I Can Be Your Hero, Baby
by gleekgurrl
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a normal teenager with a normal family and a normal life. Blaine Anderson is an escaped experimental government superhero. All Blaine's ever wanted is for his life to be normal again, but his genetic mutation it keeping that from ever happening. Can Kurt help Blaine learn to be normal before the government figure out where he is hiding? Superhero!Blaine. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby:

Chapter 1: Rough Beginnings

**A/N:**

**I'M BAAAAACK! Miss me? I bet not, I haven't been gone long enough :3 Ok, I was in Spanish class back when school was in session when I thought of this story. My Spanish buddy, Lauren aka Mercedes, loves Enrique Iglesias. I mean OBSESSION! Any way, when ever Sra. Coria played one of his songs she's always go …'whhhoOOoaaa!" Like really loud. And since I had an hour long Spanish class I'd just space off and one thing lead to another and BOOM! STORY!**

**I own nothing what's so ever. Ryan Murphy and Fox own Glee…but hey a girl can dream.**

**Ok, ON TO THE STORY!**

***Klisses***

* * *

"Willoughby, you silly cat, if your going to be on the dash at least stay on the passenger's side!" Kurt laughed as his Birman curled up on the dash board of his car. Kurt had to sit much taller to see over the white mass of fur. He looked out the window and sighed, nothing but corn fields and dirt. He hated that he had to drive an hour and a half all the way out here to take Willoughby to the vet, but Carole said that Dr. Benne was the best veterinarian around, and Kurt needed the best vet. Willoughby was sick and no one knew the cause. Kurt sighed, Willoughby wasn't just any old cat, his mother had given him to him for his seventh birthday, the birthday before she died.

Kurt never liked to talk about his mom. When ever he did he got extremely upset. His mom always accepted him for the way he was. His dad was a little squeamish about him when he was little. His dad told him stories about him from when he was younger…

"_Lizzie, what is he wearing?" Burt Hummel asked his wife from the kitchen window. Kurt was outside in the yard wearing a white dress with multi-colored elegant flowers, all swirling in intricate patterns. He was sitting on a small fold out table; Kurt had four chairs, each one occupied. He was in one, Willoughby, who was in a tuxedo, was in another, and the other two were holding two stuffed bunnies. _

"_He's wearing one of my old tea dresses." Lizzie said carries a small tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of raspberry iced tea._

"_Don't you find it a bit…odd… that our six year old _son_ is in a dress and playing tea party?" Burt asked grabbing the pitcher from his wife so she didn't drop it._

"_I consider it…eccentric." Lizzie smiled._

"_You know eccentric is a fancy word for odd, right?" Burt smirked at his wife who rolled her eyes at him._

"_It's also a synonym for original," Lizzie said opening the sliding glass door, "And our boy is definitely original." _

Willoughby tensed up and hissed. The car glared out the windshield. Kurt shook his head to clear himself of his day dream. What was his cat so worried about now? Willoughby has been on edge since the beginning of March…and it's May!

"What's wrong Wally?" Kurt asked putting his hand out to pet the cat when Willoughby pounced off the dash onto Kurt. This made him panic, his car swerve a bit, then his car stopped abruptly. Kurt opened his eyes thinking he would see a pole in front of him but to his surprise there was nothing. Kurt sighed in relief, but what had stopped his car? Kurt got out of the car, Willoughby hopped out too. Kurt saw his cat crawl under his car and meow. Kurt dropped to his knees and looked under the car, he gasped to see a person under it, holding on to the skid plate. Kurt couldn't help but stare; he has dark curly hair, and olive skin. He had bruises, cut, and gashes all over his body. He was a little shorter then Kurt, from what he could tell. He was breath taking, his mouth slightly open showing straight pearly white teeth. Kurt reached his hand under to help the body of the boy out from under the car. Willoughby hissed and curled up on the boy's stomach. The boy was wearing a white tee stained with blood and dirt, dirty blue jeans, and a dog tag.

"Wally, bad, move, I've got to help him." Kurt scolded the cat, he reached out and looked at the dog tag. On one it said…

_Blaine Everett Anderson_

_342 52 854 _

On the other tag it said…

_Xero_

_342 52 854_

Kurt put the tags down just as a large black car pulled up beside his car.

"Excuse me, sir," Kurt heard a voice. Kurt hopped up and hit his head on the bottom of the car. He hissed in pain and pulled out from under the car. Standing in front of his was a tall man in large black sunglasses and a suit and tie. He looked like someone from the secret service.

"Oh, hello," Kurt said softly still rubbing his head, "How may I help you?"

"Have you seen this boy?" the man asked holding out a sheet of paper. It was a simple picture of the lifeless boy under his car. _Shit! What do I do?_ Kurt thought to himself, he possibly killed the wanted boy. Who know if they'd be pissed or not!

"I-um-nope, I've never seen this boy before in my life, nope." Kurt said quickly. He then smiled helplessly, he saw one of the man's eye brows raise from under his glasses. Kurt just kept on smiling.

"Ok, thank you for your time, sir," The man said turning back towards his car, he sighed but brought back his fake smile when the man turned back around, "But if you find him call the police immediately. He is very dangerous."

Kurt nodded his head and kept on smiling like a creeper. As soon as the car was out of sight Kurt dropped his head onto the hood of his car.

"Thanks, man, you really saved my ass there," Kurt squeaked as some one put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the boy standing here with his hands up in a surrender position. "Geeze, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"W-Who are you?" Kurt choked trying to catch his breath. _Smooth, Hummel, smooth_. He just stared into his golden eyes.

"I could ask you the same question, Anderson, Blaine Anderson," the boy, Blaine, smirked extending his hand.

"Nice James Bond impression." Kurt said with an eye roll as he took Blaine hand.

"Who's James Bond?" Blaine asked extreme confusion in his eyes.

"What-you don't-wow, did you spend your childhood in a box?" Kurt asked a look of disbelief on his face.

"You could say that…" Blaine said not looking at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious about the boy. Hell, Kurt's _gay_ and he knows who James Bond is!

"Uh…ok let's just get you home," Kurt said opening his car door and gesturing for him to get in. Blaine just stood there staring at Kurt. This annoyed Kurt, "Well, get in."

"You're very trusting," Blaine said, "I was just run over and I'm perfectly fine. You don't know me, and I am wanted by the FBI and you're giving me a ride home? Aren't you scared I'm going to-I don't know-kill you or something?"

"Do you want a ride or not?" Kurt sassed leaning over to pick up his cat.

"A ride would be nice," Blaine said jumping into the passenger's side. Kurt walked to the driver's side and hopped in. He placed Willoughby on his dash, and the cat immediately hopped over to Blaine and nestled into his chest.

"It likes me!" Blaine smiled, looking like a five year old, as he pet the purring cat.

"_He_ was a big part of why I trusted you," Kurt said closing the door behind him, "He usually claws all new people."

"Thank god _he _likes me," Blaine smiled, "What's his name?"

"Willoughby," Kurt said reaching over to pet the cat's head.

"Why'd you name that?" Blaine asked scratching the cat behind the ear making him purr twice as loud.

"It was the name of my favorite character in my favorite children's book," Kurt said, "It was called; _**Tell Me Something Happy Before I Go To Sleep.**_ My mom read it to me every night until I was eight."

"Oh, I've never read that." Blaine said sadly, "Maybe we could read it sometime?"

"Maybe we could," Kurt smiled at him, "Now, where do you live?"

Blaine looked worried, he thought really hard. He looked like he would explode if he didn't say remember soon. He had a defeated look on his face, "Too long…can't remember…"

"Too long," Kurt repeated as Blaine shook his head as if it was painful to remember. "Ok, I'll take you to my house. I want Carole to check out those injuries."

"Who's Carole?"

"My step-mom," Kurt answered starting the car. "She's a nurse at Lima Memorial Health System."

"What's Lima…Memorial Health…System?" Blaine asked taking random pauses just to remember the long name.

"It's a hospital. You know, if you keep asking questions this is going to be a long ride." Kurt groaned gripping the steering wheel. He could practically hear Blaine smirking.

_Ok, let's see what happened with in the last ten minuets:_

_1. I ran over a really cute guy_

_2. The guy is most likely straight_

_3. The guy is wanted by the FBI_

_What could possibly go wrong…?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thoughts?**

***Klisses***


	2. Chapter 2

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 2: Classified

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the Subscriptions everyone! I'm glad that this story has some attention. I would of updated yesterday but I got distracted for a minuet and forgot…oopsie.**

**Other than that I have nothing so I will shut up.**

**I own nothing! **

**Enjoy!**

***Klisses***

* * *

Kurt looked over at the mysterious boy every now and then, he was truly odd. When ever they would pass a house or an animal he would literally smash his face as close to the window as possible to get a better look. Kurt even saw a tear in his eye as they drove past road kill. It really did amuse Kurt to see him so worked up about something small. Maybe he literally did live in a box; he did get _really _excited when they first passed a cow. The silence they were in wasn't awkward at all; in fact it was extremely comfortable. The only noises were their breathing, Willoughby's purrs, and the sound of rubber tires on the old dirt road.

"You know, I should probably get to know you a bit before I get home." Kurt stated keeping his eyes glued to the road. He had to make sure he didn't hit another pedestrian.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Blaine said with a large smile. _How could a guy this friendly be wanted by the FBI? _Kurt wondered.

"Well, is it to personal to ask about the whole FBI issue?" Kurt asked nonchalantly.

"Actually it is a bit personal," Blaine said. Kurt stiffened; he hoped he didn't over step so early into the conversation. But Blaine continued, "But I'm pretty sure I can trust you. I would tell you but its classified information, and I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"Oh, that's fine, I was just curious. Um, how old are you and where did you live, if you can even vaguely remember." Kurt said stealing a quick glance at the boy. He was petting the cat profusely.

"Well, I'm 17. I'll be 18 in October. And I'm pretty sure I lived some where in Westerville, Ohio." Blaine said fingering the cat's fluffy coat.

"Oh, I'm 17 also but my birthday is in July. Also I live in Lima so that's live 2 hours from Westerville. Maybe tomorrow we can drive around and see if anything rings a bell." Kurt insisted strumming his fingers lightly on the wheel. Blaine smiled and nodded as he returned to his fascinating hobby of looking out the window.

"I have another question," Kurt stated giving Blaine simple sideways glance, which Blaine returned with a raise of an eye brow. "How the hell did you survive me running you over?"

Blaine laughed turning his attention to one of the multiple bloody holes on his shirt. "Well, there's a great explanation for that but it's classified. So I'll but it as this, I saw you coming, so when you were close enough I fell and clung to your skid plate."

"Ok, so you deliberately got hit by my car," Kurt chuckled lightly, Blaine nodded, "But what I don't get is how my car stopped so suddenly."

"It's-"

"Classified, I know." Kurt said with an eye roll. "If I had to guess I'd say you're an escaped spy with a ton of freaking awesome weapons."

"Classified," Blaine sing-songed, "and if I wasn't a spy, which I'm not saying I am or that I am not, how would you know? For all you know I could be an alien."

"Are you?"

"No," Blaine said straightly causing them to laugh. "By the way, I think you should get Willoughby checked out."

"Yeah I know, that's actually why I was out here to day." Kurt said sadly. Blaine sensed the change in mood and acted swiftly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Blaine said placing one of his warm hands on Kurt's shoulder for a few seconds before he retracted.

"No, no, you didn't know. It's just Willoughby isn't any normal cat; he's like my best friend. I've had him since I was a little boy. He was the last gift that I got from my actual mom." Kurt said as tears welled up in his eyes. He had no clue why he trusted this boy so much, but there was something about him.

"What happened to your mother? Did she leave you?" Blaine asked. _Ouch,_ Kurt thought, _someone's getting personal._

"Actually she got Thyroid cancer when I was eight and died." Kurt said the tears rolling down his porcelain cheeks. Blaine turned to say something but stopped when he noticed Kurt was crying.

"Oh my god, Kurt, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to over step." Blaine apologized, his hand finding its way to Kurt's shoulder again, except this time gripping it harder than before. "Please don't cry, Kurt. People like you should never cry."

"P-People like me?" Kurt asked, he didn't know what to expect. He silently hoped that Blaine didn't mean fragile or gay.

"Yeah, so kind, you're the nicest person I've ever met. True, you're like one of the only people I've ever met. But hey, I doubt that anyone else is this nice."

"Let's not forget I hit you with my car.' Kurt laughed.

"No, no, I technically hit you." Blaine corrected making them both laugh; they fell silent for at least a good 5 minuets. The silence was broken by one of Willoughby's constant sneezes.

"By the way your fine it happened a long time ago. And also how did you know that Willoughby was sick, this has been one of his best days?" Kurt asked the boy.

"He told me," Blaine said with a shrug. He looked over at Kurt who had a confused look written all across his face.

"So you hit cars and now you talk to cats. Are you sure your wanted my the FBI and not an insane asylum?" Kurt asked earning a laugh from Blaine.

"I'm positive I'm wanted by the FBI, and I've always had a way with cats." Blaine said casually petting Willoughby. Kurt just raised his eye brows at him.

"And what exactly did Willoughby say to you?" Kurt asked.

"He told me that he's been coughing, His nose is running, he feels like he has a fever, and that his stomach feels bad lately. I'm no doctor but I think he has Phenomena." Blaine said, he sounded a little worried.

"Ok, I'll send my dad or Carole with him tomorrow. Oh, hey, look we're almost home." Kurt said excitedly. The rest of the ride resumed as it did earlier, Blaine was looking spellbound at all the sights of the small town and Kurt drove occasionally peek over to see the awestruck look on Blaine's face. Kurt grinned and turned into his addition form off the main road. Blaine was ecstatic; he smiled at everyone he saw. Kurt pulled into his driveway, scooped up Willoughby, and let the cat out. Willoughby scampered up the porch steps and slid in the house through the car door. Kurt hopped out and scuttled over to Blaine's car door and opened it. Blaine slipped off the seat and Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist to support him.

"You know I can walk, right?" Blaine stated rolling his eyes at Kurt.

"I know, but if my family sees you walking fine and beat up like this i bet they would be a little suspicious. And my dad will call the cops if he finds out your wanted by the FBI, now hush up and pretend you're in excruciating pain!" Kurt sassed. Blaine immediately fell onto Kurt's shoulder and moaned. He was loud and extremely obnoxious. "Ok, there's no need to pretend to be a drama queen."

Blaine smirked, he straightened up a bit. He was still leaning on Kurt though, he started to lightly limp, and contort his face to a pained look every once in a while. They made their way up the steps and Kurt quickly opened the door.

"Hey, bud, how was the vet?" a man asked from the couch. He was balding under his baseball cap. Blaine focused, _Burt_, Blaine told himself, _his name is Burt_.

"Dad, is Carole home? I need her, it's serious." Kurt said in a worried tone.

"What do you-KURT," Burt hollered jumping off the couch and rushing to his son. The man grabbed hold of Blaine and led him to the couch. When Blaine was down, a female came down the stairs to check out the commotion. Blaine closed his eyes and focused, _so this is the infamous Carole, _he though.

"Kurt, what's going on? Who is this?" Burt yelled to his son. Blaine heard loud clomps coming down the stares once again into the living room. _Finn, _Blaine thought,_ related to Kurt? Yes, step-brother from what I pick up._

"Dude who the hell is this?" Finn yelled from his unknown position in the room.

"This is not the time, Finn," Carole ordered, "Go and get me the first aide kit from the bathroom down the hall! We'll find out more information about what is going on later."

There were more loud clomps and then there were soft hands on him. His shirt was suddenly taken off; there were gasps in the room. Blaine knew what his chest looked like, there were cuts from crawling, bruises from falling, there were gashes from fighting, and even bullet holes that were starting to heal. He didn't care about any of those being seen, all he cared about was his scar. He has a giant 'X' on his body, it went from his right shoulder to his left hip and then from his left shoulder to his right hip. He shuttered at the memory of the scar. Someone lightly ran a finger over it. That was too much.

He passed out.

* * *

"Kurt, let Carole deal with him. Your coming with me to explain what the hell is happening!" Burt yelled. Kurt obeyed and followed his father into the kitchen. Burt took a seat at the round, oak wood, table. He patted the seat next to him and Kurt willingly obliged.

"Name," Burt asked firmly.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt muttered, there was no point not telling him all that he knew. It would get him in extreme trouble if he lied right now.

"Where did you meet him," Burt interrogated. Despite the fact that Kurt wasn't looking at his dad he could feel his glare.

"Well, that's a…funny…story," Kurt started; he looked up at his father. This wasn't going to be amusing to him. "I was driving and Willoughby jumped on me and…well, I kind of…ranhimover." Kurt mumbled, running the last part together.

"What did you say?"

"I kind of ran him over," Kurt said shrinking into his seat. Burt looked furious, "Dad, it's not my fault! Well, yeah it is, but Blaine told me that he was trying to be hit!"

"And why would Blaine try to be hit?" His father questioned, his look never easing up.

"I don't know! Ask Blaine! Maybe it was some suicide attempt! He was cut up and everything before I hit him! He told me himself!" Kurt babbled, he was trying his best not to freak but he failed epically.

"Kurt calm down, your no help to us if you're a nervous wreak." Burt chuckled airily before returning to his emotionless stare. Kurt stooped lower into his chair. "Is that all you know about this boy?"

_Shit, shit, shit,_ Kurt bit his lip, _I've never really lied to dad, but I think this it necessary._

"Well, he can't remember where he lives but he kind of remembers being from Westerville. I said that tomorrow I would drive him around there to see if he would remember anything." Kurt said incoherently as Burt nodded, remaining silent. Burt opened his mouth to say something but Carole walked into the kitchen. Her face was full of wonder.

"What happened in there Carole?" Burt questioned his wife.

"Well, he's perfectly fine. Sure he's a little banged up, but other than that he's that he all right." Carole said with a puzzled expression written across her face.

"He looked horrible, are you sure? No broken bones? No concussion?" Burt continued to ramble off a list of possible server injuries, but Carole just joggled her head at each suggestion.

"No he's fine. I patched him up, but he passed out when I was working on him. He just needs rest." Carole said as she walked over to the table and flopped exhausted into a chair.

"Dad, can he stay in my room?" Kurt asked, he put a little puppy-dog face on.

"Kurt…"

"Just hear me out, if he stays in my room I can talk to him and find out more about his situation. And I'll sleep on an air mattress, please?" Kurt urged. He really wanted to spend time with Blaine. Not only to find out if he was straight or not but also to find out what the hell is he wanted for?

"Err…fine." Burt groaned. Kurt jumped up and cheered. He made a dash for the door. But Burt interrupted his run, "But the door stays open at night!"

"I've got it dad, thanks!" Kurt hollered as he ran thought the door. Blaine was slumped on the couch; he was bandaged all over his body. His eyes were closed, but he looked as if he was waking up. Kurt got to the couch and leaned over the hurt boy. "Blaine, Blaine, are you awake?"

"M'awake," Blaine groaned nuzzling into the couch cushion. Kurt had to bit his tongue to keep from swooning at the adorableness of the boy.

"Good, now can you get up? I'm going to take you to my room where you can sleep for a little bit." Kurt whispered lightly. Blaine nodded and sat up slowly. Kurt took Blaine's hands and pulled him to his feet. He threw his arm around Blaine's waist and guided him up the stares. It was only a short trip from the living room to Kurt's room. When in Kurt's room, Kurt pulled back the covers and placed Blaine into his bed. Kurt pulled his soft comforter up to Blaine's chin. Kurt smiled to see Blaine burrow into the blankets.

"Your room is lovely by the way," Blaine yawned.

"Thank you, now get some rest. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready." Kurt whispered.

"Thank you for everything, Kurt," Blaine said but his words were partially smothered by the fact that his face was shoved into a pillow.

"Your welcome, it's the least I could do considering the fact that I hit you with my car," Kurt said with a soft laugh. Kurt turned to leave the room; he looked back at the bed one last time. He smiled when he heard the cozy little sound of happy sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thoughts? **

**Should I continue this? Should I not? What do you think?**

***Klisses***


	3. Chapter 3

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 3: Dinner with the Hudmel's

**A/N:**

**Hello! Ok thanks for the reviews! Any feedback is great!**

**DemitriMP- Thanks for the sweet review! And I must say…OOPSIE! Thanks for pointing that out! I thought is sounded far too familiar… so I changed it. EVERYONE READ THAT! I AM CHANGING THE NAME ON BLAINE'S DOG TAG! It now says Xero (pronounced Zero)**

**Nothing is owned by me! Lucky Ryan Murphy and Fox…**

**Ok I shall shut up and type!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

***Klisses***

* * *

Kurt closed the door behind him and quietly tip-toed down the steps. He entered the living room to see Burt and Carole laying on the couch and watching a T.V. show. Kurt smiled at them, they were so cute together. He then continued into the kitchen, he opened the door and stopped. There sitting at the table was Finn. Finn had a serious expression on his face. It's actually quite hard to take someone serious when they are drinking apple juice from a glass with Pooh bear on it. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge to get the ingredients for chicken parmesan.

"How can I help you, Finn?" Kurt asked with his head in the fridge.

"Who the hell did you just bring home?" Finn snapped. _Awe, isn't he cute,_ Kurt thought_, trying to give me an order._ Kurt smirked at his inner comment.

"His name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson." Kurt huffed as he got out the cutting board.

"And how did you meet this Blaine character?" Finn interrogated. Kurt ignored his attempt to be intimidating and walked to the pantry.

"I hit him," Kurt said simply, Kurt suddenly heard a sputter and coughing. He snapped around to see Finn toppled over and coughing up apple juice. Kurt cringed at the sight, "Finn, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," Finn reassured, "But you _hit_ him? I mean yeah I guess if I was a girl, I'd hit that, but what the hell man! You just met him!"

Kurt's eyes grew in shock. _Holy hell, _Kurt thought_, Finn actually thought that I fucked him!_

"Finn! Oh, hell no! I meant I accidentally ran him over with my car!" Kurt gasped, "I don't even know if he's gay!"

"Oh, oh, ok. Um, is it bad to say I'm actually glad you ran him over and didn't have sex with him?" Finn muttered, his face was a little flushed. Kurt gave him a 'you've-got-to-be-freaking-kidding-me' look.

"Finn, I-that sounds like a horrible thing to say but I get what you're getting at." Kurt said with a half-hearted laugh. Finn was still blushing lightly. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to cook dinner for us."

Finn took the hint, surprisingly, and left the kitchen. Kurt shook his head and smiled. He loved Finn, but some times he was just too much. Kurt walked to the spice cabinet and snagged the parmesan and the other necessary spices. He walked to his previous position and continued to cook. Cooking was his safe haven; no one could touch him while he was cooking. It was like he was in another world and there no one judged him. While he cooked he often thought, about everything. Right now his mind was stuck on Blaine. That one name sprung millions of question from his mind. Why did he have that scar? Why did he pass out when Carole touched it? Why was he one of the most wanted by the FBI? How the hell did he survive being hit be a car? What does _'Xero'_ mean? The questions flew threw through his head. He normally wasn't a very curious person, but Blaine made him a curious person. All he wanted was keep him in his room and learn all of his secrets. Of course Kurt wanted to do other…unmentionable…things to Blaine also. But that was out of the question until Kurt found out if he was gay or not. Kurt sighed and continued cutting the chicken.

_Who is the real Blaine Anderson?_

* * *

_Meanwhile upstairs in Kurt's room…_

As soon as the door shut Blaine snapped into a sitting position. He immediately checked his chest; the 'X' was glowing again. Blaine could see it thought the thick bandages, thankfully you could only see the glow it you were directly looking for it. Blaine cringed at the toxic lime green color. He drew the covers to his chest to cover the gruesome wound. Blaine looked around, the room was nice. Blaine sighed and laid down again, it looked like a safe place to think. Blaine could only think of Kurt. Kurt, the boy who saved him, he was breath taking. He was perfect, from his gorgeous chestnut hair, and his stunning blue eyes; to his rosy lips, his milky skin, and flawless completion. God, Kurt made him know for sure that he was one hundred percent gay. Since Blaine grew up at The Compound he didn't get much human interaction, let alone teenage interaction. But all of the female scientists attracted him in no way.

He remembers it being so strict at The Compound that all he could do as entertainment was listen to music and watch approved movies. Disney and musicals mostly, he could quote Disney movies. And when he was really good, he would be allowed to watch a baseball game. He's only played once and that was when he was trying out a new power. But if it was any conciliation he was fantastic. He also remembered all of the painful things they did to him to turn him into '_the ultimate weapon_'. He cringed again and shook the thought from his scarred mind. He returned his thoughts to Kurt. Kurt was special no doubt; Blaine couldn't get into Kurt's mind. He tried to read him but nothing happened, just silence. He also couldn't control him. All the mind powers he had had no effect on Kurt. But the physical ones did, he had made Kurt step on the breaks to assist his in stopping the car. Not that he needed the help his strength phenomenal. Blaine felt connected to Kurt in some way. Like as if Kurt was made for him, to help him, to _love_ him.

_Swoosh!_

Blaine shot up in defense ready to strike if it was necessary. He let out a sigh of relief to see Willoughby slipping through the cat door. He smiled at the cat as it hopped onto the bed.

"You're quite lucky it was just me, Blaine." The cat said in a sophisticated way to him. That's right Blaine could also communicate to animals, and this cat was proper and some how caught a British accent.

"What make you say that, cat?" Blaine smirked to the small fluffy animal. The cat sneezed then gave him a '_bitch_' look that he obviously learned from his owner.

"Look in a mirror, human." Willoughby purred curling up on his lap. Blaine looked into the mirror on the vanity across from the bed.

"Shit," He hissed. His eyes were glowing, the same lime green as his chest is. Well, was glowing. He blinked as they turned back to his normal hazel. His eyes changed when he was in '_defense mode_'.

"You need to keep you cool. If that was Master Kurt you would be screwed." Willoughby hissed. "I happen to enjoy you; I don't want to lose the only talking buddy I have."

"I promise I won't fuck this up," Blaine huffed, "I happen to be trained at going undercover."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," the cat sassed then sniffed.

"Has anyone ever told you you're just like Kurt?" Blaine laughed.

"No, no one can talk to me but you, idiot." Willoughby huffed.

"God, you're such a freaking diva." Blaine said with an eye roll.

"Well, I was _raised_ by Master Kurt. You pointed that out yourself! God, cats are so much more superior that you beings. Now it's probably a good idea to sleep because dinner shall be finished in a few minuets." He purred nuzzling into Blaine's thigh. Blaine sighed and lay down. He fell asleep quickly, he dreamed of Kurt.

* * *

The table was set and the food was arranged nicely. Kurt took a step back and gave a pleased nod. He walked out into the living room and informed his family that dinner was ready. Instead of following them he grabbed one of his fresh shirt from the laundry room and headed up the stares. He knocked slightly on his door before slipping in silently. He laughed quietly when he saw Willoughby asleep on Blaine's abdomen. He sashayed over to his bed and slightly shook the peaceful boy.

"Blaine, Blaine, it's time for dinner," Kurt cooed setting the tee shirt on his chest. Blaine snapped suddenly into a sitting position and grabbed his wrist tightly. Kurt let out a squeak of pain and surprise. Willoughby hissed and leaped from Blaine's body. The cat took the shirt with him accidently. Blaine opened his eyes but snapped them shut quickly. He took a deep breath before he opened them slowly. He looked at Kurt; his eyes were warm and extremely apologetic. He immediately released Kurt and drew his hand into his chest like he was burnt.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," He said bashfully, "I've just been trained to be a little…_aggressive_…then woken up."

"Its fine," Kurt said with a reassuring smile. He got up and grabbed the shirt off of his cat. He helped Blaine into it, "I just wanted you to know that dinner is ready. Are you hungry?"

Blaine nodded sheepishly. Kurt smiled and expended his hand to Blaine, who smiled and took it. Kurt lifted him to his feet and led him over to the door. Kurt released his had by the door and then awkwardly lead him down the stares. They made their way to the kitchen. When they entered all eyes were on Blaine. Kurt and Blaine took a seat at the table. The silence was awkward and full of tension.

"Blaine, honey, you look much better," Carole said breaking the silence. Kurt gave her a grateful look.

"Yes, ma'am, I feel miraculously better. You did a remarkable job. Thank you," Blaine said with a charming smile.

"Oh, well, um, you're welcome," Carole said all flustered. _God, _Kurt thought_, he is irresistible._ "How did you sleep?"

"Very nicely thank you. Your house is beautiful if I must say." Blaine complimented. He smirked when Carole got flustered again. He looked down at the food on his plate and smiled. He looked up again to see everyone eating. Blaine bowed his head and said a silent prayer. He grabbed his utensils and cut into the succulent chicken. He brought it to his mouth and looked up. His mouth closed when he saw that everyone was gaping at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked all worried. He nervously looked around to each person.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong." Kurt reassured, "It's just you don't look like a religious person."

"Oh, um, yeah, the…school I used to go to was very religious. But I'm not; it's just a force of habit to pray before eating now." Blaine said with a shrug.

"What school did you go to?" Burt asked in between bites of chicken.

"I…uh…can't remember." Blaine said. His head lowered, he was twirling his fingers nervously. Burt looked at Kurt with a confused expression. Kurt just shrugged it off, he really didn't know. Kurt guessed that it was just nerves. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, man." Finn said with a warm smile. Blaine looked up and returned his smile with one of his own. "Hey, try the chicken. It's freaking fantastic! Kurt's a real great chef."

Blaine looked over at Kurt who was blushing at the compliment. Blaine felt jealously full him, he wanted to be the only one who made Kurt blush, no one else but him. Blaine picked up his fork again and stuck the piece of marinara covered chicken into his mouth. He chewed slowly to savor it. His eyes grew to the size of saucers, his head whipped to Kurt.

"Kurt! That's the beast freaking thing I've ever tasted!" Blaine yelled throwing his arms in the air to show his enthusiasm towards the food. Kurt blush turned a deeper shade of red. Blaine smiled and continued to eat happily. He listened into the thoughts of the people around.

_Awe, _Carole thought_, they would be absolutely adorable together! Kurt obviously likes him in some way._

_That kid better keep his hands to himself and off Kurt or I'll rip his balls off._ Burt thought. Blaine swallowed hard.

_If I have 10 ice cubes and you have 11 apples. How many pancakes will fit on a roof? PURPLE BECAUSE ALIENS DON'T WEAR HATS! Ha, I'm so funny._ Finn thought. Blaine wondered what the fuck was wrong with that teenager. When Blaine looked up at Finn he had the stupidest grin all across his face.

Once they had all finished their meal, they went into the living room. Kurt and Blaine were on the same couch, Burt and Carole were on the other, and Finn was sprawled out in the center of the room on the floor out cold. Burt was clicking through all the channels. Burt clicked past an old western movie, a kid's show, and a cooking show. He changed the channel to a Chicago Cubs and New York Yankees game. Blaine shot out of his seat.

"STOP!" He screeched. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise. It wasn't any normal shout; it shook the whole fucking house! When Burt jumped he threw the remote in the air. It suddenly flew in Blaine's direction; Blaine snagged it in mid air. He sat down right in front of the screen, bouncing like a five year old watching Dora. Everyone looked at him in pure shock. Blaine turned his head to everyone, "Sorry, I just…_really_ like baseball. The Cubs are my favorite team and I never get to watch baseball and I…"

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed. Blaine shut his mouth immediately. "Calm down, we were just shocked because your so loud!"

Blaine flushed and looked down. Everyone laughed a little bit at the boy.

"Do you play baseball, Blaine?" Burt asked him. Blaine looked up at Burt and smiled.

"I play a little, well, to be honest I've only played once, but everyone said I was phenomenal. I've never had a chance to play." Blaine said. He still had a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, McKinley has a baseball team," Finn pointed out, "Their conditioning starts next Monday."

"Oh, really?" Blaine smiled hugely, "Well, I'm looking for a new school to transfer to but I didn't know which I should go to. I think I'll go to McKinley!"

"That's amazing; hopefully you can remember things soon so we can get you transferred." Burt said warmly.

"Oh, look at the time. I know it's a Saturday but I want Blaine to get his rest. You're going to be searching Westerville tomorrow." Carole ordered sweetly.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson," Blaine flashed one of his award winning smiled.

"Oh, please, call me Carole," She said softly.

"Ok, Carole, may I please take a shower please?" Blaine asked sweetly, flashing another smile.

"Of course, dear," Carole cooed, "Kurt, sweetheart, can you show him everything?"

"Sure," Kurt said, "Come on, Blaine."

They both got up and made the trek up the stares. Kurt ran to the linen closet and grabbed a towel. He skipped back into the room and handed Blaine the towel.

"The bathroom is down the hall, second door to your left," Kurt instructed, "You can use anything that's in there."

Blaine nodded and said his thanks. He got up and walked down the hall. Kurt closed the door and fell against it, sighing heavily. Kurt smiled and took off his shirt and pants. He danced over to his dressed and pulled out a pair of red and black checkered pajama pants and a white McKinley New Direction's tee. He changed and sat in his bathroom. He finished getting ready for bed. Kurt then started his elaborate skin care routine. He literally just finished when there was a faint knock at the door. Kurt happily hopped up to answer it. He swung the door opened and stopped. It was Blaine, he was sopping wet and the only thing that was stopping him from being absolutely naked was the fluffy white towel the clung low on his hips. Kurt breath hitched in his throat, Blaine was positively gorgeous. His hair stuck to his face in gently curls and Kurt didn't notice this before but through the thick bandages there were distinct abs, he was ripped.

"Earth to Kurt," Kurt snapped out of it to see Blaine smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt said blushing furiously.

"That's quite alright. I asked if you had any pjs I could borrow." Blaine said calmly, as if he didn't notice Kurt gawking at him.

"Ok! Yes! I-I have some, one sec." Kurt squeaked. He ran to his drawer once again and pulled out a pair of blue and black plaid pants and a plain white tee shirt. He ran back to Blaine and handed them to him. "Here you go and the guest room is right across the hall for you."

"Well, thank you, you all are to kind." Blaine smiled before turning and opening the door to the room next door. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"G-Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt stammered as Blaine shut his door. Kurt closed his and climbed into his bed. Willoughby slipped into his room with a sneeze. Kurt smiled at the cat as he jumped up on the bed. Kurt lay on his side and Willoughby lay in the crease of his stomach. Kurt gently pets his cat, who purred delightfully at each stroke.

"Goodnight, Willoughby," Kurt whispered as he yawned, "I have a busy day with Blaine tomorrow."

Willoughby made a noise between a purred a hiss and a sneeze which meant, _Blaine better not fuck this up._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally got this finished! Do you like that Blaine and Willoughby interact? Any thoughts about Finn's sanity? Any general thoughts?**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

***Klisses***


	4. Chapter 4

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 4: Memory Lane

**A/N:**

**Hullo! **

**There is a recipe in this chapter! **

**Here's a link to the recipe if you're interested…**

**www (dot) bettycrocker (dot) com/recipes/double-chocolate-muffins/545cb15c-b876-4003-9437-8099a3e967e1**

**After writing this chapter I _really_ want one of my mom's muffins…you'll see why ;)…I love my mom. She has diabetes but she loves to bake! So she makes all the extravagant and delicious dessert that she can't have for all of us who can! **

**WAIT DemitriMP I think you have powers because you've literally read my mind!**

**Ok I'm going to type, ENJOY WHAT I DON'T OWN :P **

**On to the story!**

***Klisses***

* * *

_The room was dark and the sound of moans and gasps floated through the air. Kurt was on his back and a muscular male was straddling his hips. They were both stripped down to their underwear. The boy was attached to his neck, biting, nipping, and sucking on his sensitive skin. Kurt mewled in the back of his throat and angled his head so the boy had more access. The male smirked against Kurt's neck. He suddenly rolled his hips into Kurt's. Electricity struck Kurt's body, traveling up along his spine. There was a symphony of moans. The boy repeated his action, thrusting much harder into Kurt. Kurt threw his head back and gasped. The male took the opportunity to connect their mouths in heated open mouth kisses. He began to tongue fuck Kurt's mouth; Kurt's mouth caught the other's moans. Every pelvic thrust from the other boy was eagerly returned by Kurt. Kurt's hands flew to the mystery boy's ass. The male threw his head back and cried out. When he looked down at Kurt his eyes flew open, they were a hazel that was tinged lime green._

"_Blaine," Kurt gasped._

Kurt launched himself into a sitting position. He was tangled in his blankets. He was covered in thick sweat and sporting a large erection. He was hard as a rock. Kurt looked around the room to see the damage that he could have caused. All was clear except for Willoughby; the cat was on the vanity looking at Kurt like he had grown a second head. Kurt laughed at the feline cowering in the corner.

He swung he legs over the side of the bed and stood. He winced a little at the discomfort in his pajama pants. He slowly made his way to the bathroom. Once there he stripped and turned on the shower. He stepped into the cool water and shivered slightly. Kurt groaned as the cool water hit his elongated cock. He couldn't help it anymore; he reached down and closed his fist around himself. Kurt shuttered at the contact and started to stroke, slowly at first but then faster, gripping tighter. He ran his thumb over the slit on the sensitive head. The mixture of semi-warm water and precum created a heavenly lubricant that sent steaks of pleasure down his back. Kurt's mind wandered to Blaine, his chiseled features, glorious smile, and his eyes. Oh his enchanting, mesmerizing eyes. Kurt licked his lips and closed his eyes, imagining that it was Blaine's hand and not his own. A ball of heat swirled around his lower abdomen. Kurt jerked himself one last swift hard time. He fell apart quietly moaning Blaine's name as he stroked himself through his orgasm. Kurt leaned his heated forehead against the chilled tiles of the shower. He was panting hard as he tried to regain composure. He felt horrible that he just jerked off to someone who was not only possibly straight and in his house, but also it was someone he knew for less than a day. Kurt had no clue how he was going to look Blaine in the eye ever again.

Kurt finished up his shower and stepped out. He wrapped a towel loosely around his hips. Kurt took another towel at rubbed it into his hair to attempt to dry it faster. He stepped out into his room and hissed as the cold hit his heated skin. Kurt shivered and made his way to the closet. He stood looking at his impressive clothing collection. After a good ten minuets Kurt finally chose an outfit. Once in his outfit he ran thought his skin routine, he then worked on her hair leaving it perfectly coiffed. Kurt smiled at himself in the mirror and turned and left his room.

Kurt walked down the stares and entered the kitchen. What he saw surprised him, Blaine was sitting at the bar. Blaine's head snapped to Kurt's direction, he smiled warmly at Kurt, s smile which Kurt returned.

"Good morning, Blaine," Kurt greeted.

"Morning, Kurt," Blaine said with a yawn.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kurt asked making his way over to the pantry.

"Oh, you see, when I wake up I can't get back to sleep. I woke up around 6 and here I am!" Blaine said with a laugh. His face was kind of flushed.

"What woke you up?" Kurt asked politely as he stuck he head out of the pantry.

_A sex dream about you,_ Blaine thought. He sure as hell didn't tell Kurt that. He didn't even know if Kurt was gay or not. He looked like he could possible be but he would hate to ask and find out he wasn't. It would be awkward and rude of him.

"A-uh-dream," Blaine muttered, then quickly changed the subject. "You look nice this morning."

"Oh, thank you," Kurt said with a smile. He started to blush a pale pink hue. "Do you like muffins?"

"I haven't had a muffin since I was eight!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Then we shall have muffins for breakfast!" Kurt said with just as much enthusiasm.

"Can I help? Please, please, please?" Blaine begged placing a pout on his face. Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Kurt said, "I have one rule though,"

"And what would that be?" Blaine asked leaning against the counter.

"I get to lick the spoon!" Kurt shouted. He laughed at the disappointed look on Blaine's face. "We can share the bowl."

Blaine perked up at this comment. "Yes! What kind of muffins are we making?"

"Double chocolate muffins, they are amazing and large. So well probably have to skip lunch!" Kurt laughed excitedly.

"Kurt, I am a seventeen year old boy. I will always have room for lunch," Blaine smirked. Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, '_bottomless pit_'. Kurt returned to the pantry only to come out a minuet later with an arm full of ingredients. Kurt got out an armful of ingredients. He then skipped to the fridge and got the others.

"Ok, Blaine, set the oven to 375," Kurt instructed putting a cup of Fiber One cereal into a bag and crushing it with a rolling pin.

"What's the magic word?" Blaine smirked.

"Now?" Kurt said with an innocent look.

"Nope," Blaine smiled. Kurt started to smack the rolling pin into the canter of his palm. Kurt looked as if he wanted to whack Blaine over the head with it. Blaine laughed and straightened up, "But I guess that'll work, too."

With a satisfied smile Kurt finished crushing, then he added the cereal to a bowl with a cup and a third of buttermilk. He mixed it and has to let it stand for 5 minuets. Kurt looked over at Blaine who was standing over the over with a dumbfounded look. Kurt giggles and walks over to assist Blaine. Once the oven started to preheat, Kurt had another job for Blaine.

"Ok, separate the chalazae from the yolks," Kurt said with a smile.

"Separate the chalaz-what from the yolks?" Blaine asked with a lost look. Kurt rolled his eyes and got out a small bowl and spoon. He cracked the egg into the bowl.

"Scoop out the stringy white stuff." Kurt instructed.

"Oh," Blaine said as Kurt patted him on the shoulder. Kurt then added the egg and a fourth cup of vegetable oil into the cereal and buttermilk mix. He then stirred in the remaining ingredients. Blaine then helped Kurt place 12 muffin cups into the muffin tin. They then divided the batter evenly and placed them in the oven for 17 minuets. Blaine looked at the bowl and smiled, "Does this mean we can clean the bowl now?"

"Yes, yes we can," Kurt smiled at Blaine and picked up the spoon. Kurt took a swipe of batter from it and stuck his finger into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned at the sweet chocolately flavor. When he opened them Blaine was starring at him, "What? Is there some on my face?"

"N-No, sorry spaced out for a second there," Blaine said casually sticking one of his fingers into the bowl. He flicked his tongue over the tip of his finger. Kurt swallowed thickly, millions of '_thoughts_' blew through his mind. They quickly vanished when Blaine's eyes grew and he stuck his fingers in the bowl again, this time grabbing a large glob. "Kurt! This is amazing!"

Blaine's arms flew into the air sending a stream of chocolate at Kurt's face. Before Kurt could react there was a streak of chocolate batter from his ear to the tip of his chin.

"Oh my god, Kurt, I-I'm so s-sorry!" Blaine apologized in between bursts of laughter. Kurt gave his a '_bitch_' look and dug his finger into the bowl. He drew a stripe from in between his eyes to the tip of his nose. Blaine laughed and grabbed some more. Soon they were both out of breath from laughing and were covered in left over muffin batter.

"Ahem," a voice called from the kitchen door. They stopped laughing and looked over to the noise. Standing there was Burt and next to him with an amused look was Carole.

"Oh, hi dad, we're making muffins!" Kurt squealed.

"I can see that," Burt said as his eyes traveled all over the messy kitchen.

"You boys go get cleaned up and I'll deal with this mess and the muffins." Carole suggested sweetly.

"No, Carole, Kurt and I made the mess. We'll clean it up," Blaine reassured.

"No, no, you go it's a long drive to Westerville." Carole explained, "Now, go."

The boys scampered out of the kitchen and up the stares.

* * *

Kurt looked at himself one last time in the mirror. He has decided on wearing a red polo shirt under a white vest and a pair of really tight skinny jeans. He had redone his skin routine and his hair. Kurt walked down the stares to the kitchen. This time there was no Blaine, just Carole, Burt, and a sleepy Finn all enjoying one of their muffins. Kurt sat down and picked away at his muffin. Then Blaine entered the kitchen, he was wearing some of Kurt's clothes that Carole got out for him. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a navy sweatshirt, and a white wife beater. It was a really casual look that Blaine made look extremely sexy. Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and began eating his muffin.

"Kurt, these are even better cooked!" Blaine cheered. There was a small bubble of laughter and then everyone broke off in there own conversations. Blaine bit into his muffin again, he paused. He remember this taste, it reminded him of someplace. He froze and then shoots out of his chair.

"WES!" He screeched. Everyone jumps in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"Who's Wes?" Kurt asked Blaine whose still standing.

"Wesley Montgomery! H-His family owns a cafe in Westerville, he was one of my best friends! My mom used to take Wes and me there after school and she'd buy us a muffin!" Blaine yelled. He grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him out of his seat. Kurt let out a yelp, not of pain but of surprise. "Kurt, we've got to go! I think I remember where it is!"

"Ok, ok, let's go. Get in the car." Kurt instructed him. Blaine nodded and ran to Kurt's Navigator in the driveway. "I'll be back later. I don't know when, though."

Kurt grabbed his keys from the table and ran out the door after Blaine.

* * *

The ride there seemed to go really quick. Blaine told Kurt all about Wes and his other friends. Wes was the oldest of his siblings, and the only boy. He told Kurt about David, Jeff, Nick, and Thad.

They pulled off the highway into Westerville, Ohio. Blaine immediately started to tell Kurt directions to the small café. With in a few minuets they were parked in front of a small building. They walked in, it was a cozy environment. The walls were a friendly mocha color with accents of lavenders, pale blues, and pastel greens. They walked up to the counter. Standing behind it was a boy, he looked about their age. He was reading a history book and filling out a sheet of paper. This guy has short black hair and a definite Asian look to him.

"How may I help you?" the boy asked never once looking up to them.

"W-Wes?" Blaine asked the boy. 'Wes' raised his head from the book, his mouth dropped in pure shock.

"B-Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" Wes asked snapping his book shut. Blaine nodded shyly. Wes pounced from over the counter onto Blaine, who laughed as he stumbled back. They embraced for the longest time. Kurt noticed that Wes was crying, "Blaine how, how are you here? You were kidnapped! You're supposed to be dead!"

That took Kurt back a little. Blaine was kidnapped? By who? Why was he supposed to be dead? Blaine leaned over and whispered into Wes's ear.

"They can't do that! How did you escape?" Wes yelled angrily. He then looked over at Kurt, "Who's that?"

"Oh! That's Kurt, Kurt Hummel. He hit me with his car and then saved me." Blaine said with a smile. Wes stood there in shock.

"He ran you over and now you're friends? What is wrong with you?" Wes yelled waving his arms in the air.

"WES, CHILL!" Blaine laughed; he leaned over and whispered into Wes's ear once again.

"Oh," Wes said.

"Wesley! What's going on out there?" a voice yelled, it was a feminine voice.

"Mom! You won't believe it but BLAINE'S ALIVE!" Wes yelled. They heard loud footsteps and an Asian lady, Wes's mom, entered the room. Her long black hair was in a pony tail, and she was wearing an apron over her clothes.

"Wes you better not be-BLAINE!" The lady shirked, she ran toward Blaine and grabbed him into a big hug. When she pulled away she lightly thumped him upside the head. Blaine let out a little 'Ow'. "That's for leaving. Do you know how worried sick your parents are? We all thought you were dead!"

"Mom! Calm down, Blaine actually was kidnapped! He just managed to escape." Wes reassured. Wes's mom hugged him tighter and pulled away.

"I'll go make you boys something on the house." She said before scampering back to the kitchen.

"Blaine, we need to tell the guys! I'm going to go call them," Wes said. He turned and ran to the counter and grabbed his cell phone. "Hey guys, it's a group call…no…no…just…NICK SHUT UP…yes…just come to the shop…its important…no Jilly didn't catch another owl…shut up it was really cool…whatever, bye."

Wes hung up his phone and returned to Kurt and Blaine who were sipping water and nibbling on some cookies.

"God, I forgot how annoying they can be. Now, Blaine, hide. I want to surprise them." Wes said with a huge smile. "Kurt you stay here."

Blaine went and hide behind the counter. With in five minuets a group of boys came flooding in laughing and talking really loud.

"What is so important that you called all of us here?" An African American boy asked.

"It's a surprise David, just let me-"

"Who's the boy?" a short haired brunette asked.

"Well, Thad, this is Kurt, Kurt Hummel but that's not-"

"Oh, Wessie's got a boyfriend!" a Blonde taunted.

"We always knew you were gay," a shaggy haired brunette stated.

"I'm not gay, Nick! And this is not my boyfriend, Jeff! I don't even know if he's gay!" Wes yelled in frustration.

"Are you?" Jeff asked with a charming smile.

"I-uh-" Kurt started. He gazed over to the counter.

"Yeah, are you?" Nick pestered.

"Well, yeah, I am but-"

"I knew it!" Jeff yelled.

"Dude that means you have a gaydar." Nick laughed.

"Is there something you need to tell us Jeff?" David smiled

"Shut up, David!" Jeff yelled.

"GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR 5 SECONDS, PLEASE!" Wes yelled. Everyone got quite really fast. "Thank you, I wanted to ask you guys if you remembered Blaine?"

They all looked at their feet. The amount of sadness in the room was smothering any other mood. Kurt even immediately felt depressed even thought he knew Blaine was fine.

"Of course we remember Blaine. He was our best friend." Thad said sadly.

"Yeah, once a Warbler always a Warbler," David added sounding depressed.

"Well, Kurt here found us our bird," Wes smiled. The boys were all confused at Wes's statement. But when Blaine stood up and walked up from behind the counter they all understood. The boys were on their feet and sprinted to Blaine, yelling his name, hugging him, all of them crying with pure joy.

"We missed you man." Nick sniffed.

"Yeah, but how are you here? They said you were dead." Thad asked. Blaine pulled them in and whispered to them. The all pulled back yelled thins like, 'no way', 'they can't do that', and 'but you were only eight!' after all of the boys calmed down they just talked. They talked about their pasts, a trip down Memory Lane. Eventually everyone broke into separate conversations.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way," Kurt whispered to Blaine who was sitting next to him.

"Find out what?" Blaine whispered back.

"T-That I'm gay," Kurt answered. "If you don't want my help because if my-sexuality-I can leave now."

"NO!" Blaine whispered loudly, grabbing Kurt's shoulder, "I mean- I'm gay, too. We can help each other out ya know?"

"Yeah we could," Kurt said with a smile. But on the inside Kurt was screaming with joy. It felt as if his heart was jumping from organ to organ doing a happy dance. They all hung out for another 45 minuets before David, Jeff, Nick, and Thad exchanged numbers with Kurt and left. Blaine looked over at a high tech computer in the corner.

"RECOS!" Blaine shouted causing Kurt to jump.

"Blaine, are you remembering something?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head yes.

"RECOS, really-expensive-cool-outstanding-system," Blaine stated.

"Oh," Kurt said slowly, "Like JARVIS?"

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Kurt, like JARVIS." Wes pointed out. Kurt opened his mouth to ask him how he knew but Blaine grabbed Kurt by the wrist.

"Home, Kurt! I remember where home is!" Blaine yelled. He yanked Kurt with him as he ran out the door. Kurt yelled a quick goodbye to Wes as he got in his car ready to listen to Blaine's directions.

* * *

They drove for about 6 minutes before pulling into a high class neighbor hood. It was full of mansions, tennis courts, ant other luxurious things.

"Stop!" Blaine yelled. They were outside a large white house. It was surrounded by a large black fence. The house was very well landscaped. Blaine hopped out of the car and ran to the gate. There was a small black box connected to the gate. Blaine flipped up the front of it, it was a scanner. Blaine opened an eye to the machine and it scanned.

"Welcome back Master Blaine," A female computer voice sounded from the small box. The gates opened and Blaine started to walk back to the car. He hopped in the passenger's side and gestured Kurt to drive forward.

"You live _here_?" Kurt asked in pure shock.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've been here, so it feels good to be home." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt parked on the driveway and he and Blaine slid out of the car. Blaine smiled and bounded into the front door of the huge house. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

When Kurt stepped into the house Blaine had runoff to find his parents. But Kurt stood mesmerized by the house. The décor was to die for, the set up was phenomenal, and everything screams 'a star lives here'! It was all Kurt dreamed for, for when he's an adult. Kurt walked a little deeper into the house, he heard Blaine talking to the computer, RECOS, again. He heard smashing, yelling, and cries. Kurt ran towards the noise, he entered a room that was presumably Blaine's. Blaine was in the center of the floor panting heard; there was a huge mess of broken belongings on the floor. Kurt ran to Blaine and knelt beside him. Blaine hand something in his hands, a note.

"B-Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked shakily.

"They took them," Blaine said flatly.

"Who took what?" Kurt asked placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"FBI…took…my parents." Blaine hissed, his head snapped in Kurt's direction. Kurt gasped when he saw Blaine's eyes. They weren't his normal hazel; the irises were glowing lime green.

"B-Blaine, your eyes," Kurt stuttered. He didn't know if it was out of fear for himself of for Blaine. Blaine stood up and extended his hand out to Kurt who was still on his knees.

"We need to talk,"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'M SORRY! I had to put a cliffhanger in here! Let me tell you the next chapter will hopefully be great! How was this one? Did it suck? Did it ok? What do you think?**

***Klisses***


	5. Chapter 5

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 5: Explanation

**A/N:**

**Heyyy! Author's note…author's note…nope I got nothing :P**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

***Klisses***

* * *

_Last chapter…_

"_B-Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked shakily._

"_They took them," Blaine said flatly._

"_Who took what?" Kurt asked placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder._

"_FBI…took…my parents." Blaine hissed, his head snapped in Kurt's direction. Kurt gasped when he saw Blaine's eyes. They weren't his normal hazel; the irises were glowing lime green. _

"_B-Blaine, your eyes," Kurt stuttered. He didn't know if it was out of fear for himself of for Blaine. Blaine stood up and extended his hand out to Kurt who was still on his knees._

"_We need to talk,"_

* * *

Kurt swallowed thickly and grasped Blaine's extended hand. Blaine easily brought Kurt to his feet in one swift tug. Kurt gasped at the sudden strength. Blaine led Kurt out of his room and down the long hallway. Kurt looked at the walls as they passed, there were pictures of the same man and woman, presumably Blaine's parents, and a little boy. The boy was obviously Blaine; he had the same curly dark hair and hazel-gold eyes. Kurt was jerked suddenly as they changed directions. Blaine suddenly turned again; he was running now, dragging Kurt behind him like a rag doll.

"Blaine, why are we running?" Kurt asked sprinting behind him, never missing a step.

"If we don't we'll never make through," Blaine responded. At the end of the hall was a large portrait of baby Blaine and his parents. Kurt tried to slow so they didn't run into it, but Blaine kept running. Kurt tried to beak the hold Blaine had on him but it was no use. They ran right into the picture, it was like there was nothing there. They ran straight through it. Blaine tried to stop but his footing was off, he stumbled and falls, rolling and taking Kurt with him. Blaine finally stopped tumbling and landed on his back. Kurt landed on Blaine's stomach with an '_oomph_'. Blaine starts to laugh and since his laugh is contagious to Kurt, he laughs along with him.

"That used to be harder when I was little," Blaine laughed. He sat up and groaned in pain. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just shaken up a bit, Whoa were are we?" Kurt asked looking around. They were in a medium sized room. There was a large T.V. and couch. They were surrounded by movies, books, video games, and comics. It was pretty much a straight boy's paradise.

"It's like my little _Room of Requirement_." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt smirked at him. "What? I liked Harry Potter when I was little!"

Kurt smiled at the reaction, "Calm down Blaine! I still like Harry Potter!"

"Really?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head motioning 'yes'. "Then I'm guessing you liked the portal. It was made to be like Platform 9 ¾."

"Yes, I did enjoy that. Now what did you want to talk about before we sadly got sidetracked?" Kurt asked. He was truly curious why Blaine's eyes were green. They weren't anymore but why were they.

"Well, where do I start?" Blaine asked.

"I would say the normal answer of start at the beginning, but I'd really like to know what was written on that note." Kurt said looking at the note in Blaine's hand.

"Well, it pretty much states that I either have to surrender and my parents get to be free immediately or I can take their challenge." Blaine said playing with the corner of the note.

"What's the challenge?" Kurt asked scooting closer to Blaine.

"I have to spend my senior year at one high school, no moving around, and not get caught by the FBI. If I succeed I get my parents back as a graduation gift, but if I fail my parents and I are stuck with them for the rest of out lives." Blaine stated.

"Well, that actually sounds easy enough," Kurt said with a comforting smile.

"Not really, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Why not? You just go to school, come home, and don't get caught. Easy," Kurt said.

"Yeah, no, you see I'm not normal," Blaine said looking at Kurt. Kurt was giving him an '_explain_' look. "And here's where I start my story."

Blaine got up and walked over the big couch; Kurt followed behind him and sat down.

"It all starts when I was born obviously. I was born with this…gene. It enables me to mimic people's powers. In other words, if someone can fly I just have to touch them and I can fly. It was pretty neat as a kid to be able to pick up my parents powers. My dad was strong and my mom could fly. My parents are registered supers, which means they are known by the government. When a super is born they are registered and their power is listed. But since there was no super that I had touched when they were recording me, I got away. They had been looking for someone like me forever.

"When I was eight I was telling Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Thad about my power, we called it copy touch, and we didn't notice the man listening in to us. That day we were playing soccer. I kicked it way to hard and it flew into a thorn bush. I said that I'd get it, and when I crawled into the bushes the man knocked my out. And when I woke up I was at The Compound, which was my home for the last 9 years. They made me tell them everything. They made me say why I wasn't registered, who my parents are, and even where I lived. They wanted to use me, as, as, a weapon. _The Ultimate Weapon _it what they called it. The name they gave me was 'Xero' like Xerox the company. Since they deal with documents, you know, like print them, _copy _them. They are insane wanted me to go and save people from terrorists, go to other countries and stop wars. Yeah it all sounded fine at first but they actually wanted me to do anything possible to stop the bad guy, even if it meant killing of hurting hundreds of people! Also what they did for me to get the new powers was horrible. When ever some one with a power I didn't have was born. They would strap me to a hospital table and, while I was conscious, they would cut me open. Hence the 'X' on my chest, they would peel back the skin and injected what they took from the other super into my blood. It was the most painful thin I've ever experienced.

"But once I recovered I got to do the fun part and tryout the power. By far my favorite one I've tried out was the one where I multiplied. Since I did it successfully the first time they let me play baseball with myself, literally! There were to teams of me!" Blaine looked all happy, and then his face fell.

"Then they found Tanner. Tanner is like me, he was gay and he had copy touch. Little Tanner's a year younger than us, he's like a brother to me. He was from Boston, Massachusetts. His parents aren't supers; he was misfortunate enough to get the gene. Tanner became my best friend there, he helped with the escape.

"The plan was so crazy it worked. Once day they took us to a baseball game since we had been good. Tanner doesn't enjoy playing baseball like I do but he did love to watch it. We said we had to go to the bathroom. When we were in there we made a copy of ourselves. We told out clones that one hour after the game they were supposed to evaporate and give them a message, 'catch us if you can'. That was Tanner's idea. We let the clones out, once the game was over and everyone was gone we ran. We ran as fast as we could. I told him that I was from Westerville and he told me he had relatives in Lima. Since it was closer we went for them. We made it from Arizona all the way Ohio without getting caught. We stopped to rest in a field, the field you were going to drive by. The FBI found us, we knew it was dumb to rest in pure daylight, but we were tired. We fought them off, Tanner told me to run in the opposite direction when he said go. We ran, I ran out into a street and got ran over and covered by you. And that leaves us to where we are today, any questions?"

"Just one," Kurt said, Blaine gave him a look that asked for him to continue, "Do you really expect me to believe this shit?"

Blaine looks a little taken back by the question. "Yes, I do."

"Prove it to me then," Kurt said.

"How do you want me to do that?" Blaine smirked leaning in closer to Kurt a smidge.

"Well, what powers do you have?" Kurt asked leaning back a little.

"I have every power you can think of," Blaine flashed a perfect smile.

"Fine then, um, WHOA!" Kurt shirked; Blaine was no longer in front of him. "Blaine! Where'd you go?"

Kurt heard a quick whistle from above him. His head shot up, there was nothing there. Then a figure formed back into visibility. Blaine was smirking down at Kurt, he was just floating there.

"How-I-what?" Kurt babbled.

"I became invisible, ran to the end of the room and flew to right here, and all in less than five seconds." Blaine said slowly flying back down to where he was previously. "Need more proof?"

Kurt shook his head. Blaine noticed the look on Kurt's face. It was a mix of sheer fear and utter amazement. Blaine's eyes grew what if Kurt ran away and told someone?

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Blaine asked, "P-Please don't tell any-"

"THAT'S THE MOST AMAZING FUCKING THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's excitement. "What else can you do?"

"Oh, I can do allot. Any suggestions?" Blaine asked reclining into the couch. Kurt brought his hand to his chin and thought.

"Can you transform?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"I can transform into any animals. But if you want me to transform into, I don't know, a toaster, you're out of luck." Blaine laughed as Kurt stared in amazement.

"Blaine?"

"Mhmm?" Blaine acknowledged.

"C-Can I, um, will you, never mind," Kurt said looking away sheepishly. Blaine sat forward and cupped Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt, you can ask me anything. You're my friend. There isn't anything I've kept from you about my secret so there's really nothing that I have to worry about you finding out." Blaine said with a reassuring smile.

"I was going to ask if you show me," Kurt muttered still not looking at Blaine. He felt Blaine's hand move from his cheek. Kurt felt a tiny bit of pressure on his thigh. Kurt's head snapped down to his leg. Leaning on his leg was a small fluffy black puppy. It looked a whole lot like Blaine did.

"AWWW!" Kurt cooed petting Blaine's puppy head, "Blaine your adorable!"

Blaine yipped and licked Kurt's hand. Kurt let out an 'Awww' once again, he gripped around Blaine's waist and raises him in the air. Blaine's whole body shook because his tail was wagging, he licked Kurt's nose and Kurt giggled. Blaine wiggled and hopped out of Kurt's hands. Kurt watched in awe as the puppy shifted into a massive lion. The lion had Blaine's eyes. The gigantic beast lumbered over to Kurt. All Kurt could get his body to do was raise his hand out. The lion looked at Kurt's had and nuzzled into it.

"Blaine this is amazing," Kurt breathed out. The lion roared loudly, so loud it shook the house. He kept making other noises as if trying to communicate to Kurt. Kurt retracted his hand from Blaine's mane and put them both on his hips, "Blaine if your going to talk at least be human so I can understand you!"

He literally saw the lion roll its eyes and pounce at the couch. During mid-pounce the lion transformed back to human Blaine. He was fully clothed surprisingly.

"I said I was going to turn into a T-Rex but there isn't enough room in here," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt shook his head sarcastically and laughed. He then stiffened, "Kurt?"

"How are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" Blaine asked.

"Make it through high school? You don't have your parent's to watch you so at anytime they could get you!" Kurt yelled throwing his arms into the air. "I know we've only known each other for less that two days but I finally found someone I can tolerate who's like me! I refuse to loose you."

Blaine laughed at Kurt pouting, "What do you want me to do?"

"Come to McKinley. Stay with my family." Kurt stated crossed his arms.

"Do you really expect your dad to let me?" Blaine asked leaning back on the couch.

"Well, he might if I tell him the situation your in." Kurt muttered.

"Kurt, you can't tell anyone!" Blaine shouted taking hold of Kurt's arm.

"I wasn't going to tell him _that _situation!" Kurt rolled his eyes, "I was going to say that we found your house, found your parents, heart felt reunion, you talked caught up, came out, homophobic parents, blah, blah, kicked out, et cetera. Now, hush I'm calling my dad."

"That just might work," Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his father's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, dad," Kurt said

"_Hey, Kiddo, what's up?"_

"Uh, we kind of have a situation here," Kurt stated.

"_What do you mean?" _Burt said roughly.

"Well, after the café, that I met all of Blaine's old friends. We found Blaine's home, it was great at first. They hugged, cried, it was all very touching. But then they all decided to catch up. Well Blaine told his parents he was gay and they flipped. They are extremely homophobic and they kicked him out."

"_They what!" _Burt yelled into the phone

"They kicked him out. We packed his things and were in my car right now. I wanted to ask if Blaine could go to McKinley and stay with us. He only has the rest of junior year and then senior year."

"_I-err-guess we could try to figure something out,"_ Burt babbled still a little caught up on the face that parents would do that to their child.

"Great thanks dad! Love you, bye!" Kurt yelled and hung up quickly. "It worked!"

"WAIT PROBLEM!" Blaine stated throwing a hand in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson," Kurt laughed at Blaine's raised hand.

"I have no clothes," Blaine stated gesturing to Kurt's clothes he was wearing.

"Pfft, that's no problem at all, we can go shopping!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Yeah, we could! I know where my parent's kept my money from when I was little. They had a little savings system for me." Blaine yelled jumping up and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Ugh, do we have to run again?" Kurt whined and Blaine smirked.

"Nope were doing it differently," Blaine said. He twirled Kurt around until he was facing away from Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. There was a whooshing sound in Kurt's ears, he closed his eyes tightly. He felt weightless for a few seconds and there was no ground under his feet. But with in a second there was solid ground under his shoes once again. Kurt slowly opened his eyes; they were now in a safe full of money.

"Holy…" Kurt looked over at Blaine who we smiling at him." Ok two things. One, what the hell just happened. And Two, this is a _shit_ load of money for a little kid."

Blaine laughed, "Well answer to one, I teleported us. Answer to two, I know but parents were protective. If they died in a accident or something they wanted me to be set. Also if or when we get my parents back we will have to explain to Burt because my parents both have a gay family member. So they are the least homophobic people ever!"

"We will deal with that _when_ we get them back." Kurt sassed. "Now grab your money, its shopping time!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sorry short chapter…I got Blaine's power from the show Heroes. ****I've only seen one episode but one of my friends told me about that power and I was fascinated! **

**Also I want you to know this will not be the last you hear about Tanner! I also have an idea who he is going to be related to. But if your have any other ideas PM me with who you want him to be related to! **

**Also if you have any suggestions for what you want to see in this story just tell me and I'll work it in! Also if you have a certain power you want him to have just tell me!**

**Tell what you think! Thanks! **

**TTFN! **

***Klisses***


	6. Chapter 6

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 6: When Anderson Meets Jones

**A/N:**

**Hullo! Sorry I would of updated this chapter this morning but I had tennis and yeah. **

**WARNING:**

**There is a homophobic racist bitch in this chapter! This person is not a big deal in the story but I just wanted you to be warned! **

**I also want to thank everyone! That's right, I love you all! Without ya'll this wouldn't be possible. I am very happy with the attention that this story has gotten! **

**I can prove my glee addiction…I now have 13 glee CDs! I'm pretty sure there are 15 so…Yay! I'm obsessed…is that sad? '^.^ **

**Ok, sidetracked, On To the Story!**

***Klisses***

* * *

"Kurrrrt, I look ridiculous," Blaine groaned from behind the changing room door. Kurt huffed, they had been at the mall for not even an hour and Blaine was complaining.

"Blaine, I bet you look fine, so get out here." Kurt encouraged. They had been three stores already but Kurt didn't see anything that was him. So Blaine had a few outfits from Hollister, American eagle, and Abercrombie and Fitch. None of these were in Kurt's taste. This was the first store he liked so he was determined to get Blaine out.

"Nooooo, I can pull off a sweater. I like tee shirts and jeans because you don't need a great body to wear them." Blaine whined from behind the door.

"Blaine, ass out here, now." Kurt demanded knocking on the door. He heard a sigh and the door opened up. Blaine was in a green shirt that was covered, except for the collar, by a tight crème sweater; he was also wearing tight black skinny jeans that really brought out the shape of his ass. Oh god what Kurt would do that body.

"Kurt? Did are you even listening to me?" Kurt snapped out of his trance and looked to see Blaine staring at him with a concerned look on his face.

"I-what?" Kurt said his cheeks feeling hot. Blaine chuckled slightly at Kurt.

"I said that you should be taking orders from me, considering that I could kill you faster than you could say, '_Hogsmeade_'!" Blaine laughed. Kurt straightened up and walked right up to Blaine, pushing him into the wall of the dressing room.

"_Hogsmeade_," Kurt hissed with a smirk. Blaine swallowed, "Hmm, I'm still alive; I guess you're secretly scared of me. And that's how I want it to stay."

They were flush against each other, chest to chest. Their lips were literally an inch from each other. Blaine licked his lips; his eyes quickly flicker to Kurt's lips. Kurt pulled away abruptly,

"Now, get in there and try my other outfits," Kurt said turning around and walking toward the bench, "Keep that one, your getting it."

Blaine nodded and rushed back into the stall. Kurt smirked and reclined back into the wall.

"Kurt! Boo, what are you doing here?" Kurt's eyes shot open to see Mercedes Jones, his best friend, skipping toward him. Kurt smiled as he stood up and ran to his best friend.

"Hey, 'Cedes! I'm here giving Blaine a make over," Kurt said with a smile. Mercedes eyes grew, she squealed and grabbed Kurt and push him into a wall.

"Who's this mysterious _Blaine_?" Mercedes pried. Her face was excited; she had an ear to ear grin.

"He's a-uh-a _friend_," Kurt whispered trying to keep his voice down so Blaine didn't hear him, but for all he knew Blaine could be using so super hearing to eavesdrop on his.

"Do I get to meet Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

"If you behave, yes but-"that was all Kurt got to say before Mercedes squealed again and was pushing him toward the dressing room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, Blaine grunted acknowledgement. Kurt's hand naturally flew to his hips as he smirked and sassed, "Words are Anderson, words."

"Fine," He groaned, Mercedes sighed at he dreamy voice, "Yes, Mr. Hummel?"

"I have someone you simply must meet," Kurt said linking arms with Mercedes.

"Fine one moment," Blaine said. He opened and all he was in were a pair of deep maroon skinny jeans. Blaine was sooooooo ripped; he had the body of Ryan Reynolds. His body was healed so there were no cuts or holes in his chest, but the 'X' was surely there. But who really cared it made him look sexy as hell. He heard Mercedes and some other girls around the store who was in seeing distance sigh. "Sorry, I didn't want to keep your lovely friend waiting."

"Damn white boy! You said he was a friend not a god!" Mercedes gushed. There was agreeing comments from the other gawking girls. Kurt felt jealously bubble in his gut; he didn't want anyone but him gawking at shirtless Blaine. Blaine looked around at the crowd he attracted, there was girls a ton of girls, even some guys. "Sorry ladies, I play for a different team."

There were sighs of disappointment and noises of disgust. Blaine shrugged and turned his attention back to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me! I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine smiled extending his hand to Mercedes. She looked at it questioning before she took it. Kurt's grin grew to an ear to ear simper. Kurt gave him thumbs up.

"Mercedes Jones, Kurt's best friend," She said flatly. Her eyes were traveling up and down his body slowly before starring into his eyes.

"Well, Mercedes, I must say your choice in clothing is phenomenal," Blaine flashed his smile, "The way you wore neon accessories against your black v neck is breathtaking."

Mercedes and even Kurt were taken back my Blaine's complement. Kurt looked at Blaine who mouthed 'read her mind'. Kurt felt shocked. Can Blaine read his mind? Oh god, this can be very awkward if he can. Mercedes looked at Kurt.

"I like him, you can keep him." Mercedes smirked, "But I want to get to know him more, so go put clothes on and meet me at the front of the store."

When Mercedes left Blaine turned ant walked back into the changing stall. Kurt turned his attention to Blaine, "So you can read minds?"

"Yep, it can be annoying considering not everything people say is nice." Blaine called through the door.

"C-Can you read my mind?" Kurt muttered. Blaine stuck his head out of the door.

"For some reason I can't," Kurt felt relief and concern wash over him, Blaine continued, "You see, people's minds are like cheap locks. I can easily pick the lock and get in and do what ever I want. But your mind is like a state-of-the-art, impenetrable lock. I know I can get in but you have to give me the key. Although-"

Blaine's eyes narrowed and Kurt froze. He couldn't move it was like all his bones were locked. Then Kurt was walking unwillingly toward Blaine.

"-I can control your body. There's no lock on that." Blaine smirked and released Kurt. Who let out the air that he was holding in his lungs. Blaine smiled warmly and popped back into the stall.

"Wait," Kurt stopped him, Blaine popped back out, "If you can control people's bodies and minds, why didn't you use that to escape?"

"You think it's that easy?" Blaine chortled, "There's this drug themselves with to prevent us from controlling them. I honest I have no clue what it is all I know it burns like a bitch if any lands on me."

"Oh," Was all Kurt could say. Blaine slipped back into the room and came out a minuet later dressed in Kurt's clothes. "Ready to go?"

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt to the cash register. They bought Blaine's new clothes and walked up to Mercedes who looked annoyingly at them.

"Finally, I though one of you swallowed the other while you were making out!" Mercedes huffed angrily at them.

"We weren't making out!" Kurt defended. Both of the boys were bright red.

"Mhmm, sure, whatever. Do you want a soft pretzel?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure, what about Blaine?" Kurt turned to Blaine who was a little confused.

"I've never heard of a _soft _pretzel. I thought pretzels were supposed to be hard." Blaine said. Mercedes and Kurt looked at him as if he had just asked the Fourth of July was.

"Boy, where are you from?" Mercedes sassed.

"Westerville, but then I moved to Arizona, and now I'm here in Lima staying with Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"Wait, you're staying with Kurt?" Mercedes snapped a look at Kurt.

"Yep, my parents kicked me out of the house since I'm-I'm gay." Blaine said lowering his head. _Damn he's a good actor,_ Kurt thought.

"Oh, poor baby," Mercedes cooed pulling Blaine into a hug. "It'll be ok. Let's go get that pretzel, yeah?"

Blaine sniffed and nodded, Kurt took Blaine's unoccupied side. They walked to _Auntie Ann's Pretzels. _Blaine was mesmerized by the employees as they twisted the long strips of dough into the shape of pretzels. The smell was intoxicating; it was sweet and of course smelled of bread.

"Blaine, hon," Mercedes cooed, "What would you like?"

"I-I don't know," Blaine asked looking up at her.

"Well, How about just a regular pretzel?" Mercedes suggested and Blaine nodded. "Ok, three regulars, two with salt one without."

The girl at the smiled friendly and quickly got their order down. Blaine scowled at the girl, her thoughts were horrible.

_Oh my god, I hate this job. I'm serving a fag, a black bitch, and a retard. What has this world come to? I liked it better when we were segregated, retards were locked away, and when fags kept to the closet. God,_

The girl had her hands in the cash register; Blaine took this opportunity to use his telekinesis. The register snapped shut on the girl's fingers. She yelped in pain, she tugged and tugged to get the register to open. Eventually some of her co-workers came over and Blaine released her hands. There were cuts on her knuckles, they were bleeding. Kurt and Mercedes stood there in shock. Kurt's eyes snapped down to Blaine, who was still scowling at the girl. Mercedes went to help the girl and Kurt stormed to Blaine.

"What the hell Blaine!" Kurt hissed.

"She deserved it," Blaine growled, his eyes were slightly tinged green.

"Blaine, calm down, please. What did she do?" Kurt soothed, he rubbed small circles on his back.

"She's a homophobic racist bitch," Blaine snapped, "She may have smiled at you guys, but in her head she called you a fag, Mercedes a black bitch, and me a retard. No one should ever call anyone those names. Even if it's just in their head, she got what was coming to her."

"Oh," Kurt gasped, "Then the bitch deserved it."

Blaine chuckled slightly, "She was lucky, I could have had the drawer cut her fingers off."

Kurt gulped, "Well I'm glad you didn't. She isn't worth it."

Blaine smiled at Kurt who returned it. They both walked over to Mercedes who was dumbstruck. The girl was taken to the first aid center in the mall. They all blamed the new automatic lock cash register for the damage. Blaine got really lucky.

They made their way to a table and sat down. Mercedes handed the de-salted pretzel to Kurt and the other salted one to Blaine. Blaine looked down at it; he then ripped of a small corner of it. He lifted it to his lips and took it all in his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned. It was one of the best things he's ever had; it was sweet, salty, buttery, and doughy.

"This is one of the best fucking things I've ever eaten!" Blaine yelled. Mercedes and Kurt both laughed at Blaine's enthusiasm toward the pretzel. They sat, talked, and ate for another twenty minuets before Mercedes phone started to buzz crazily. She groaned and answered it.

"Hello...oh, hey Rachel…at the mall with…no…but I don't…FINE!" Mercedes huffed and angrily tapped the end button. She sighed and stood up, "Sorry guys, Rachel needs me to come and help with some song issue. I don't know, to be honest I didn't listen."

"Ok, bye Cedes. I'll see you Monday!" Kurt said giving his friend a hug.

"Bye, Mercedes. It was a pleasure meeting you," Blaine said politely. Mercedes smiled at him and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I'll see you around, Blaine. Bye guys!" Mercedes turned and left.

"Ok, let's just-is that Figgins?" Kurt asked staring over Blaine's shoulder. Sure enough the McKinley principal was walking through the mall with a few bags on his arms. "Yeah that's the principal at McKinley."

"Perfect," Blaine said, "I'll be right back."

Kurt watched as Blaine strode over to the man. Blaine stopped his; it looked like a civil conversation. Blaine made eye contact the entire time. Kurt could see the green glow of Blaine's irises. Blaine shook hands with the man and strode back to Kurt.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes at Blaine, who tried to look oh so innocent.

"Let's just say hello to McKinley's newest student." Blaine smiled.

"Really!" Kurt jumped ant hugged Blaine. Blaine just stood there for a second before wrapping his arms around Kurt. They broke away after a few seconds. "Yay!"

"Yep, I start on Monday," Blaine said, Kurt gave his a confused look, "Mind control is fucking fantastic."

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded. Blaine just laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Let's go home it's already 6."

* * *

"Blaine, Blaine, wake up," Kurt whispered shaking him slightly. Blaine groaned and rolled away from the touch. Kurt smirked and then flicked his nose. Blaine yelped in shock. He rubbed his nose.

"That didn't hurt but what the hell?" Blaine whined.

"You fell asleep as soon as you sat down. Were home from the mall," Kurt smiled down at the drowsy boy.

"Well I exhausted, I've had a long day and all." Blaine groaned. Kurt laughed and skipped around to Blaine's door. He opened it and Blaine fell out, before Blaine hit the ground he floated so he didn't hit the concrete. Kurt thumped him upside the head and Blaine lost concentration and fell on his ass.

"And I repeat what the hell!" Blaine yelled.

"Anyone could have seen you!" Kurt scolded and extended his hand down to Blaine. Blaine huffed and took Kurt's hand. He got to his feet and brushed himself off. Kurt handed the bags to Blaine. They both walked into the house, it was like all of Kurt's family was waiting for them. Blaine just looked at his feet; Kurt put his arm around his encouragingly.

"I'm going to take Blaine to his room and then turn in. it's been a long day," Kurt said to his family. The all made agreeing comments. They headed up stares as soon as they were out of earshot Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Your one damn good actor," Kurt laughed.

"Yep I know," Blaine gloated. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked into his room, "Goodnight Blaine,"

"Night, Kurtie!" Blaine called. Kurt turned to yell at him but Blaine's door was already closed. Kurt huffed and slammed the door lightly. But when the door was closed he fell face first on his bed and sighed. Only one thing was caught in his mind…

_Blaine Anderson, the supermegafoxyawesomehot superhero. _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Another chapter down! Yay! I want to say that my sister actually asked my grandpa when the Fourth of July is. She really is a blonde; we have no clue where she got it because all the rest of us have brunette hair! **

**Review please! Give me you feedback!**

**Until next time!**

***Klisses***


	7. Chapter 7

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 7: New Kid, New School

**A/N:**

**Hello! A million sorrys for not updating yesterday, but it was hell! **

**Also thanks for the subscription and favorites for this story! But no reviews :'( I was a little sad but o well.**

**Nothing else to say!**

**I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!**

***Klisses***

* * *

_Kurt,_

_Good morning, Kurtie! I left easily this morning because I wanted to see Figgins to make sure our…'conversation' was clear. So I'll see you at school!_

_-Blaine :)_

Kurt smiled down at the little note. Kurt was on his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone when he found this note taped to Kurt's coffee cup. He laughed, Blaine already knew him so well. Kurt sipped his coffee for breakfast as he waited for Finn to come down so they could head to school. Kurt looked up to see a sleepy Finn standing there. He was dressed in a McKinley Football tee shirt and jeans. Kurt huffed as his eyes trailed Finn's giant body.

"What?" Finn said with a yawn.

"So we wake up at the same time, yet I'm always down here before you, more awake, and dressed better. How is this possible?" Kurt asked over his cup.

"I pretty much sleep for an hour and then get ready in 10 minuets." Finn said as he poured a bowl of cereal into a large bowl and then drowned it in milk. Kurt winced at the amount that one boy can eat. Finn just rolled his eyes at Kurt's expression.

"Less eye roll, more eating. I want to get to school." Kurt ordered as he rinsed out his empty cup and placed in into the dishwasher, Finn just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Blaine scribbled down a simple note and stuck it Kurt's coffee cup. _A pleasant surprise I hope, _Blaine thought. He took a quick look at himself; he was wearing a short sleeve green dress shirt with a black bow tie, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket all accompanied by a black messenger bag. Blaine had grabbed the jacket and bag was from his house, they were his father's. His father was a great man, he wasn't a fighter but he would if necessary. His father would let Blaine wear his jacket and play with his bag every once and a while so he just had to take them.

Blaine turned and walked to the back door. He didn't want to wake anyone up so he just phased through it. He clutched the strap of his black messenger bag and he ran. He ran into a bush that was on the side of the school in less then 5 seconds. He stuck his head out and looked around before getting out of the bush and brushing himself off.

Blaine walked to the front of the school and walked in the doors. There weren't very many students in the hall. Blaine turned into the main office, and walked straight into Figgins office. The man jumped when the door opened, his head shot up and he looked at the door.

"Who are you?" The man bellowed. Blaine smirked, turned around and closed the door. He walked up to the principal's desk and sat in the chair in front of it.

"I am Blaine Anderson, the new student," He claimed. Figgins flipped through papers on his desk before looking up at Blaine again.

"I'm afraid we don't have any new students," Figgins proclaimed. Blaine's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"I'm afraid you do," Blaine annunciated, leaning forward and looking into the man's eyes, "Now print a schedule for me, I don't really care what I get just as long as it's a junior schedule. I'm going to tell all the teachers that I'm a last minuet transfer student, and that they aren't allowed to question it. Nod if you understand."

Figgins robotically nodded before turning and typing on his computer. The printer suddenly came alive and printed out a sheet of paper. Blaine pulled it out and looked to see if it was acceptable.

_Locker: 206_

_Combo: 06-02-11_

_1. AP English_

_2. American History_

_3. Chemistry_

_4.3D Art_

_Lunch_

_5. Spanish III_

_6. Advanced Gym_

_7. AP Calculus_

Blaine looked back up to Figgins and nodded. He stood up and walked out his office. Blaine continued to walk out into the hallways, they were quite full now. Blaine held his head high and ignored the whispers and stares. Blaine listened to their thoughts, he just blocked them out when he realized that half of them were about how hot he was. He had no interest in any of them. All he wanted was the one Kurt Hummel. Blaine smiled to himself, Kurt was an angel. He was just perfect in everyway to Blaine. His eyes skimmed the numbers on the locker doors. _204...205…206… _

Blaine turned to the locker and put in his combination. He opened and groaned at the plainness of it. It was just a boring gray, but Blaine was prepared to spice it up. He opened his bag and got out old pictures. One was of his mom and him on the beach. Another was his father with him on his shoulders. There was then a group picture of his family, picture of him and all his friends from when they were younger, and finally one there was one of Kurt, Mercedes, and himself from a photo booth at the mall.

Blaine hung up his bag just as his locker slammed shut. Blaine whipped around to see a group of jock standing in front of him with large cups of multicolored liquid.

"Well, good morning fellas, how can I help you?" Blaine quipped with a large smile on his face.

"Morning hobbit, were McKinley's 'Welcoming Committee' and we thought you could use a nice slushie facial. Free of charge of course." The largest one sneered. He looked as if he was going to throw his cup.

"Hmm, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Blaine interjected. The jock stopped and burst out laughing.

"Why not, hobbit? What can you do? I doubt you-Whoa!" The jock was interrupted by Blaine grabbing his slushie holding wrist. The other jocks started to throw their drinks. So Blaine twisted the jock's wrist, forcing him to turn around and be a shield for him, taking each slushie straight in the face.

Blaine dropped his arm and ran (at normal human speed) away from the scene. Blaine looked behind him and saw all the jocks following him. He went to turn his head to see where he was going just as he ran into someone. They both tumbled to the ground, he heard an angered shout and then a long stream of Spanish cuss words.

"What the hell! Who are-Oh, well, hello." The Latino girl immediately changed when she saw Blaine. The girl had black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail; she was also in a cheerleader uniform. Blaine hopped to his feet and helped her up. The jocks came storming up behind them within a few seconds.

"Move, Santana, this one's ours." The slushied one hissed glaring at Blaine.

"Don't get your jock strap in a knot, Karofsky. What the hell happened to you?" the girl, Santana, laughed at the sweet syrup covered jock, Karofsky. Karofsky's face contorted to an extremely pissed expression.

"This little hobbit used me as a shield when we tried to slushie him," Karofsky snapped, his eyes never left Blaine. Santana threw her arm around Blaine and laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, Karofsky! This hobbit owned you! Represent! Ha, you're not getting this one, he's mine." Santana choked in between laughs, she took a deep breath to regain composure, "Now, scram before I go all Lima Heights on your asses."

The jocks all grumbled under there breath before they turned and sulked away. Blaine looked at Santana in shock, this girl had power. It's probably a good thing that she's on his side.

"You got a name hobbit?" Santana cooed placing a finger under his chin. Blaine straightened up and gently pushed her finger away.

"Blaine Anderson," He greeted as he extended his hand to her. "Thanks for saving my ass back there."

"Your welcome, hobbit, the names Santana Lopez. Those guys are asses to everyone; I'm glad someone finally grew a pair and stood up to them." Santana said clapping Blaine on the back. "So where are you from?"

"That's complicated," Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck, "You see, I'm originally from Westerville, but I was moved to Arizona and now I here."

"Interesting," Santana said her eyes raking over Blaine's body.

"Tana! Tana! Tana!" Their heads turned to see a blonde cheerleader skipping toward them.

"Hey, Britt, what's up?" Santana smiled at the pretty girl.

"Who's the dwarf?" She cooed ruffling Blaine's hair. He jerked back and quickly fixed it.

"The hobbit's name is Blaine Anderson." Santana introduced him to the girl. "And Blaine, this is Brittany Pierce."

"Do you wanna make out?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Um, no, no thank you," Blaine said quickly.

"Why not, hobbit? Brittany is the most gorgeous girl here besides me!" Santana yelled as she glared at Blaine.

"I'm not really into that." Blaine coolly shrugged.

"What do you mean not into that? What boy wouldn't be into a cheerleader?" Santana shouted at Blaine, who just stood there calmly. Who knows what would happen if he lost his cool.

"I know a _gay_ one." Blaine said emphasizing on the word '_gay_'.

"Aw, Kurtsie will be happy to have another dolphin around!" Brittany squealed.

"Did she just call me a dolphin?" Blaine whispered over to Santana.

"A dolphin is a gay shark." Santana laughed.

"So you guy are friends with Kurt? As in Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, how do you know Kurt?" Santana asked wiggling her eye brows.

"I'm staying at his house until I can work something out." Blaine muttered.

"You're staying with Hummel? Damn you work fast!" Santana laughed throwing her arm around Blaine once again.

"No you don't understand I-"

"Blaine!" He heard a familiar voice yell. He turned to see Kurt and Mercedes walking toward them.

"Hi guys, I see you've met Blaine." Kurt said with a huge smile.

"You bet your ass we did! So I'm standing here waiting for Britt when I get ran over by hobbit here! I look at him and I think he's pretty hot; it's a shame that he's gay. Any way, he's was getting chased by Karofsky and his Goons. Turns out Karofsky went to slushy Blaine but Blaine some how got Karofsky in the way and he got slushied instead!" Santana burst into hysterical laughter. Kurt's face turned the color of new white bed sheets.

"Kurt are you-"

That was all Blaine got in before the bell rang signaling that there were 5 minuets before the start of school. Kurt sprinted toward his first period class. Everyone else said there goodbyes and left. Blaine stood there for a few seconds before heading toward English.

He quickly got to his locker and grabbed a small binder just in case he needed it. He shut his locker and started to walk down the nearly disserted hall. He accidentally bumped someone who was at their locker.

"I'm so sorry, I-"Blaine looked up at who ha ran into and his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was a short boy. He had spiked, dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"T-Tanner?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ooooo! **

**When I think of Tanner I think of Niall Horan!**

**Sorry for the short chapter and all of the dialoge in it but I've been super busy lately! I'll make sure to catch up on my writing real soon! I promise! **

**Please review! I really want your feedback because I'm not sure if this is good or bad or what.**

**Later readers!**

***Klisses***


	8. Chapter 8

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 8: The War of 1812 and Potassium Permanganate

**A/N: **

**Hi everyone! **

**Aimee- I'm really sorry that you feel that way about this story. I get what you're saying about Kurt. Trust me; Kurt _definitely_ isn't in this story just to gawk at Blaine. At this point in the story Kurt is gawking at Blaine a lot. But to be honest, wouldn't you gawk at something that's so close and you don't have? I know I have. Please don't give up on this story yet just remember that there's a method to my madness! **

**Mia Mor: Awww! You're so sweet! I either over think or under think everything and I was really over thinking last night! I was kind of dissing my story for everything :S. But then I saw your review and you reminded that that was just one review and that there were others that liked the story! Thank you sooooooo much! Love you too! **

**Ok I added the best social studies teacher ever in this chapter! I had him a few years ago. I love him to death! He gave the nickname Colonel Junior. Since my brother was Colonel I was Colonel Junior. We got the nickname because he said our last name was very Nazi. :S Btw anything I put in here about him are true, he would actually say or do this to a student.**

**On To The Story!**

***Klisses***

* * *

"I'm so sorry, I-"Blaine looked up at who he ran into and his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was a short boy. He had spiked, dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"T-Tanner?" Blaine stuttered.

The boy seemed oblivious to who was in front of him because the one minuet bell rang.

"Shit!" The boy yelled, he had a thick Boston accent, he ran in the direction of the art wing.

Blaine watched as the boy, who he was positive was Tanner, ran toward the art wing of the school. Blaine's thoughts ran through his mind wild. Why was Tanner here? Did he find his relatives? If so, who was Tanner related to?

The final bell broke his train of thought. This time Blaine yelled shit and sprinted toward AP English. He looked at his schedule to ensure that he was at the right room. _Yep, room 179, _Blaine thought. He took a deep breath and threw the door open. The class's eyes flew to the suddenly opened door. Blaine entered the room with confidence, but the confidence was false. He was nervous out of his mind, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Who are you?" The female teacher asked with a struck tone.

"Blaine Anderson, I'm a transfer student." Blaine answered as calmly as he could.

"I wasn't aware that there was going to be a student in my class." The teacher responded looking over Blaine. Blaine could practically feel her cold eyes clawing at his soul. Ok, that was a little overdramatic even for him.

"I'm a last minute transfer student," Blaine said, he looked into the teacher's eyes. His eyes momentarily flickered lime-green. The teacher stared hypnotized and shuttered.

"Of course, go grab a book from the shelf and go sit by Mr. Abrams." The teacher said in a robotic tone.

"Thank you, ma'am," Blaine said with a smirk. Blaine wondered over the book shelf and selected a book. He then found his way to the seat that he was instructed to take. The person that was next to the desk was a boy, he was in a wheelchair. He was kind of scrawny with short brown hair and glasses. The class resumed from where it left off.

"Sup, man, names Artie," the boy introduced himself to Blaine, he stuck his fist out.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine greeted bumping his fist to Artie's.

"Yeah, I know. No one's ever been able to last one of Mrs. Hancock's stares but you just stared back! Real badass man," Artie said nodding his head in approval.

"Thanks, man. I'm not really intimidated by anyone." Blaine said with a shrug.

"And for that, I give you props." Artie said as he returned his attention to the front.

Blaine smiled to himself before focusing back on the board.

* * *

"Kurt, boo, you've been off all morning." Kurt looked over to Mercedes who was staring at him as he awkwardly twirled his pen.

"Yeah, you aren't action like you normally do. I haven't even gotten one comment about my new rabbit sweater!" Rachel sounded a little disappointed. Why she would be upset that Kurt didn't insult her sweater was beyond Kurt's understanding.

"It's just, what Blaine did to Karofsky was the most dumbass move I've ever heard of! He should of just should of taken the slushie! Karofsky's probably just going to come after him even more! And what if Blaine has a temper? How will he control himself? He just might-" Kurt snapped his mouth shut. He almost told Blaine's secret and that would of ruined everything.

"He might what?" Mercedes asked narrowing her eyes at Kurt. Kurt just sat there with his mouth closed and his eyes awkwardly searching the room as if it had an answer for him.

"Wait whose Blaine?" Rachel asked. Kurt had never been so thankful for Rachel's random subject changes.

"Oh, just Kurt's _boyfriend_." Mercedes smirked at Kurt.

"AWE! Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends." Rachel pouted.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kurt defended, "He's just a friend who needs a little push in life."

"Mhmm, more like a little push towards your bedroom," Mercedes muttered no longer looking at Kurt.

"Mercedes!" Kurt hissed to his best friend. Mercedes and Rachel were laughing crazily now.

"Oh come on, Kurt! He's really cute, you should hit that." Mercedes said with a wink.

"I already did," Kurt mumbled barely audible.

"What did you just say?" Mercedes said snapping her gaze to Kurt's.

"I-"

"Mr. Hummel, Ms. Jones, Ms. Berry, are you working?" Mr. Newberg snapped to the group of juniors.

"Yes, Mr. Newberg," They said in unison. The math teacher gave an unconvinced nod before continuing this stalkerish walk around the class room.

"This conversation isn't over Hummel," Mercedes giggled softly. Kurt gave her thumbs up and a soft chuckle, but on the inside he was panicking.

_How was he getting out of this one?_

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of first period. Blaine got up and started to his locker. He had gotten on the good side of Artie; hopefully he just made a friend. He needed friends to fit in, but he sure as hell wouldn't mind being friends with only Kurt. Kurt was beautiful, no scratch that Kurt was the most fucking pulchritudinous thing he has ever seen. Blaine wanted nothing more than to make Kurt his but he didn't have a clue if Kurt had any interest in him, but who would? Sure Blaine was good-looking but that wasn't enough to cover what a freak he really was. A freak that gets more powerful by touching people. That's not weird at all. He sighed and opened his locker. He placed his binder and book into the McKinley locker. He then pulled out a folder for his next class.

He walked down the hall toward his history class looking for two people, Kurt and Tanner. He wanted the comfort and security he seemed to get from Kurt and he wanted to learn why Tanner was here and he also wanted the brotherliness of him as well. Blaine walked into his history class and a smile broke out on his face. Sitting at a desk in the back of the room was Kurt with a nose in a book.

Blaine silently made his way over to the empty desk next to him. He flopped down next to him. He smiled and leaned over to see what Kurt was reading. Kurt still hasn't looked up; he just pulled his book close. Blaine was confused so he tried to lean closer.

"Just leave me alone," Kurt snapped pulling his book even closer. Blaine was a little hurt, what did he do?

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt. I'll just go." Blaine muttered. Kurt stiffened up and his head shot toward the voice.

"Blaine! No, no, I'm sorry I though you were someone else! Please don't go." Kurt said with an apologetic smile.

"It's ok, I just though I did something wrong." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Oh no you're fine, well; I did want to ask you what happened with Karofsky." Kurt asked.

"Well-" Blaine started.

"Heads up, shut up," The teacher said. Blaine's head snapped toward the rude greeter.

"I see we have fresh meat in the class, got a name kid?" The man asked.

"Blaine Anderson, Sir," Blaine said, he was a little taken back by this man.

"I'm Mr. Lance. Now which one of you can remember when the War of 1812 was?" Mr. Lance asked searching the room. "Nelson,"

The boy jumped back into reality. He ran a hand through his thick mullet. "Urm, 1812?"

"Wrong, Hummel?"

"1812." Kurt stated coolly.

"Correct," Mr. Lance turned ant started to write facts about the war. Blaine looked over to Kurt with a 'what the fuck' look on his face.

"You get used to it," Kurt mouthed to him that was followed by a silent laugh. Blaine smiled; this could be a very interest remainder of the year.

* * *

"What class do you have next?" Kurt asked as they exited Mr. Lance's room. Blaine shook the recent image of Mr. Lance screaming 'what-do-you-think-you're-doing' really loud and ran together at Rick 'the stick' Nelson for sleeping.

"Oh, um, chemistry," Blaine said looking briefly at his schedule.

"I sadly do not have chemistry next, so good luck." Kurt said just as they got to his locker. Blaine continued to walk to his locker. He exchanged his things and made his way to chemistry. The greeting was the same as in first period only he wasn't late this time, he was actually early.

"You'll be lab partners with Jackson." Mrs. Keller stated pointing to the lab table in the far corner of the room. Blaine made his was to it and sat down. He opened his chemistry and wrote his name in it.

"YES, a new partner! Thanks Mrs. Keller! I promise this one won't break!" He heard a teenage boy yell from above him. He had long curly black hair and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a green Aéropostal tee shirt and baggy old blue jeans. "Sup, I'm Jackson Reynolds, but people also call me Jack."

"Hi Jack, I'm Blaine Anderson, people call me Blaine." Blaine said sticking out his hand.

"Blaine is to main stream, how about I call you B?" Jackson said shaking Blaine's hand and then sitting down next to Blaine.

"That's cool," Blaine said. Jackson nodded and started to poke the random bottles of chemicals in front of him.

"What school did you come from?" Jack asked as he shook a random blue-ish one.

"A special governments run school, it didn't really have a name." Blaine confessed. It technically was true, the government would have Tanner and himself sit through long boring lessons for school. Technically he still needs to finish senior year, but due to the education he got from The Compound he has more knowledge than a person with a Doctorate degree.

"Ah so your smart, awesome. Just because your smart doesn't mean you have to do all the work. I like to mix the chemicals." Jackson said still fiddling with the random chemicals.

"Can I ask what happened to your old lab partner?" Blaine asked, he wanted to know just what this guy is capable of.

"Oh, yeah, so Jerry told me to mix these two liquids. I didn't know what they were he just told me to mix them. It started bubble and Jer went to measure it, and he knocked it over on himself and he had to take a chemical shower. Since then Mrs. Keller just had me do worksheets because everyone had partners, but now I have you!" Jackson said all excited.

Mrs. Keller interrupted their conversation by starting a lab. Everyone got working as soon as she was done.

"Hey, B, you're smart. What would happen if I mixed these two chemicals?" Jackson asked holding up two bottles. Blaine looked up briefly and knew what was in those bottles. One contained potassium permanganate and the other contained glycerol. He turned his head back to the work sheet.

"They will explode." He said flatly.

"_Sweeeeet_," Jackson said. He drug out the 'e' in sweet. Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes; he could really like having Jackson as his lab partner.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I shall finish the school day in the next update. I will mainly stress lunch and gym in the next update and then I'm done with the first day of school. **

**Please review! They make me feel loved :P**

**BYEEEE! **

***Klisses***


	9. Chapter 9

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 9: Tanner's Return

**A/N:**

**I get to update this story early today, yay! I normally wouldn't of started typing this until after tennis, but yesterday I woke up to the unpleasant of someone getting sick in my bathroom. I was all freaked out so I went to quickly roll out of bed and I wacked my knee on the metal part of my bed :S yeah not a fun way to wake up…**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

***Klisses***

* * *

"-and then it just blew up! I was like, 'Dude! You don't put footballs in ovens either!'" Jackson exploded with laughter. Blaine let out a soft chuckle at Jack who was holding his stomach.

"Jack, so you have ADHD or something?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"We really have no clue," Jack said with a shrug, "Hey I got to go to English, see ya later?"

"Yeah later, Jack," Blaine said as he turned toward the art wing. He entered the art room and his eyes fell on Mercedes. Blaine quickly introduced himself to the teacher. Mercedes saw Blaine and patted the chair next to her. Blaine smiled and sat down next to his, friend? Is Mercedes his friend?

"Hi Blaine, how's you day been so far?" Mercedes asked politely.

"It's been pretty good, I've met some…_interesting_ people today." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Who have you met today?" She asked as she got sat a project on the table. It looked like a news paper piano.

"Oh, well this kid named Artie. He's pretty cool, really nice. Then I met Mr. Lance, that crazy history teacher. And then I met Jackson Reynolds, he's different." Blaine said. Mercedes was just nodding.

"Yeah, Artie is actually in Glee with me and Mr. Lance can definitely be an interesting teacher. I don't really know Jackson too well, all I know is he can have some issues on focusing." Mercedes giggled.

"Yeah, we were talking and there conversation went from me explaining why Mentos and Coke explode when mixed to what his friends blew up in his oven. He is really random but that's why he's so fun to be around." Blaine said. He was watching Mercedes laugh and place gooey newspaper strips on her 'piano'. "What are you making?"

"A paper mache piano," Mercedes said sticking her goo covered hands back into the glue mixture for another sliver of paper.

"Cool! Where do I get the news paper to start my project?" Blaine asked. Mercedes pointed him to a large filing cabinet. He oopened the one labeled 'Newspapers' and inside was a large assortment of different sizes, shapes, and colors of newspapers. Blaine grabbed a bunch and returned to the table. Mercedes then sent him to go get masking tape. He got the tape and Mercedes told him to form a shape of something with the tape and newspaper. Blaine sat down and got busy. They then fell into a comfortable conversation about their classes.

"What are you making Blaine?" Mercedes said looking curiously Blaine's project.

"It's Willoughby!" Blaine shouted.

"Really, it looks like a cow." Mercedes said with a laugh.

"I'm not done yet. I still have to cover it with that gooey shit and then paint it so just hush." Blaine snapped playfully before returning to his deformed beginning of a cat. Mercedes rolled her eyed and returned to her piano. She got up and placed her piano on a table covered in white paper.

"Mercedes! Mercedes!" Blaine yelled, he then pretend sneezed into his hands, "High five!"

Blaine playfully stuck his hands in Mercedes's face. She pulled back and brought her hands up to push Blaine's hands away from her face. Blaine just shot his hands back to her face. She snickered and with an eye roll she high fived his hands.

"Yes!" Blaine laughed fist pumping into the air.

"Did you really just stick your hands in the glue just to get a high five?" Mercedes said with a smirk.

"No…well, yes…is that sad?" Blaine asked.

"Just a smidge, now come on it's time to clean up. Lunch is in a few minuets." Mercedes said. Blaine nodded and ran back to the table to clean up.

_This one's a keeper, good job Kurt._ Mercedes thought.

* * *

Blaine and Mercedes walked out of the art room, Blaine was still defending his paper mache cat. Blaine followed Mercedes into the cafeteria, Blaine felt really out of place. He decided to look for Kurt or Tanner.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Blaine and Mercedes both went to turn around but before Blaine could make a full turn he was falling. Someone had their arms around Blaine's waist, taking him down in a football tackle. They landed hard on the linoleum floor. He groaned and looked up; right above him was a spiky haired blonde.

"Tanner!" Blaine yelled flinging his arms around the smaller boy. "I thought I lost you."

"I told ya it's not easy to get rid of me." Tanner said his accent made Blaine smile. He missed him, he was his best friend.

"Uh, Tuck, who's this? You've never acted like this before." Blaine looked up to see a tall boy with a Mohawk.

"More importantly, Puck, who's this?" Mercedes asked pointing at Tanner who hopped up and expended his hand to Mercedes.

"Tanner Puckerman, and Puck, its Tanner not Tuck!" He snapped.

"Well if I'm Puck then your Tuck, you're a Puckerman! And now you're social! You have barely said one word all day!"" Puck yelled throwing his arm around Tanner.

"Oh, so this is the relative we were looking for!" Blaine said smiling at Puck.

"Yeah, his mother is my mother's sister." Tanner said trying to push Puck off him.

"Wait why were you looking for me?" Puck asked confused.

"Wait he doesn't know about us?" Blaine whispered to Tanner who shook his head 'no'.

"Know about you? Are you guys like dating? I mean I know Tanner's gay but are you?" Puck asked looking between the boys.

"Yes I'm gay. No we aren't dating. We're best friends." Blaine stated smiling at Tanner.

"Blaine?" Blaine turned to see Kurt standing there behind him.

"Kurt! This is Tanner the one I've told you about! Tanner, this is Kurt. I'm staying with him." Blaine said happily.

"Hello," Tanner mumbled.

"Tan I know your shy around new people but Kurt won't hurt us. He knows," Blaine whispered into Tanner's ear.

"Oh, well hello Kurt I'm Tanner Puckerman." Tanner said with a small smile.

"Hell Tanner, I'm Kurt Hummel." They shook hands, "Let's go sit with the rest of the gang."

Blaine got his food and they made their way to the table with a small group of students.

"Ok guys, this is my friend, Blaine, and Puck's cousin, Tanner. They are both new so be nice." Kurt snapped.

"Well you both know Puck, Mercedes, and Finn. So this is Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, and Artie." Kurt introduced one side of the table and then went down the other side. "This is Sam, Quinn, and-"

"I'm Rachel Berry!" the short brunette introduced loudly, "are either of you planning on joining Glee?"

"Rachel, babe, calm down," Finn said placed an arm around the girl. Rachel huffed and sat back down. They rest of the standing students took their seats. Blaine sat in between Tanner and Kurt, Tanner sat with Puck on his other side, and Kurt had Mercedes on his other side.

"So where are you guys from?" Sam asked.

"Well I'm from Westerville, but we met in a government run privet school in Arizona." Blaine said playfully nudging Tanner. "Tan's from Boston."

"Talk, talk, talk!" Brittany chanted, "Say something!"

"Something," Tanner muttered with his head looking down at his hands in his lap.

"You're to quiet," Brittany huffed.

"He's just shy, boo," Kurt cooed. Tanner looked over at him with a grateful look, Kurt just smiled warmly.

"I like him," Tanner whispered into Blaine's ear, "He's a keeper."

Blaine turned red and glared down at Tanner. Yes Tanner is shorter than Blaine, but not by much. Tanner looked back up at Blaine with a smirk Blaine just rolled his eyes. Blaine shook his head and surprisingly French fries fell off.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Blaine laughed at the familiar voice. He turned around to see a pouting Jackson with a container of French fries.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Blaine asked as he laughed.

"I _was_ building a fort of fries on your head but you move far too much." Jack laughed popping a fry into his mouth. "Who's that?" Jackson asked through a fry full mouth. Blaine followed the fry he was using to point at the person. It was Tanner.

"First off, chew, swallow, and then talk. And this is Tanner; he's a friend from an old school. He's originally from Boston." Blaine said nudging Tanner a bit. Tanner wasn't looking at Jack. "He's also shy."

"Dude! The Red Sox are my favorite baseball team!" Jackson yelled excitedly.

"Josh Beckett is my father," Tanner muttered it was barely audible.

"WHAT! Your sooooooo lucky! He's like the best!" Jackson was jumping up and down now.

"Yeah he's my biological father, but he's not married to my mother. He also really doesn't know me. He's far to busy." Tanner muttered with a small shrug. Before Jack could comment the end of lunch bell rang.

"Oh, got to go, I'll see you around Tanner." Jackson yelled over his shoulder as he left the room. Blaine looked over at Tanner; he had a tiny stupid smile on his face.

"Tanner has a crush," Blaine quietly sing-songed. Tanner's face dropped and he punched Blaine lightly on the arm.

"I do not, and if I did I couldn't do anything about it. He's straight." Tanner sighed. Blaine frowned and put his hand on Tanner's back.

"Let's go to class," Blaine said with a small smile. Tanner shook his head in agreement.

* * *

The next class went fast especially since he was fluent in Spanish and five other languages. The teacher was this man with curly hair named Mr. Schuester but people called him Mr. Schue. When the bell rang Blaine went to his locker and grabbed his messenger bag that had his gym clothes in it. He then walked into the gym locker. He looked and saw a group of the Glee kids and also Jackson was also pretty close to them.

"Are you following me?" Jackson laughed.

"Naw man, Figgins wants me to watch you so you don't explode anymore footballs." Blaine responded and then laughed.

"Hey, that wasn't me who blew it up!" Jackson defended putting a hand to his chest acting like he was offended.

"Hush and finish getting changed," Blaine playfully snapped.

"Yes, sir!" Jackson saluted Blaine and slipped his shirt on. Blaine rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. "Damn dude! What the fuck happened to your chest?"

Everyone turned to Blaine to see the large 'X' scar on his chest. There were mumbles and comments of his chest.

"I-uh-childhood accident, I almost died no biggie anymore," Blaine said quickly and then pulled a gym shirt on.

"Damn, I have scars but none like that!" Jackson said still looking at Blaine's chest area. "But is its any conciliation you ripped dude!"

"Ok, I'm so confused, are you straight or gay because I'm getting a mixed signal." Blaine said changing his pants to basketball shorts.

"I'm straight I'm just really straight forward, honest, and as friendly as a puppy." Jackson said with a smile.

"You are very friendly I'll give you that." Blaine laughed.

"Who let a fag in this gym class?" Blaine turned to see Karofsky standing there with a bunch of other jocks.

"Figgins let a fag in this gym class." Blaine snapped.

"Dude, you're gay?" Jackson asked looking more confused that earlier.

"You need to add oblivious to your list." Blaine chuckled.

"Dude your right I am also gullible!" Jackson laughed.

"I hate to break up your tea party but we refuse to let a fairy in here while were changing." A random jock hissed.

"If you have a problem talk to Figgins or you can come at me bro!" Blaine yelled. Jackson grabbed Blaine and pulled him out of the way of the jocks that made a run for him. Jack had Blaine by the wrist and drugs him out into the gym with everyone else.

"Hey shit-for-brains, WHAT THE HELL!" Jackson yelled. The taller boy towered over Blaine, but Blaine refused to cower.

"If they had a problem with my sexuality they can deal with me." Blaine snapped.

"But there were ten of them and two of us! And I really don't feel like have the shit beat out of me today!" Jackson shouted Blaine smiled on the inside. He wanted to be pissed at Jackson but he couldn't, Jackson would have helped his fight off those asses. He may have just met him but he was starting to be a true friend.

"Sorry Jack, I just don't like to be messed with," Blaine muttered looking down a bit.

"It's cool just try to finish the year with out beating the shit out of anyone or vise versa." Jack sighed with a smile.

"Fine, but if they come at me I'm defending myself." Blaine chuckled.

"If that ever comes up, I'll be there and I'll be praying we kick ass instead of our asses getting kicked, agreed?" Jackson said sticking out his hand to make it a deal.

"Agreed," Blaine said taking Jack's hand and gave it one shake.

* * *

The day just ended and Kurt was at his locker putting books into his locker. He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and forced around and slammed into the locker next to him. Kurt hissed in pain as the lock collides with his lower back. He looked up to see Karofsky towering over him with his group of Neanderthals behind him.

"H-How can I help you, Karofsky." Kurt spat out. Karofsky pushed him harder into the locker.

"I want to teach that hobbit not to mess with me again, and we saw that he's real buddy-buddy with you so if we hurt you hobbit will rip that confidence out of him and realize that he belongs." Karofsky hissed into Kurt's ear.

"Blaine won't ever lose confidence so you might as well get used to it." Kurt snapped. Bad idea. Karofsky pulled him back and slammed him twice as hard into the locker the lock just barely missed his spine and stabbed into the right side of his lower back. Kurt whimpered a little.

"Oh, he'll lose his confidence or we will beat you everyday." Karofsky growled. Suddenly Karofsky was ripped from Kurt's shoulders. Kurt was thrown to the floor but before he hit the ground he was caught. When Kurt looked up he saw Jackson had caught him, he had a worried expression on his face. Kurt looked over to Karofsky; Blaine had him by the jacket.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Karofsky yelled at the jocks. They were pressed flat against the lockers, unable to move. Karofsky growled at them and he caught Blaine by surprise when he backed up fast into a locker. Blaine his shoulder first, there was a sickening pop and Blaine fell clutching his arm. He slid down the lockers eyes closed. Karofsky smirked and pulled his leg back. He threw it forward to kick Blaine's body, but Blaine's good arm flew up and caught Karofsky's ankle and squeezed. He barked out a noise of pain. Blaine shoved his foot forward; he stumbled and fell into the jocks that were lined up on the wall. Blaine slowly stood up; everyone's eyes were on him. Blaine looked at his dislocated shoulder, he shook a bit and the arm flopped slightly. Blaine smirked and grabbed the shoulder. With a swift movement and a loud crack he popped it back into place. The crowed let out a long wincing noise.

"Now, I'm letting you go because I'm nice, but if you have a problem with me I'd appreciate you take it out on me and not my innocent friends. So help me if I hear that you so much as touched one of my friends I will not go easy on you like I did today." Blaine hissed he dropped his physical control on the football players. They fell on to the boy on the ground. He turned and walked over to Kurt. He gently lifted Kurt to his feet, Kurt winced at the movement. "Jack help me get him to his car, I want Carole to look at that bruise, ok?"

Kurt nodded and they headed down the hall. People cheered and clapped him on the back, but Blaine ignored them all. All that mattered right now was Kurt and why the hell he didn't beat Karofsky while he had the chance.

_Next time, he's mine. _Blaine thought as a smirk grew on to his face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I was going to have a cliffhanger in this chapter but I didn't really want to… **

**Teehee...shit-for-brains...sorry...**

**To be honest at first I hated Canon Karofsky but later into the show I really don't have too much of a problem with him anymore. But I don't like the Kurtofsky ship at all. But that's just my opinion.**

**How do you feel about Jackson? I really like him :3 when I think of Jackson I think of Charlie McDermott. He's my favorite character off of The Middle. **

**Bye-Bye!**

***Klisses***


	10. Chapter 10

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 10: How Was School?

**A/N:**

**Hi ya! **

**Anyone watching The Glee Project tonight? I KNOW I AM! **

**I honestly have nothing else to say…**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

***Klisses***

* * *

Jackson stayed with Kurt and Blaine until they got to Kurt's car. Blaine told Jackson that he'd see him tomorrow and that he had it from there. Blaine helped Kurt into the passenger's side then he hopped into the driver's seat.

"Um…how are we getting out of here?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"We drive duh," Kurt said reclining in his seat.

"I can't drive remember," Blaine said with an eye roll.

"Oh, yeah, well I can call Finn. He's taking a test he missed so he wouldn't be here for like 30 minuets though." Kurt said taking out his cell phone. Blaine reached over and stopped him.

"That will take to long. I have another idea but you're going to have to trust me, ok?" Blaine asked looking Kurt in the eyes. Kurt nodded; he knew that Finn had a spare key so he'd be fine. Now he had no clue what he just agreed to but Blaine had a huge grin on his face. Blaine slipped out of the front seat and Kurt hopped out his side. Blaine was at his side before he was fully out of the car. Blaine grabbed Kurt be the hand and pulled toward a large group of trees.

"You ready?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Yeah but what are we-Ah!" Kurt squeaked. Blaine suddenly lifted Kurt onto his back and ran, Not just prancy little human running but as fast as a fucking jet running. Kurt clung onto Blaine for dear life. He had to admit that he did enjoy it, the cool spring wind breaking on his face. Having it flow freely through his prefect coiffed hair. Kurt closed his eyes and put his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, his scent was intoxicating. They dodged trees, bushes, and any obstacles in their way. Suddenly they came to a jerky stop. Blaine gently placed Kurt on the ground, they were outside his house.

"Ok, that was a little to Twilight for my taste." Kurt smirked. Blaine just let out an airy laugh.

"Let's get you inside; I want to see that bruise he had to of left on you." Blaine practically growled

"Fine but I also want Carole to look at your shoulder." Kurt sassed as he walked inside. Once inside they made their way to the kitchen, Carole and Burt were still at work.

"Bend over," Blaine ordered.

Kurt obliged, leaning over onto the table. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. That position might just be the breaking point for him. Having Kurt bending over with his ass in the open was almost too much for him.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" Kurt asked looking over his shoulder to Blaine.

Blaine just nodded; he didn't trust himself to talk. He walked over to the bent Kurt and gently lifted the boy's shirt. He winced at the bruise; it was large and covered most of the right side of his lower back. Blaine gingerly touched the purpled skin. Kurt yelped and jerked away a bit. Blaine quickly retracted his hand from Kurt's bruise.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized.

"It's not your fault, its Karofsky's fault." Kurt practically hissed when he said Karofsky's name. Kurt turned to face Blaine, "How's your shoulder?"

"It's perfectly fine," Blaine said with an eye roll, "Fast healer is kind of a big need for a super weapon."

"Stop thinking of yourself as a weapon, you're so much more than that." Kurt muttered.

"If I'm more than that then why would they treat Tanner and I like shit for the last 10-ish years!" Blaine snapped throwing his hands in the air.

"There's no need to get snappy," Kurt pouted and tapped him on the nose.

"Yeah, you're right," Blaine mumbled.

"When am I not?" Kurt smirked.

"Let's just go watch a movie or something." Blaine said with an eye roll. Kurt smiled and skipped to the living room. Blaine followed soon after he stopped when he entered the room, his was breathless. Kurt was in there shirtless.

"Is this ok? My shirt was bugging my bruise." Kurt said blushing lightly.

"Y-Yeah, um, w-what movie are we watching?" Blaine stuttered a little flushed also.

"Brigadoon!" Kurt cheered as he flopped gently onto the couch patting the cushion next to him.

"Oh, I've heard of this one. Isn't it the one where those American tourists stumble upon Brigadoon, a Scottish village that appears for only one day every hundred years? The one where Tommy falls in love with Fiona, from Brigadoon?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"I'm guessing you've seen this?" Kurt laughed.

"Maybe I've seen it…12 times." Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god, 12 times!" Kurt laughed.

"What? It's one of my favorites!" Blaine chuckled back, "Besides its fun to make fun of their pants! Tommy's pants are like up to his belly button!"

"Oh god your right, how have I never noticed that?" Kurt laughed even harder. He clutched his stomach and fell over onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine stiffened slightly but made himself relax quickly.

"I hope you know that you didn't have to defend me. I'm completely capable of doing that myself." Kurt sassed.

"I bet you are but he got you in a bad position and I needed to get you out of it." Blaine reassured, "I bet if the roles were reversed you'd kick ass."

"Damn straight," Kurt laughed.

Kurt played the movie, but they didn't make it halfway through it before they were both out. Kurt was still shirtless and leaning on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine was resting his head on Kurt's.

But when Carole got home Blaine was on his back and Kurt was lying sideways on his chest. Blaine had his arms around Kurt. Carole gasped when she saw Kurt's back; the bruise was still large and dark. The boys were lucky Carole had found them and not Burt.

"Kurt, hon, wakes up," Carole cooed as she gently shook Kurt. Kurt just hummed and burrowed deeper into Blaine's chest. Carole awed and looked up Blaine had a sweet little smile on his face and squeezed Kurt tighter. "Kurt you've got to wake up before Burt comes home."

Kurt shot up from his position, all his weight was placed in Blaine's gut. He grunted and went to clutch his stomach.

"Oh god, Blaine, I'm so sorry!" Kurt apologized.

"'M fine," Blaine rasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Kurt, what happened to you back?" Carole asked gently touching Kurt's back. Kurt yelped and jumped away.

"I-It's nothing," Kurt muttered.

"It's not just nothing, Kurt." Blaine said, he turned to Carole, "Some jock slammed him into a locker repeatedly, but I stopped him and warned him that if he touched anyone of us again that I won't go easy."

"Yeah but he dislocated your shoulder in the process of stopping him!" Kurt yelled.

"Wait your shoulder's dislocated? It looks fine," Carole said examining Blaine's shoulder.

"He relocated it in front of the whole school!" Kurt shouted again. Blaine just rolled his eyes and Carole just continued to probe his shoulder.

"I'm fine honestly," Blaine reassured them both.

"How about you boy's go do your homework," Carole suggested.

"But dinner," Kurt said pointing to the kitchen.

"I think it's a pizza night," Carole said with a simple smile, "Now go on, but door stays open…oh god, I just sounded like Burt."

They all laughed and Kurt and Blaine walked up the stares. Once they made it to Kurt's room Blaine flopped on Kurt bed and curled into a ball. Kurt slid a loose fitting shirt on.

"Nuh uh, Homework," Kurt said lightly tapping Blaine's exposed arm, "Then you can sleep."

"I can do my homework later," Blaine groaned snuggling deeper into the plush blankets.

"You have a lot of catching up to do," Kurt sassed. He was standing by the bed with his famous hands on his hips.

"I'm a fucking genius, remember?"

"Fucking genius or not you still have to do it." Kurt nagged.

"Fine, _mom_, but I'm not getting up." Blaine protested. Kurt opened his mouth to nag him more but the presence of a floating book bag made him lose focus. The bag opened and the books flopped onto the bed. Blaine rolled over onto his stomach and the homework looked as if it doing itself.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled. Blaine jumped and all of his floating objects fell.

"Jesus, Kurt, what?" Blaine snapped, looking at Kurt with a '_what the fuck_' look.

"You can't just use telekinesis when the door's open and there are people other than me in the house!" Kurt whispered sternly. "Do your homework like a normal human being."

"I am not a normal human being, but fine I'll do it the boring way." Blaine pouted and returned to his homework.

"That's all I ask" Kurt said sitting on the bed and starting his own homework. All of a sudden the tissue box on his bedside table was floating in circles. "Blaine, put it down."

"But I'm booooared!" Blaine complained.

"Tough nuts," Kurt said flatly. Blaine burst out laughing and rolled over onto his back. "What?"

"You said nuts!" Blaine laughed harder.

"Oh my god, what are you, 7?" Kurt said with an eye roll.

"Yes," Blaine said coolly flipping over on his stomach again and leaning really close to Kurt. His hot breath tickled Kurt's neck making his shiver lightly. Kurt shook his head to clear it.

"Y-You weren't supposed to answer that," Kurt rolled his eyes. He took a hand and pushed Blaine's face into his book lightly. "Do your work. You can make random objects fly around later."

Blaine's smile was from ear to ear. He turned and worked vigorously on his homework.

* * *

"Dinner, boys," Carole yelled from the bottom steps. Kurt and Blaine both closed their books and got up. They made their way down the stares, Finn had beat both of them to the dining room.

"How was your day, boys?" Burt asked taking a bite of thin crust veggie pizza Carole placed on his plate.

"It was fine," Kurt said getting a piece of pizza.

"Really, fine, Kurt, Karofsky hurt you!" Blaine hollered. Burt had his pizza half way into his mouth but when Blaine spoke he dropped it.

"What!" Burt bellowed, "Someone hurt you!"

"Dad, please, your heart," Kurt whined softly.

"Damn my heart!" Burt shouted.

"Mr. Hummel, if I may. Kurt is fine, I saw the situation and stopped it as fast as I could and I can ensure that he won't touch Kurt unless he wants his face beat in by me personally." Blaine reassured coolly. Burt seemed to relax a whole lot by the end of Blaine's sentence.

"Where were you Finn?" Burt snapped.

"Burt I promise I had no clue this happened, I was taking a test!" Finn defended, "If I knew I would have been there!"

"How can you assure Kurt won't get hurt again? What did you do to this kid?" Burt snapped. Kurt was shrinking in his seat.

"Kurt was being shoved into a locker so I ripped the Neanderthal off him. Jack caught him and the jerk rammed me into a locker dislocating my shoulder, but I relocated it after he tried to kick me. I pushed him into a locker and told him that if he hurts any of my friends again I won't go easy on him like I did today." Blaine said flatly.

"Wait he hurt you too?" Burt growled.

"Burt, honey, Blaine is fine I checked him over his shoulder remarkably healed, but Kurt has one nasty bruise." Carole said giving Kurt a worried look.

"I'm fine! Blaine's fine! We're all fine! Can we move on now?" Kurt snapped, the room fell into an awkward silence.

"So, Blaine, are you going to try out for Glee Club?" Finn finally asked. Kurt and Blaine both shot him grateful looks for breaking the silence.

"I was thinking about it but I'm not sure if it's a good idea." Blaine said with a shrug.

"Why won't it be a good idea?" Finn asked in between bites of pepperoni pizza.

"I doubt I'm any good," Blaine humbly.

"Blaine, I bet you're fantastic! Please try out?" Kurt begged, he stuck out his lower lip and made it quiver.

"Fine, when do I need to audition?" Blaine asked Kurt with smile. God, he was adorable.

"Hmm, how 'bout tomorrow?" Kurt said with the sweetest smile he could pull. Blaine had to fight everything in his body not to grab Kurt and kiss him deeply.

"S-Sure, I can do that," Blaine stuttered.

"Great," Kurt said clapping his hands together, "Now, run along and pick out a song!"

Blaine stood up and fulfilled Kurt's request. He walked up the stares and sat down on the computer in the spare room he was staying in. He had up Youtube, Google, and ITunes. He sat in front of the computer his elbows on the table and his hands under his chin just staring at the screen.

He got up and went into Kurt's room. He felt like a creep for doing this but he looked through Kurt's contacts till he found the one labeled '_Noah_'. Blaine quickly wrote down the number on his hand and walked back to his room. He picked up the house phone and dialed the number.

"_Hey, Hummel, what can I do for you?"_ Puck's voice came on the other line.

"Actually, it's Blaine,"

"_Oh, what's up Anderson?" _He asked.

"I wanted to know if Tanner was there, and if he is I want to talk to him." Blaine stated sitting on the edge of his bed.

"_Tanner doesn't live here. He lives in an apartment not to far from here, but I can give you his number if you like." _Puck said. Blaine smiled Puck was being nice to him. Is that a good thing or is it one of those keep friends close and your enemies closer things. Blaine shrugged it off.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks." Blaine said. Blaine wrote down the number that Puck gave him and said his goodbye. Once he hung up he dialed Tanner.

"_Hello?" _A Boston voice said it was unmistakably Tanner.

"Hey, Tan, it's Blaine." Blaine said with a smile.

"_Oh, hey, Blaine what's up?"_

"How do you feel about Glee Club?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok, I left this as a cliffhanger for a reason! I have ideas for what Blaine and Tanner are going to sing for their auditions but I want to know this:**

**Should they do they do a duet?**

**Or**

**Should they do their own solos?**

**I'm kinda falling toward duet…but if so, what duet? Any suggestions? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Also if you have any thing you want to have Kurt, Blaine, or anyone else to sing just tell me! **

**Reviews motivate me to write!**

***Klisses***


	11. Chapter 11

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 11: Secrets and Sleep

**A/N:**

**Hi ya everybody! Ok sooooooo sorry that I did update yesterday but I was extremely conflicted. You see I wanted this to be a songfic buuuut on a review I was informed it was against the rules and I don't want to gat my fic taken off. I was debating putting in a song. I wasn't sure if I should of put is on, you know like YOLO, or if I should play it safe and not. I'm pretty sure I have a good solution it's not what I originally wanted to do but your make due with what you have. I was planning on just moving to Scarves and Coffee but that sight confuses me :S**

**I do have an account on Scarves and Coffee. My penname is gleekgurrl! I have the first three chapters on Concrete Angel posted on it! You can read Concrete Angel here to it was my first fic. It's finished and has 21 chapters! CHECK IT OUT! :D**

**Thanks to DemitriMP for the song choice I was debating doing that one but since you made it so clear that it was a good choice I decided to do it! It wont be exactly like I would normally do it but I was reading another fic and I liked they way they did it. It was like the song was mentioned but it wasn't all of the lyrics.**

_**WARNING!**_

_**BLOOD AND A LITTLE GORE IN THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS FOR THOUGH WHO ARE SQUEEMISH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**I OWN NOTHING SADLY!**

***Klisses***

* * *

"_Hello?" _A Boston voice said it was unmistakably Tanner.

"Hey, Tan, it's Blaine." Blaine said with a smile.

"_Oh, hey, Blaine what's up?"_

"How do you feel about Glee Club?"

"_Blaine! Are you crazy! You know what happens when we sing!_" Tanner ranted.

"Yeah, yeah, so we hypnotize them…but hey, were a shoo in to get in!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

"_You're insane, you know that right?_"

"I'm fully aware of my sanity thank you, but we aren't talking about that were talking about if you're in or not." Blaine sassed. There was a loud sigh from the other side of the phone.

"_I will if you remind me why the hell I'm friends with you?_" Tanner said with a small laugh.

"'Cause ya looooove me and 'cause your life would be boring and plain with out me! I keep you on your toes! Also when I'm around there's nothing to fear!" Blaine said triumphantly.

"_Au contraire, mon frère, I fear for your safety when you're around." _Tanner said. Blaine could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"That's not the point, Tan! Come on we could do Duran Duran! We got a lot of praise when we did that one at that club!"

"_We got all the praise because they were _hypnotized_!_" Tanner snapped.

"Pwease?" Blaine pouted. There was another long sigh.

"_Fine, but what about Kurt? He's bound to catch on eventually. Specking of Kurt, can you get into his mind? Because I can't its like I know I can but he has to open it to me!"_

"Yeah, about Kurt…he knows."

"_WHAT!"_

Tanner's scream was so loud Blaine had to pull his ear away from the phone.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BLAINE? YOU PUT US IN SERIOUS DANGER WITH TELLING HIM!" _Tanner wailed into the phone. Blaine laughed to himself; the phone was literally vibrating in his hand.

"TANNER, CHILL FOR A SEC!" The line we quiet, there was just the sound of enraged breathing, "Ok, I _had_ to tell Kurt-"

"_WHY WOULD YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM?" _Tanner shrieked. Blaine now had a pissed look on his face.

"Tanner, you aren't chilling! Just hear me out!" The line was quiet once again, "Ok, they took my parents."

"Oh, Blaine I'm so sorry! How can we get them back?" Tanner's mood immediately changed. He suddenly started to hyperventilate. "Oh shit! What if they have my parents?"

"Tanner, breath, just listen to me for a second, ok? SO the deal they had with me most likely applies to you. They took my parents, they said that I either had to surrender or last through senior year at school. Either way they get to get free but if they catch me my parents and I are theirs forever." Blaine said.

"_B-Blaine this is awful! Oh god, I still have two years till senior year! Oh god, oh god, oh god! My mother won't make it that long, she's sick!" _Tanner was full out sobbing on the phone.

"Tanner, bud, breathe please! What do you mean your mom's sick?" Blaine asked in the calmest way he could.

"_S-She has cancer, breast cancer. I-I went to The Compound because they offered money for me and we needed it for chemo. I just told my mother that I was offered a full ride to a special school. She told me to go and get a great education. So I left her with my older brother, Ren, who wasn't thrilled that I sold myself. B-But I did it for her and now she might die if not treated right!" _Tanner sobbed.

"Tanner I'm so sorry. I didn't know, but on the bright side I bet she's getting even better treatment because they want to keep you trying to get her back. For all we know they might even heal her." Blaine said sympathetically.

"_I didn't tell you because I didn't want anyone to know. Your right I hope they are giving her the treatment she needs but I'm not going to keep my hopes up. I-I got to go; I'm going to call Ren to see if they took mom or even Josh. But I doubt they took him considering he's famous and it would be all over the news."_ Tanner practically hissed the last part. Blaine now realized why Tanner hated baseball so much.

"Ok, goodnight buddy, hey don't forget to practice we got an audition tomorrow!" Blaine said sarcastically.

"_I will, bro, we'll kick ass tomorrow. Bye," _Tanner said. Blaine laughed and said a final goodbye and they hung up. Blaine got up and got ready for bed. He felt horrible for Tanner, he honestly didn't know. Tanner never did say why he was there other than that he was forced to, and that technically wasn't a lie. Blaine sighed and lies down and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

"You've been very bad, Mr. Anderson." A voice called out from somewhere in the room.

Blaine was strapped to a long cold metal surgical table. His shirt was open and his scar was glowing. His body hurt, it was excruciating pain. Blaine struggled against the restraints but they wouldn't budge. He felt the chemical coursing through his veins, weakening him by the second. The man walked over to right above him, he recognized the face but he didn't know his name. He didn't know any of their names. They were such horrible people Blaine thought that they didn't deserve proper names. He referred this one to 'A' since he was the one to take him. The first one to hurt him, there were others with letters of the alphabet as their names. The only one he knew by name was their teacher Mrs. Abby; she was a small old lady who looked at them like normal people, not just experiments.

"W-What-H-How- Where am I-I!" Blaine stuttered. He was panicking and struggling, he practically hissed out his stuttered sentence.

"I must say you lasted longer than we had thought. We imagined that you would be found that very day we last spotted you. We would have it the pretty little brunette hadn't hide you, but he isn't a problem any more." The man said coolly. Blaine stopped, they had Kurt.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Blaine shouted, it was weak due to the drug instep him but it still shook the room.

"Now, now, there's no need to fret about him, he's in a…_better place_." The man let out a long dark laugh. That was it, Blaine thrashed as hard as he could, there were tears rolling down his cheeks. The man moved from beside the table and ran to a large machine. He tapped random things and the restraints tightened then a large machine that Blaine knew far too well lowered.

With one swift motion it cut. The cut was deep from his shoulder to his hip and then the same with the other side. Blaine howled in pain, he was supposed to be impervious to pain but no matter when they did this to him it hurt like hell. Blood dripped slightly from the open wound, he rarely ever bled. Blaine lifted his head slightly and groaned. He could see his organs; it made him want to throw up. He saw it stomach heave which made him really throw up this time. It wasn't normal though, it was blood. It flowed slowly from his mouth, it was slowly suffocating him. He could hear evil laughter and then it hit him. They were trying to kill him.

"I thought I should let you know that your precious Kurt is still alive…but barely. Maybe if you survive he can go free but if you die so shall he. Or I'll just torture him till he dies. Yeah I like that idea." The man said and then the laughter continued. Blaine thrashed but it made it all worse. Everything was going fuzzy, and then he heard a beautiful, angelic, pleading voice.

"_BLAINE! BLAINE, PLEASE!"_

"K-Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine, please wake up!" Kurt said. He was being shaken; He shot up from where he was sitting. His eyes and 'X' were glowing lime green that you could distinctly see through the darkness. He looked around the room he was in. He let out a sigh of relief to see that he was in the spare room in the Hummel-Hudson house. His head shot over to Kurt, he was fine, and he wasn't hurt. Blaine launched himself at him. Kurt squeaked in surprise and even fear. Blaine couldn't help it he burst into tears.

"Oh, thank god you ok!" Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was tense at first but then relaxed and rubbed small circles on Blaine's back.

"Of course I'm ok. My concern is are you ok?" Kurt said. Blaine looked up through tears ad gave Kurt a questioning look. Kurt responded, "I heard thrashing and I came in here and your 'X' was glowing and your looked in pain. So I tried to wake you but it seemed to make it worse. To be honest it was one of the most terrifying things I've ever experienced, it looked like you were going to die. But then you said me name and then your attacked me and your fine."

Blaine pushed back and ripped his shirt off. Kurt squeaked at the sudden movement. Blaine examined his scar, for the first time, since it was last opened, it was bleeding. Not gushing blood just small droplets seeping out turning the lime green a smidge darker. Kurt's eyes grew; he leaned over and grabbed the tissue box from the side table. He ordered Blaine to sit back, then his dabbed the small drops of blood. Eventually they stopped appearing.

"Ok, care to tell me what the _hell_ you dream or should I say nightmare was about?" Kurt sassed.

"Well, I don't want to but I guess I probably should. I was captured and he said I was bad." Blaine started.

"Who told you that you were bad?" Kurt asked placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder comfortingly.

"A, I don't know his real name because he doesn't disserve a real on so Tanner and I called him A." Blaine hissed.

"Ok, continue if your feel comfortable,"

"Well, he said that he had you and that you were in a _better place_. I thought you were dead and I go pissed. I was thrashing and everything I couldn't break out because they used that weakening drug on me. I kept trying so I could get to him and rip his throat out," Blaine said. Kurt had an odd look on his face. He felt scared because he knew that he could be punished for helping Blaine and he also felt relieved that Blaine cared enough to try to kill someone who killed him. Blaine continued. "He saw me thrashing and go up. He tightened the restraints and sent down the saw. He cut me open and it hurt even worse this time than it ever has. I was an idiot and I looked down and I saw my…insides and I almost got sick. Then I saw my stomach lurch and I threw up blood. I was being suffocated; he then said that you were alive and that if I lived you would live. He then said that if I died he would torture you till you died. So I tried even harder to live but then I heard your voice and I woke."

"Well, that was quite a dream you had there." Kurt pointed out. Blaine just nodded, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Kurt?"

"Mhmm?" Kurt hummed.

"Can-Can you, um, hold me?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked down at him; to be honest he was shocked that Blaine asked him that, of course he would. Blaine must of thought his expression was one of disgust or something, "I mean, it's just I- for some reason- feel safe with you. I know big bad superhero needing to be held is preposterous, right? It just- never mind, it was a stupid idea. I-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt moving him onto his lap. Kurt leaned back against the head board and pulled Blaine onto his chest. Kurt stroked Blaine's curly hair, Kurt knew it was an inappropriate gesture but he figured that Blaine needed comfort right now.

"Of course I'll hold you. It is definitely not stupid." Kurt said. He heard Blaine sigh which made Kurt smile. They sat like that for a while before they accidentally fell asleep.

For the rest of the night Blaine had peaceful quiet dreams.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok short chapter I know, I am super sorry! But it has to be short, I have to get ready for the family party tonight and I have to help cook and clean and stuff. **

**The audition will be in the next chapter which I will most likely put up tomorrow!**

**I would like to say that recently I have been getting review and they have to do with what I mention in my authors notes. I want to say this…**

**HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS ACTUALLY READ THIS?**

**I thought people would be all, "OMG another annoying author's note where she rambled about nothing…"**

**I wanna say that you guy are the best to actually read this! *less than three* to you people! **

**Awww poor Tanner! His mommy is sick :( I have to say I have an idea who Tanner's brother, Ren, will look like but if ya'll have any suggestions just tell me ;D**

**Ok, dumb rambling author's note complete…Thanks for dealing with me :P**

**Bye!**

***Klisses***


	12. Chapter 12

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 12: Duran Duran

**A/N:**

**Hi ya'll! I decided just to do a few shout outs for my author's note…**

**AP newbie you literally read my mind! When I think of Ren I think of Randy Wayne! But with spiky hair not his shaggy cut like in _To Save a Life._**

**DemitriMP…are you physic?**

**Lilia that's really funny that your cats name is also Ren! And I'm sorry that I missed a day :(**

**Ok…On To the Story!**

***Klisses***

* * *

"Blaine, do you know where-WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Finn yelled at the top of his lungs. Blaine and Kurt both shot up right out of their position. Kurt immediately grabbed the blanket and threw it over Blaine to hide his eyes and exposed 'X' scar that were most likely glowing right now. "WELL ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?"

"Finn, breath, we can explain!" Kurt snapped at his step-brother.

"You! We let you stay in our house and you go and fuck my little brother in return! Get your ass out of that blanket and face this like a real man!" Finn hissed stomping over to the bed. Blaine immediately threw the blanket off, his eyes were normal but he was obviously pissed at the accusation. Blaine opened his mouth to quip out something but Kurt interrupted him.

"Finn he didn't _fuck_ me or vise versa! He had a bad dream and was thrashing. I heard him and calmed him down! We accidently fell asleep that's it! And I'm older then you!" Kurt huffed glaring at his brother.

"That's beyond the point here! You expect me to believe that? Why is he shirtless? Explain that!" Finn yelled angrily.

"Finn, what's going on-KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!" Burt shouted at the door. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine was still glaring at Finn.

"Burt what-Oh my," Carole said staring confused at the boys still in the bed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Burt bellowed.

"Ok, enough screaming please." Kurt begged, "And if you would just listen to me I will explain. Blaine had a horrible nightmare, I heard, came in, comforted him, and we fell asleep. That's all that happened, I swear!"

"Then why is he shirtless?" Burt growled and pointed harshly at Blaine.

"He thrashed around to frantically and it cut open his scar. It was bleeding so I took off his shirt to clean it off and we fell asleep while I was trying to calm him." Kurt reassured, he honestly had no clue if that way why Blaine was bleeding or not but it seemed the most logical. Carole nodded seeming a tad bit convinced, Burt had an unreadable expression on his face, and Finn and Blaine were giving each other death stares. Kurt was just looking innocently at his father and hoping on the inside that Blaine keeps his temper and doesn't melt Finn's brain or something.

"I'll believe that for now but we need to talk, to both of you boys. Now Kurt go to your room and get ready for school. We'll talk at breakfast." Burt ordered and with that he turned ant left. Carole turned and scurried after him. Finn and Blaine still haven't broken their glares. Kurt cleared his throat and they both snapped their attention to Kurt.

"Finn, leave Blaine alone. Blaine get changed, and get prepared, I have a feeling this is going to be and awkward talk." Kurt said. He stayed until Finn left. Finn gave Blaine one last glare before he turned and left.

"So your middle names Elizabeth?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Yes it is and I'm proud of it. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Finn means well, he just has a very protective way of showing it." Kurt said apologetically.

"Its fine, I think it's great that Finn protects you like that. I have respect for him for that." Blaine said with a firm nod.

"Thank god for that. I honestly thought he was going to burst into to flames or something." Kurt laughed feeling extremely full of relief.

"I wouldn't do that!" Blaine laughed, "I don't come off as _that_ kind of person do I?"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's fake pout. "Of course not, I'm glad that you didn't, even if Finn _totally_ disserved it!"

Blaine and Kurt both laugh at that comment. Kurt then turned and walked to his room. He closed that door and leaned up against the door and sighed. He just slept in the same bed _and _cuddled with Blaine Anderson. Kurt let out a silent squeal and hopped around the room in happiness. Little did he know that Blaine was doing the exact thing in the room across the hall.

* * *

Kurt got ready quickly so he could get the talk done with as soon as possible. Kurt looked around the living room, Carole and Finn were on the couch watching T.V. Kurt made his way to the kitchen and was surprised to see Blaine and Burt else sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him.

"Take a seat Kurt," Burt said gesturing toward the empty seat beside Blaine. Kurt took a deep breath and took the place next to Blaine. "Well, you see I think its time we had a little talk."

"Oh god, please tell me we aren't having _that _talk." Kurt groaned into his hands. He stuck a glance over at Blaine who had a mortified look on his face.

"Kurt, I think this is an important thing. When you're put in a 'situation' I want you to be prepared. I hope and will continue to believe that you will never be in a situation like that until your thirty." Burt said, it was obvious that the conversation was awkward for him also.

"Then why is Blaine here? It's awkward enough for you telling me so why do you need to tell my _friend_?" Kurt said stressing the word 'friend'.

_Great,_ Blaine thought, _I'm friend zoned…bummer. _

"Well, Blaine's parents aren't going to teach him and I thought since I saw you in that position I just assumed…" Burt trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's right you _assumed_. FINN, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ASSUME?" Kurt hollered toward the living room.

"YOU MAKE AND ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME!" Finn hollered back.

"Finn, language," Carole scolded.

"See, Finn's assumes all the time. That's actually how we all got in this mess of awkwardness and confusion." Kurt huffed and reclined in his chair.

"Kurt, I just want you and Blaine to be safe. I'll leave it at this, don't throw yourself around, you matter, and if you ever decide to do _that_ use protection. We all care about you two, ok?" Burt said it was still awkward but it was kind of touching. Kind of.

"Ok, will do, dad." Kurt said as he got up, "Finn get your butt up were heading to school!"

"But were sooooooo early!" Finn whined

"Stop your whining, Hudson. Butt in car now." Kurt ordered trying his best not to look at his father.

All the boys filed in to the car to go to school. The car was silent; it wasn't a comfortable silent that Kurt and Blaine fell into, it was awkward.

"This is awkward," Finn said looking out the window.

"You don't say?" Kurt sassed sarcastically.

"Sorry for trying to break the awkward silence!" Finn huffed. The two siblings continually bickered back and fourth in the front seats, Blaine was sitting in the back seat trying his best not to laugh at the two.

They were fighting like an old married couple, Blaine was glad that they were related or he would be really jealous that Kurt was anywhere close to even a hypothetical couple with anyone. Ok, that's sounds crazy, even he knew it did, but it was true. Blaine was so deep in thought of Kurt that he didn't even notice that they were at school. Both of the siblings were giving Blaine a confused look since he was staring off into space. Blaine flushed a little and got out of the car and walked into the school with the Hudmel teens. They fell into a simple conversation, they were laughing when suddenly Blaine was being engulfed by someone's arms. Blaine looked down to see Tanner had his arms around Blaine's chest. Tanner had large tears falling down his cheeks. Blaine quickly returned the hug; he quickly glanced around the hall. They were being stared at with confused looks and Kurt had a somewhat pissed look on his face.

"Did you call Ren?" Blaine whispered, Tanner nodded, "Did they take them?"

"J-Just mom," Tanner hiccupped and he sobbed louder. Blaine hugged him tighter, "R-Ren was terrified. T-They attacked him, he t-tried to stop them from taking her. They threatened to arrest h-him and mom told him to stop and that she'd be fine, but we all know that that's not true!"

Tanner practically wailed, Blaine sighed and scooped up the emotional boy. He looked at Kurt and gestured with his head to follow him. Kurt followed him, they got odd stared but who wouldn't? They were three teenagers, one was an emotional mess, one was holding the messed up one, and the other was extremely confused. Blaine turned into a bathroom, he checked the stalls, no one was in there.

"Ok, care to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Kurt huffed placing his hands on his hips. Blaine gently placed Tanner on the ground and got toilet paper and wiped his eyes.

"Can I?" Blaine asked, Tanner nodded and sniffed, "Well, Tanner's mom was taken also."

Kurt gasped, "That's horrible!"

"That's not the half of it. She also has breast cancer and is really sick." Blaine said, he immediately regretted it because Kurt had tears in his eyes.

_Nice going Anderson,_ Blaine thought, _why didn't you just say she was sick? You knew that his mom died from cancer!_

Kurt fell to the floor beside Tanner and pulled him into a hug. Tanner curled into Kurt's kind touch. Kurt's voice was shaky and tears were falling down his face, "its ok, I know what you're going through, it will be fine."

They sat there for a few more minuets before someone came in. The person was whistling happily. The person stopped and popped his head out from around the stalls. It was Jackson he had a confused and concerned look on his face.

"Blaine? Kurt? Tanner? What's going on?" Jackson said in his normal sweet voice. Tanner burst into harder tears, Jackson jumped a bit. He practically jumped to the spot next to him and out stretched his arms. Tanner fell into his arms; Jackson cooed and whispered comforting words trying to sooth the crying boy. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smirked. It took about 5 minuets before Tanner calmed down. Jackson smiled down at Tanner friendly, "Now why it little Tan here so upset."

"He found out his mother has cancer and it's kind of serious." Blaine lied quickly so Tanner didn't have to.

"Aw, poor buddy, it'll be fine in the end. I promise." Jackson cooed sweetly. Blaine was seriously questioning Jackson's sexuality right now. The five minuet bell rang and all the teens got up. Tanner was leaning miserably on Jackson and Kurt and Blaine were looking sympathetically at him.

Blaine sighed and looked over at Kurt, "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

"Yep,"

* * *

Blaine was right about it being a long day. First period seemed to drag on but second period wasn't so bad, since Kurt was there. But third period was horrible; all Jackson would talk about was how he felt bad for Tanner. Lunch was flat out awkward since Tanner was silent, Blaine tried to talk to him but it was no use. The closest he got to acknowledgement was when he asked if Tanner was still auditioning today. All he got was a simple nod.

The only interesting period of the day was gym class. Karofsky and his goons wouldn't even stand near, let alone look at Blaine. Feeling satisfied that he had made his point clear it was easier to tolerate his Calculus class. When the bell finally rang Blaine was out of there as fast as he could.

Blaine packed his stuff and headed to get Tanner from his locker. Tanner was still looked depressed as ha slumped against his locker. He suppressed a small forced smile when he saw Blaine.

"Are you sure that you're up for this?" Blaine asked the sad teen. Tanner took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I bet when we kick ass I'll feel better." Tanner said with another weak smile.

"That's the spirit! Let's go meet Kurt at his locker!" Blaine said enthusiastically as he took hold of Tanner's hand. They made their way down the still crowded hall toward Kurt. Kurt was just closing his locker when Tanner and Blaine showed up. Kurt gave Tanner an encouraging smile.

"You guys ready?" Kurt asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Blaine said with a smile as he lightly nudged Tanner who returned his smile. Kurt directed then to the choir room where there was everyone who sat at their lunch table. The three of them took a seat at the top row of the risers. Immediately Rachel was on them with her random babbling.

"Oh my god, you're trying out? Yay, I knew I could talk you into it Blaine! And Tanner I didn't know you could sing! I bet it's a Puckerman thing! I-" Rachel was cut off by Mercedes's hand on her mouth.

"Girl, you need to learn when to shut up! We have _2_ people who actually want to try out. Do not-I repeat- do _not_ scare them away!" Mercedes said before releasing her. Rachel just huffed and returned to her seat near Finn who was glaring over at Blaine. Blaine on the other hand was focusing on Tanner, who looked positively miserable.

"Ok, guys, I see we have 2 new faces in here!" A man said. Blaine recognized him immediately he was his Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester. "Are you guys going to audition for us?"

"Yes we are, but if we may, we would like to do a duet." Blaine said flashing his charming smile.

"Of course that'd be fine. You have the floor." Mr. Schue said. The two boys got up and stood in the middle of the floor.

"Well as you know, I'm Blaine Anderson and this is Tanner Puckerman. For our audition we are going to perform a mash up. We used to perform this at out old school. So here goes nothing." Blaine said he pointed to the band and they started to play. Blaine steps forward, "_Dark in the city, night is a wire. Steam in the subway, earth is a fire_."

Oh my god his voice! He was like a male version on Rachel! Ok, that just sounds a little creepy, but he was phenomenal. Tanner steps forward and gives the next line all he has. And what do you know he fucking fantastic too! They start dancing with elaborate moves. Kurt was speechless he couldn't imagine what song they mixed.

"Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand," Blaine and Tanner sang.

"_Smell like I sound_!" Tanner yelled.

"Just like that river twisting through a dusty land,"

"_Straddle the line_!" Tanner shouted he looked happy now.

"And when she shines she really shows you all she can,"

"_Mouth is alive_!"

"Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande," They both sang.

Kurt enjoyed the mix of songs, true Duran Duran wasn't his favorite of bands. But the way they mixed _Hungry like the Wolf _and_ Rio _was fabulous. The way they moved was almost hypnotizing but something Kurt kept him from giving in. Kurt smiled and turned to see show the others were taking it. Before he could see their expressions Tanner was somehow in the chair in front of his view. Kurt looked over to see Blaine enthusiastically belting notes while kneeling on the grand piano.

Soon after the song came to an end, Kurt started to clap but then he heard the entire New Directions join in. It was the loudest Kurt has ever heard them, they were whistling and cheering. For the first time today Finn was looking at Blaine not with a glare but with a huge smile on his face.

Tanner was down by Blaine now. They were both smiling and panting. The rest of the group came down to where they were. They started to high five them, congratulate them, and clap them on the back.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Schuester said happily. Eventually the commotion died down and Mr. Schue could talk so everyone could her him, "Ok, now let's begin."

Glee went pretty fast and unsurprisingly Tanner and Blaine had a blast. The club was an hour long but it felt like fifteen minuets to them. As they were on their way out Tanner stopped.

"Blaine can I talk to you for a second?" Tanner asked. Blaine looked over at Kurt to see what he thought.

"Go ahead, Finn's going home with Puck, so I'll wait in the car." Kurt said before turning and leaving. Blaine couldn't help but watch Kurt's hips sway as he left. He was brought back to reality by Tanner snapping his fingers in front of Blaine's face. Blaine looked at him; Tanner had a huge smirk on his face. Blaine blushed and cleared his throat.

"Uh, sorry, so what did you want to talk about?" Blaine asked. Tanner took a deep breath; he looked like he was having an internal argument on whether or not he should talk to Blaine.

"I wanted to ask you something actually." Tanner said looking away.

"Yeah, what is it?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Will you move in with me?"

* * *

**A/N:**

***HIDES***

***HOPS OUT TO GIVE YOU YOUR ANNOYING AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Ok sorry for the cliffhanger! But I had too :P**

**SO how was the audition? I wasn't a fan of it but I have to do what I have to do. I might just go back to the way I would of originally of done it…what do you think?**

**Awww! A cute Janner moment! (THANKS DIMETRIMP FOR THE SHIP NAME:3)**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**BYE!**

***Klisses***


	13. Chapter 13

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 13: Conversations ;)

**A/N:**

**Hullo to all my readers! Have I told you that I love you all! WELL I DO :D I want to respond to some comments…so…here I go…**

**DemitriMP~ OMFG! YOU ARE PHYSIC! Also…I FUCKING LOVE TURTLES! My sister calls baby turtles' turdlets! Btw I'd rather cackle than squeak like I do! Sometimes when I laugh to hard no sound comes out so I just sit there clapping like a mental seal :S I can also ensure a BIG Janner moment in this chapter ;) **

**HarlequinBears~ you're not a nerd! You're just smart! Don't hide that! I wish I could just ramble that off when ever I could but if I tried it'd probably sound something like this, "The air has that stuff that starts with a 'n' and then some other crap that I cant remember at this particular moment in time and then…there's…OXYGEN! Yeah…oxygen is in the air…right?" And that's being 100% truthful there! Ha! **

**Ok so whenever I get a new review I always check the stories of the reviewer and I just finished reading HarlequinBears's fic: Peculiar. And I must say AMAZING! It only has three chapters right now but they are three greeeeeat chapters! If you have time I suggest that you read it (it's under my favs if you're interested)!**

**Ok, On To the Story!**

***Klisses***

* * *

"Uh, sorry, so what did you want to talk about?" Blaine asked. Tanner took a deep breath; he looked like he was having an internal argument on whether or not he should talk to Blaine.

"I wanted to ask you something actually." Tanner said looking away.

"Yeah, what is it?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Will you move in with me?"

"I-what?" Blaine asked, he was purely shocked by Tanner's question.

"It's just I can't bear to be alone anymore, I mean I need someone there, because I need someone there to stop me from surrendering to them. As we speak I'm debating going to the Compound when were done talking. My apartment is a two bedroom so you'll have your own room." Tanner said not looking at Blaine. Tanner fidgeted where he was standing, "I know it's stupid but I-I'll just-It was a dumb idea-I'll just…go."

"Hey, whoa, buddy just calm for a second, 'kay?" Blaine said taking hold of Tanner's shoulder. He turned Tanner and he could see tears in his still sore and red eyes. Blaine kindly wiped a tear away with his sleeve. "I know your going through a hard time, and you're like a little brother to me, hell you're the closest thing I have to a brother. But think the two of us, two superheroes, who are both wanted by government. They are going to be trying to find us even more right now. And with the amount of energy we give off will make it easy for them to use their sensors to get us."

"Y-You're right, I didn't think of that. It just so hard to know that she's there and I'm here alone where no one cares about me and that I can easily free her by giving up." Tanner sniffed.

"Tanner you are cared about. I care about you, Kurt cares about you, and _Jackson_ cares about you. Hell, Jackson wouldn't shut his fucking mouth the chemistry period! All he would talk about is how worried he was about you! God, it was annoying but it was really sweet." Blaine said gaining a small smile from Tanner.

"You really care about me?" Tanner said self-concisely.

"Of _course_ we do, and soon all of the New Direction's will care about you to. They are all a big family." Blaine said with a smile he opened his mouth but all that came out was'_oomph_!' When he opened his eyes Tanner had a horrified look on his face that quickly changed to a humored look. Blaine looked forward to see Jackson's face literally 5 inches from his.

"Why can't you just greet me with a simple, 'Hey Blaine what's up?' like a normal person?" Blaine huffed as he flipped Jackson off his stomach.

"Fine, hi ya Blainers, What's up?" Jackson smirked as he helped Blaine to his feet.

"That's better, and if you must know Jack. I was talking to Tanner, he is feeling lonely since he lives alone in an apartment and his mother is in Boston." Blaine said looking apologetically at Tanner who sniffed a little.

"Aw poor buddy, I wish I lived in an apartment. My dad's a jackass," Jackson practically hissed. Blaine was a little stunned at this; he had never heard Jackson get upset before.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Blaine asked.

"He's a jerk, practically every night he kicks me out and I have to sleep in the car. My mom tries to get him to let my stay but he threatens to kick her out to so I just take it. I don't want my mom out of the house." Jackson was grinding his teeth a little and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Why does he kick you out?" Blaine asked again. He knew he knew he was getting personal but he was curious.

"He thinks I'm ungrateful. He only let's me stay in my room when it's baseball season. I'm the pitcher so he lets me stay so I don't 'ruin-my-arm' with the stuff us 'dumbass' teenagers do. He wants me to go to Florida State like he did and then try to make it to the big leagues and that won't happen if I fuck up my arm!" Jackson looked super pissed.

"You could always stay with me." Tanner said barely above a whisper. It was barely heard but Jackson sure as hell heard it.

"Really? You'd let me stay with you?" Jackson said, his attitude immediately changed to hopeful.

"Yeah, if you want to," Tanner said shyly. Jackson had a huge smile on his face; he ran up to Tanner and picked him up. Tanner squeaked at the sudden movement, he then choked a little as Jackson increased the grip on his bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Tanner! This will show him that I can make it with out him! Unlike him, I actually have fucking awesome friends!" Jackson shouted happily. He gently placed Tanner on the ground again and ruffled his hair. Tanner immediately fixed his hair and gave Jackson a 'bitch' look, "I'll bring my stuff to school tomorrow and we can move me in! I'll see you tomorrow, _roomie_!"

"I must be dreaming, did that really just happen? Is this real life? Pinch me," Tanner babbled. He face was emotionless so Blaine leaned over and pinched the boys arm. Tanner squeaked and jumped away rubbing his arm. "What the fuck, Anderson?"

"You said pinch me, so I pinched you." Blaine said with a shrug.

"Wait, so that just happened? I'm really going to be living with Jackson-Fucking-Reynolds!" Tanner squealed and hopped up and down like an over-obsessed fan girl.

"Damn, you must really like him; I've never heard you cuss before. And yes, you are rooming with Jackson-Fucking-Reynolds." Blaine chuckled. Tanner had a huge grin on his face and he started to walk toward the door. He had a perked little swing in his step as he walked. Blaine laughed and ran to catch up with him. Tanner kept stumbling as he walked, he obviously wasn't all there.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a klutz?" Blaine asked.

As if in response, Tanner tripped over his own feet and flew forward. Blaine leaped and took hold of the back of Tanner's shirt, stopping him before he face planted into the floor. Blaine snickered and pulled Tanner to his feet.

"That's it, I don't trust you to walk anymore," Blaine said. Tanner gave him a confused look. Blaine smirked and scooped Tanner over his shoulder. Tanner squeaked in surprise and started to squirm. Soon after Tanner faced the fact that Blaine wasn't letting him down, so he just lay limply on Blaine's shoulder.

"I have the exact same powers as you, you know? So I can squish you like a bug at any time." Tanner huffed.

"Well I'm more experienced so I could squish you faster that you could even think of it." Blaine sassed. He lightly tossed Tanner up to move him to a better position on his shoulder, Tanner giggle like a little kid. Blaine made it out of the door and into the parking lot.

"Ok, which is your ride?" Blaine asked shaking Tanner a little, who giggled more. He then pointed to the left. Blaine's jaw dropped; there chained to the bike rack was a Purple MV-Agusta F4CC. "Tanner! You ride that? That's like 120,000 dollars! Why purple?"

"I freaking love purple, and don't forger that I do have a rich and famous dad. He tries to buy my affection. My mom refuses to tell him about her cancer because she doesn't want his help." Tanner said with a shrug. "If you think this is impressive you my apartment. Now close your mouth Blaine or bugs will fly in."

Tanner walked over to his bike and unhooked it. With a slight wave Tanner was off. Blaine was brought back to reality by the honk of a car horn. Blaine turned to see Kurt sitting in his Navigator staring at Blaine with a confused look. Blaine treaded over to the car and got in.

"What was that all about?" Kurt tried his best not to snap.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Blaine said plainly before turning on the radio.

* * *

As soon as they were parked in the driveway Kurt got out and pulled Blaine out with him. Kurt pulled him into the house and up to his room. Kurt ignored Finn and Puck's greetings.

Once in Kurt's room, Kurt sat Blaine on the bed, closed his door, and flopped down besides him.

"What's up with Tanner? One second he's crying on your shoulder and the next his literally on your shoulder giggling like a 5 year old!" Kurt tried his best not to soung jealous but on the inside he truly was.

"Well, he invited me to go live with him-"

"WHAT? Blaine you can't!" Kurt yelled, he practically begged. Blaine was a little shocked by Kurt's reaction. On the inside Blaine was smirking, either Kurt really liked him or he didn't want to lose one of his friends.

"And why can't I?" Blaine asked.

"You can't because…because if he gets caught then you could also get caught and I don't want to lose two people I care about. And if you leave I'll barely see you and you're like my best friend and I just-no. You can't leave, I won't let you." Kurt pouted.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"This," Kurt said. He launched at Blaine and knocked him over on the bed so he was on his back. Kurt then crawled up his body to his hips and sat down. He crossed his arms and looked away from Blaine with a huff. Blaine swallowed thickly, _Oh god, oh god, he's literally sitting on my crotch. Uh oh, inappropriate thoughts think of something else! Uh, Burt with a gun, Wes in a Speedo, Finn!_

"Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt asked looking down at Blaine.

"I-I, err, y-yeah I'm fine." Blaine stuttered trying his best not to move.

"Kurt, Finn told me-oh…am I interrupting something?" Both boys snapped their attention to the door. Puck was standing there with a bowl of popcorn and the T.V. remote. "Don't be shy, please continue."

"Oh god, Noah. We weren't doing anything." Kurt said as he threw his hands in the air. He kind of hopped a bit when he did making his hips rub into Blaine's. Blaine tried his best not to moan.

"Ok whatever you say. Finn just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with us." Puck asked popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Sure, just leave," Kurt snapped.

"Ok, GET SOME HUMMEL!" Puck yelled. He then ran from the room to dodge the pillow that Kurt chucked at him. Kurt sighed and got up.

"Let's go watch a movie and then we can finish this conversation." Kurt said helping Blaine up.

"Ok, I want to let you know that I'm not moving in with Tanner. Someone else is." Blaine said evilly as he sashayed out of Kurt's room.

"Wait, what? Who! Who's moving in with Tanner! Blaine? Blaine!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for a short-ish chapter and the some what cliffhanger but I have to go! My mom and I are going to build a cupcake tower! **

**Do you like the idea of Janner living together? If you don't just tell me because I can easily fix it by using Jackson's ass of a father!**

**Reviews make me feel your love!**

**Bye!**

***Klisses***


	14. Chapter 14

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 14: Assistance

**A/N:**

**Hello people!**

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO ALL! I LOVE YOU DAD! I hope all of you can spend a super Father's day with your dads! Sadly my dad is in Southern Indiana for a tournament for my brother:( **

**Any way, Janner will be in this story! I, personally, am far to attached to them! :D**

**I love it when you review. One, I feel special:) and two I get a lot of fantastic ideas for this story! I just wanted to thank you all sooooooo much for the reviews! You all make me unattractively squeal when I read them :3 Love you a lot *less than three* **

**I plan for the story to skip every once and a while, because right now I'm going straight through. I just really want to get to the summer part of this story because BIG things will happen in the summer, or in a weekend (story time) or two. And after summer, senior year will get dramatic but awesome I promise! But I still have the rest of junior year and we still have baseball season coming up soon ;) let's see sweaty hot talented Blaine as gorgeous flexible cheerleader. Hmmm, I can only imagine what can happen…**

**Ok I shall be quiet now and type…**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

***Klisses***

* * *

Blaine hopped down the steps and laid on the loveseat in the living room. Kurt followed right after; he ran down the stares and stood over Blaine with an unpleased look.

"Who, When, Why, and How." Kurt said sternly.

"Jackson, tomorrow, he's lonely, and 'cause Jack's dad is a dick." Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt's eyes widened and he started to squeal and jump up and down.

"Ok, what just happened?" Finn whispered over to Puck who just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter right now." Kurt huffed and plopped down in between Blaine's legs. "What are we watching?"

"Uh, we were going to watch X-Men, but first I want to know this. Are you two dating?" Finn asked harshly he and Blaine exchanged their usual glares.

"What if we are?" Kurt snapped. Blaine froze and broke his glare to stare at Kurt who was glaring at Finn.

"Then I'd tell Burt," Finn snapped back.

"Really Finn? Not cool man," Puck said shaking his head.

"We aren't, Blaine's my best friend, but if we were dating and you told I wouldn't talk to you ever again." Kurt sassed. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Face it Kurt, you'd be lonely with out me." Finn said with a smirk.

"Highly illogical Finn, I'd have Blaine to make out with." Kurt sassed. Blaine's eyes widened, Finn had a speechless expression, and Puck was cheering and hollering.

"I really didn't need that image in my head," Finn said. He closed his eyes and started to rub them hard. Kurt just rolled his eyes at Finn.

"Oh hey Kurt I almost forgot. Sue stopped me after school today." Puck said.

"Ugh, what did she want this time?" Kurt groaned.

"She wants her Sweet Porcelain back," Puck laughed loudly.

"Wait she wants what? Wants you for what?" Blaine asked.

"Kurtsie here was a Cheerio and Sue wants him back on the squad." Puck informed.

"What's a Cheerio?" Blaine asked.

"A cheerleader, I was on the squad when I was a younger and now she keeps trying to get me back." Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. "You know what? Kurt Hummel is going back to the Cheerios."

Blaine thought he was going to faint. How the hell was he going to keep his out of control teenage hormones in control when he seen Kurt in a tight cheerleader uniform. He swallowed thickly and pushed the thoughts of what he could do to Kurt in that uniform out of his head.

"Blaine, dude, are you ok?" Blaine heard Puck ask. He shook his head to clear it, he looked around the room. All of the boys were looking at him.

"I-yeah-I'm fine." Blaine stuttered. He couldn't look Kurt in the eye right now without picturing him in that uniform, and this is not a good time to get hard.

"Ok," Kurt said unconvinced, "Let's just play the movie."

* * *

The movie ended around five and Puck and Finn decided to go to Puck's house. Kurt made dinner for them and then they went off to do homework. Blaine and Kurt went to Kurt's room to work.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Blaine reached over and took hold of the house phone. It was Tanner.

"Hello?" Blaine greeted.

"_Hey Blaine, its Tanner. Can you come over and help set up for Jackson. I'm so excited I can't seem to focus. I've already burnt myself twice while I was cooking dinner."_ Tanner said, Blaine could obviously tell Tanner was keeping in a squeal.

"How do you act all normal around Jackson when you're around Jack? Any way, yeah sure, I think I can do that. Can Kurt come along?" Blaine asked.

"_Yeah, that's fine just come as soon as possible. I live at Crystal Falls Apartments on 59__th__ street." _Tanner said joyfully.

"Great, we'll be there ASAP. Bye," Blaine said and than hung up after Tanner's goodbye.

"What did you just agree to and why am I involved?" Kurt asked. He didn't even look up from his history homework.

"We are going to Tanner's to help set up for Jack's arrival." Blaine said shutting Kurt's book.

"What if I don't want to go?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Oh, trust me, I can make you." Blaine said, his eyes playfully flickered green.

"But where's the fun in that?" Kurt asked.

"True…I have a better idea," Blaine walked over to the bed and scooped Kurt, like he did Tanner, over his shoulder and started down the hall. Kurt squealed and started to resist, unlike Tanner he didn't give in.

"Is this how you solve all your problems? Just pick them up!" Kurt giggled as he continued to wiggle on Blaine's shoulder.

"Not all my problems, just the problems that I can actually lift." Blaine laughed. Once at the end of the hall Blaine jumped past all the steps and landed gracefully on the bottom. Kurt was practically paralyzed.

"That was one of the scariest and coolest things I've ever done." Kurt said in a monotone voice.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it because you're going to enjoy how we get there even more." Blaine said with a smirk. Blaine grabbed his shoes and walked out the door. Kurt was confused but followed him out. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hand and led him to a large tree in the backyard. Blaine started to climb it like a spider and looked down at Kurt, who had a 'bitch' look on his face. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I am _not _climbing that." Kurt huffed. Blaine sighed and climbed back down and grabbed the collar of Kurt's shirt. Kurt shouted when Blaine started to lift him up the tree with ease. Blaine eventually got to the top and sat Kurt down next to him. Kurt was glaring at him. "I'm mad at you."

"Aw come on, I'm sorry. This will make up for it." Blaine said with a sure smile.

"Ha I doubt it, what are we going to do _fly_?" Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine's smirk grew, "Holy shit were going to fly! No, no, no, no."

It was too late; Blaine hoisted Kurt to his back and took off. Kurt let out a surprised squeak and gripped on to Blaine as tight as he could and closed his eyes.

"Blaine it's still light out, people could see us!" Kurt yelled against the wind. There was no response, so Kurt opened his eyes and looked down. There was nothing under him. "BLAINE! WHERE'D YOU GO?"

He heard a chuckle, Kurt looked down at himself. Nothing, Kurt and Blaine were invisible. Kurt laughed lightly before relaxing into Blaine's back.

"This is amazing!" Kurt shouted. He looked down at all the people, "they all look like ants."

"Wow that was cliché." Blaine chuckled.

"Shut up and fly," Kurt said and playfully hit Blaine's arm. Or at least he thinks it was his arm, it's hard to tell when your invisible.

"Yes, sir," Blaine said. They flew for about 3 more minuets before he landed behind a tree by a large Apartment complex. Blaine dropped the invisibility cover and they stepped out from behind the tree.

"Tanner lives here?" Kurt asked as he gawked at the building, "This place is gorgeous!"

Kurt was right; the building was beautiful and tall. It looked like it belonged in New York not Lima Ohio. It was sleek and high tech looking. There was an outdoor pool and a playground behind the pool. Kurt smiled, _Jackson will enjoy that._

"Shall we head inside?" Blaine asked gesturing toward the entrance. Kurt nodded and walked to toward the building swaying his hips as he went. Blaine smiled and ran to catch up with him.

Once inside they walked up to the front desk. There was a strict young woman sitting there on a computer. "How can I help you gentlemen?" the lady asked with out looking up.

"We're here to see Tanner Puckerman." Blaine said. The lady looked up with a hard gaze but it quickly turns soft when she saw Blaine's smile. Kurt rolled his eyes; he should be the only one to can melt under Blaine's gaze.

"I-uh-yes, Mr. Puckerman is on the on the 6th floor in room 9A." She said with a blush.

"Thanks," Blaine said and winked. They walked to the elevator, when it closes Blaine groans and slumps onto the wall. Kurt gives him a confused look. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever done. Flirt with a girl, ugh, so not my thing."

"Well you are gay," Kurt said with a laugh. The elevator jerked a little and Kurt stiffened and cowered into the corner.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked stepping closer to Kurt.

"I-I have a horrible fear of elevators. The higher they are the jumpier I get. 6 floors is a long way to fall." Kurt said. He swallowed thickly and gripped the bars on the wall tightly, his knuckles started to turn white.

"Kurt calm down its fine. This is a very nice place so the elevator has to be very safe." Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. Kurt looked up into Blaine's golden eyes. Kurt took a step closer to Blaine so their chests were flush together. They were so lost in each other's presence they didn't hear the door open. Their lips were an inch from the others. They were both hesitant.

"JUST FREAKING KISS ALLREADY!" the boys jumped apart and looked over to the door. Tanner was standing there with his hands over his mouth, "Did I just really yell that?"

"Yeah, you kinda did," Blaine said with a little laugh, he was blushing a little.

"Oh, crap, I-I'm so sorry! I'll just-my apartment's this way," Tanner turned and Kurt followed him. Blaine stepped out but didn't follow them; he groaned and banged his head into the wall. It left a dent in the wall.

"Why? Why me?" Blaine asked looking up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath, he was determined, next time he had a chance he was going to kiss Kurt no matter what.

Blaine walked down the long hall and made it to room 9A. He knocked and walked in, he was immediately speechless. The room was huge; right when you get in to his left was a hall that branched off into 4 rooms. To his right there was another hall that branched off into 4 other rooms. There was a short hall and then in front of him was a large living room, there was a huge window and right under it was a large plasma screen T.V. on the wall. There was a long black leather couch with two black leather loveseats on each side if it and a big square coffee table in the center of the couches. To the left of the living room was a humongous kitchen and to the right was another hall with more doors.

"Blaine are you here?" Blaine turned to see Tanner and Kurt walking toward him. Kurt ran up to Blaine.

"Blaine, this place has almost everything! There is a party room with a Jacuzzi and a dance floor and a DJ stand and a bar and oh my god!" Kurt shouted excitedly. Tanner was behind him with an amused smile on his face.

"Kurt please breathe!" Blaine laughed. Kurt stopped and took a deep breath.

"Sorry it's just this place it amazing!" Kurt shouted throwing his arms in the air.

"We better not show Santana and Puck this place or they will want to throw a party here." Blaine said.

"I was actually planning to throw a party soon." Tanner smiled.

"Oh god I can see that ending very badly." Kurt laughed.

"I think it will be awesome, now come help me with Jackson's room." Tanner said as he turned down the hall to their left. He walked to the room farthest down the hall. He opened the room and the room was full of boxes.

"What's in the boxes?" Blaine asked as he lifted one and shook it slightly, there was a slight rustle of paper.

"Stuff from home, stuff that was in the apartment that I didn't like and random crap my dad tried to use to buy my affection, that one's full of original comic books." Tanner said as he lifted a box. "Grab a box and follow me, we're going to take these across the hall."

With out hesitation Kurt and Blaine each grabbed a box and followed Tanner. The room they were in was a library; Tanner turned and opened a large closet. The closet was empty except for a hammock. Tanner sat the box he was holding in the corner.

"Just build up a pile from there." Tanner ordered before going to get another box.

They followed the path from Jack's room to the library closet. They laughed, sang, and talked. They each had their last box. Tanner, being the klutz he is, tripped over the carpet and the box fell open and out fell 7 iphones , all still in their cases. Tanner groaned and started to pick them up.

"Tanner, why do you have _7 iphones_?" Kurt asked helping to pick them up.

"Dad," Tanner said flatly, "You can have one if you'd like."

"Thanks but I have one," Kurt said and he pulled out his phone.

"Oh, does Blaine have a phone?" Tanner asked still holding one in his hand.

"He doesn't have one," Kurt said. Tanner smiled at Kurt who smiled back. "OH, BLAAAAAINE!"

Blaine popped his head out of the library door and saw the boys on the floor. He looked worried, he ran to them.

"Are you guys ok?" Blaine asked, he was mainly looking at Kurt.

"We're fine but we have a surprise for you!" Tanner said winking at Kurt. Blaine was shocked he felt jealous of one of his best friends.

"And what would that be?" Blaine asked.

Tanner nudged Kurt, who then threw his hands out with the sleek iphone in his hands.

"What? You're giving me a phone?" Blaine asked in disbelief. Both boys nodded excitedly, "I'm sorry guys but I can't accept it. It wouldn't be right."

"Damn you and your morals, Blaine. I have 6 others that aren't opened. You would be helping me by taking one off my hands." Tanner said with and eye roll.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. Tanner just nodded. Blaine smiled and took the phone. They all sat on the floor and sat up the phone. When they went to set up the time it turned out to be 10 o'clock at night.

"SHIT!" Kurt shrieked, "BLAINE WE'RE DEAD!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Teehee, another cliffy, wow I'm horrible lately but I cant help it :3**

**Ok I want to ask your opinion. You see Tanner technically is Blaine's _'sidekick'_ yet he's still a hero so he deserves a hero name. I've been thinking of a name that goes with Xero but I have absolutely no fucking clue what to call him :( **

**So PLEASE if you have an idea of what Tanner's hero name should be do not hesitate to tell me because this will be important and I need help.**

**THANKS A MILLION!**

**Review:)**

***Klisses***


	15. Chapter 15

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 15: The Move

**A/N:**

**Sup :P Sooooooo sorry for not updating for two days ! I had to finish building the NYC cupcake tower for the carwash! And then I had to go work at the carwash.**

**$225 in donations, 300 waves, 9 honks, and 1 middle finger…SUCCESSFUL CARWASH! :3**

**Little Lolita Lily~ I like your super name for Tanner. Apparently it means one in Danish. It very much enjoy that, Xero and En. I was thinking of having Blaine be Xero because his copy power is his strongest and having Tanner be Titan (Titanium) because his strength is his strongest point but that is kinda lame and also Titans are McKinley's mascot so that's out of the picture. **

**KjAnDcool~ I understand how you were confused with my last author's note (I just reread it and I realized that I was extremely confusing :S sorry) what I was trying to get at is that Blaine was as a baseball player not a cheerio, oopsie on my part! And Blaine is most definitely stronger than Tanner in everything because one, he's older, and two, he has had his power's longer and he's more experienced. I am also digging you choice with Tanner's super name.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I WANT YOUR FEEDBACK ON THIS! WHICH NAME DO YOU LIKE BETTER FOR TANNER'S SUPERHERO NAME?**

**En (Little Lolita Lily)**

**Or**

**Aide (KjAnDcool)**

**The choice is yours tell me what you think! I like them both and I'm a completely indecisive person.**

**Tanner betrayed us but don't worry he'll make it up to us;) **

**Ciara Criss~ my sister is freaking obsessed with Pretty Little Liars (my head usually hurts when I try to watch it because I have no idea what's going on…) so yes I did get 'A' from the show because when I was typing that chapter my sister was ranting on about how Mona or someone couldn't be 'A' when personally I didn't give a damn… but I have to admit from the episodes I did partially understand it was a pretty good show.**

**OK! On To the Story!**

***Klisses***

* * *

"SHIT!" Kurt shrieked, "BLAINE WE'RE DEAD!"

"Kurt breathe we'll just fly home and hope the door is unlocked." Blaine said slipping the phone into his pocket and helping the hyperventilating Kurt to his feet.

"If the doors locked then we have to go thought the garage and then were sure to be caught!" Kurt shouted.

"Guys it's only 10, why are your freaking out?" Tanner asked as he lifted the box of phones.

"We didn't tell my parents where we were or that we were leaving!" Kurt yelped. He was already on his way to the door with Blaine right behind him.

"Wait," Tanner hollered and the boy's both turned, "Just transport, it'll be much faster."

Blaine nodded and Kurt practically jumped on him. Still a little shocked at Kurt's action, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and with a flash of light Tanner was standing alone in his apartment. He scolded himself once again for interrupting their 'moment' before turning to put the last box away.

With a flash Kurt and Blaine were standing in Kurt's backyard.

"Why didn't you transport into my room?" Kurt asked as he let go of Blaine.

"Well, what if someone is in your room? I'd be screwed if someone in your house saw me." Blaine said with a shrug. "Is your window unlocked?"

"Yeah, I don't lock it," Kurt answered with a shrug, "Why?"

Blaine picked Kurt on his back and walked toward the house. Kurt squeaked and clung to Blaine.

"SERIOUSLY? You need to warn me before you just randomly pick me up! I don't like being manhandled!" Kurt snapped and lightly tapped Blaine on the side of the head. Blaine chuckled and started to climb the wall with ease.

When they reached Kurt's bedroom window Blaine lifted it and crawled inside. Once inside Blaine sat down Kurt who started to laugh but he stopped abruptly. Blaine turned to see what was wrong, _shit_, he thought.

"H-Hi Finn," Kurt stuttered.

"Kurt, _Blaine_," Finn calmly said Kurt's name but hissed Blaine's. "Do you know what I had to do to cover up for you two?"

"I-uh-what?" Kurt asked innocently. Blaine was doing his usual glare at Finn. Blaine didn't hate Finn it was just Finn seemed to hate him so he has to be one step ahead of him. If Finn found out about him he would turn in Blaine in a heartbeat.

"I had to fall down the stares," Finn said coldly and pointed to the large bruises on his upper body.

"I bet you could have distracted them without having to fall down the steps." Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes.

"YES I DID! I was at the top of the steps and Burt said he was going to check on you guys. I told him I just did, which wasn't a lie I really did, he said that he insisted that he went to tell you that he was home. So I thought on my feet and dove down the stares. They were so concerned that I fell that they forgot about you two." Finn explained as he rubbed his sore arms. Blaine tried his best not to laugh, the image of Finn flying down the stairs and the look on Carole and Burt was probably priceless.

"Well, Finn I'm awfully sorry that you inflicted pain on yourself while trying to save our asses. While I am grateful that helped us out you did it in a really dumbass way." Kurt pointed out.

"Hey don't sass me I could easily tell Burt!" Finn snapped.

"Then you'd get in trouble for not telling him that we weren't there." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"I could tell him that you were there when I was there and then you snuck out when I left!" Finn cracked. Both Kurt and Blaine were standing there speechless.

"Holy crap, Finn, that's actually an intelligent comeback." Kurt gaped.

"I'm debating whether to take that as a compliment or an insult so I'm going to take it as a compliment. So thanks," Finn beamed confusingly.

"You're welcome?" Kurt answered.

"I hope you know that you owe me." Finn huffed.

"How about I make waffles tomorrow?" Kurt offered.

"AWESOME! Were cool," Finn cheered and got up and left.

"I don't understand teenage boys these days." Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

"You sound like my dad," Kurt said. The room got quiet and both boys shuttered at the thought. Kurt yawned and flopped down on his bed.

"Well, I'm going to go shower and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Kurt. Goodnight," Blaine said looking lovingly at the boy who had his face stuffed into the covers.

"Night," Kurt said but his voice was muffled by the thick covers. Blaine turned and left, Kurt exhaled and flopped over on his back. He wanted to bang his head on the wall; well he'd rather bang Tanner's on the wall. He had had a chance to kiss Blaine and he blew it.

_That's it, _Kurt thought,_ next time Blaine Anderson's lips are mine._

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Michael, please, not tonight!" Annie Reynolds pleaded to her husband.

"Annie, keep your mouth shut or I'll kick you out two." Michael bellowed, his wife started to cower but she stood tall.

"No I don't care! He's my baby," Annie said standing up for her son. At that moment Jackson came clomping down the stares with four suit cases with all his passions he needed in them.

"Mom, please, he's not worth it. He's not worth getting kicked out for." Jackson glared coldly at his father.

"And where do you think your going!" His father demanded.

"I'm going to go live with a friend. I'm sick and tired of getting kicked out on my ass every night!" Jackson snapped and looked apologetically at his mother. She had tears running out of her pale green eyes and down her sweet cheeks. Her long naturally curly blonde hair had fallen over her face. Jackson got the curls and eyes from his mother but his hair color from his father.

"I don't think so! Baseball starts in Monday and who know what that dumbass friend of yours will do to you! No, you're staying here during the season!" His father demanded, "Now go put those suitcases back in your room!"

"No, I'm 18 and I can make my own choices! I'm sorry mom, please forgive me, but I can't stay here. I love you, be safe." And with that Jackson turned and left.

His mother was calling him, telling him she loved him and that he should stay. His father was yelling and telling him to get his ass back there and that he would be grounded forever. Jackson ignored them walked to his classic red convertible American Mustang. He's really into vintage things. He threw his bags angrily into the trunk of his car. He got in and drove to the normal spot he stayed at night. It was a small cliff in the woods around his house; he's never taken anyone there so only he knows about it.

He parked and immediately he curled up in the driver's seat and sobbed. This was the only place he allowed himself to cry. Sobbing showed weakness and vulnerability and Jackson was anything but that but he was broken right now. All he wanted was to be held by someone but he refused to call someone. He just cried and held himself; he stared out to the large forest below him. Like many times before this; Jackson debated to just driveling off the cliff and ending it all, but suicide isn't the answer.

_Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem_, he reminded himself.

He knew he had to be strong, he had to be strong for his mother, he had to be strong for his team, he had to be strong for his friends, and most importantly he had to be strong for Tanner. Tanner was such a nice guy, sure Jackson barely knew him but it seamed that Jackson could trust him with anything. Tanner didn't deserve what he was going through. So Jackson had to be there for him in his moment of need.

So for what seemed like every night, Jackson cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_The next day…_

The school day seemed to drag on for Tanner, Jackson, Kurt, and Blaine. They were all waiting to get out of there and move Jackson in. Anything sounded batter than being stuck in the hell they called public education.

It was last period and Kurt sat at his desk tapping his fingers to the beat of the ticking clock. Every second he lightly tapped his index finger on the plastic student's desk. He was getting annoyed looks from the students around him but he just ignored them all and continued to tap.

The bell finally ringed signaling the end of the day. Kurt shot up, snatched his stuff, and was out the door. Kurt happily made his way to his locker; he stopped in font of it and put in his combination. Kurt started to pack the things he needed for his homework when he felt two hands on his back. Kurt gasped when he was pushed into his locker, Kurt's forehead collide with the side of his locker. Kurt whipped around, holding his forehead, to see who had pushed him. His guess was right; the person with a large smirk walking down the hall was Karofsky. Kurt clenched his jaw and continued to pack his stuff. Karofsky was leaving him alone before and now he's going to start up again, Kurt just knew it. Where was Blaine when you needed him? Kurt sighed and looked into the mirror in his locker.

_Great, _Kurt though, _it's already starting to bruise._

Kurt slammed his locker and made some freshmen in the hall jump. Kurt threw his bag over his shoulder and trudged to Tanner's locker. Tanner was placing some books his bag when Kurt walked up behind him. Tanner turned to greet him but he gasped and stared at Kurt's forehead.

"Kurt! What happened to your forehead?" Tanner said staring at the top of his head.

"It was nothing, I-I fell, that's it." Kurt said fakely and then shrugged.

"Mhmm," Tanner hummed sounding extremely unconvinced, "Remember that you can tell me anything, now let's go find Blaine and Jackson."

Kurt nodded, and they headed off down the hall. It wasn't long before they saw Blaine with his head in his locker and Jackson leaning next to him. Jackson was deep in thought; he was staring up and the ceiling, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"Hey Jack," Tanner said in a peppy tone. Jackson jumped like 5 feet in the air at the sudden acknowledgment. Jackson was clutching where his heart is.

"Jesus Tanner, you scared me!" Jackson said, his voice was a few octaves higher than normal. Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing at Jackson.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tanner apologized. He looked deeply sorry, almost devastated with himself.

"You're fine; you just scared the shit out of me." Jackson said with a half-hearted laugh. Tanner nodded as he stared down at his feet, he looked ashamed. Jackson's smile turned to a concerned frown. He reached down and hand under Tanner's chin and tilted his head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over scaring me. To be honest, by the look on Kurt's face, I must have looked hilarious when you _unintentionally_ scared."

Kurt couldn't help it, when Tanner looked up at Kurt, he burst out laughing. Blaine brought his head out of his locker to see what all the commotion. Blaine laughed also; the look Kurt had was priceless. He looked so happy, but then Blaine saw his forehead. He saw the purple-ish bruise forming on it.

"Kurt," Blaine said a little too sternly than he wanted to. Kurt stopped laughing and looked at Blaine curiously, "What's that on your forehead?"

"Whoa, how did I miss that?" Jackson said, he leaned forward and poked Kurt's forehead, Kurt frowned and smacked his hand away.

"Jack, hon, your very oblivious, that's why you missed it." Kurt said sweetly as he patted Jackson's shoulder. He then turned his attention to Blaine, "Blaine, I'm fine, I just tripped."

"Trip my butt! I literally heard the bang of a body hitting a locker. I doubt that someone falling would make such a sound!" Tanner added.

"Maybe I trip and fall hard." Kurt huffed.

"Don't lie to me Kurt," Tanner said. Kurt and Tanner stared at each other but their stare down ended when they both burst out laughing. Kurt threw his arm around Tanner for support as he laughed. Tanner leaned on Kurt because he was about to fall. Blaine and Jackson both had annoyed looks on their faces.

"Ok, the day isn't getting any younger. Let's go move Jack in." Blaine said clapping his hands together. Jackson made a noise in agreement. Kurt and Tanner both nodded and tried to catch their breaths. The group made their way out of the school to the parking lot.

"We'll meet you there," Blaine stated and walked with Kurt to Kurt's Navigator.

"So where's your ride?" Jackson asked looking down at Tanner. Tanner just pointed to his purple motorcycle. Jackson's eyes grew, "Really?"

"Yeah, do you wanna look at it? I would say you could drive it home but you have to drive your car." Tanner said with a shrug. Jackson ran to Tanner's bike and looked at it all over. "Do you like it?"

"Hell yeah, this bike is beast!" Jackson yelled enthusiastically.

"Well, you can ride it later. Go get in your car and follow me to the apartment." Tanner said. Jackson's face lit up at the suggestion of his driving it some time. Jackson nodded and ran over to his old car. He slid in and turned the key in the ignition. With thumbs up from Jackson, Tanner climber on his massive bike and took off out of the lot. The ride wasn't too far and Jackson was able to follow Tanner the whole way with out getting lost. Jackson parked at the complex, grabbed his bags, and hopped out of his car.

"I'm going to be living with you _here_?" Jackson asked with an awestruck look on his face.

"Yup, we are going to be living here." Tanner said warmly. Jackson's eyes traveled all over the new surrounding.

"FUCK YES! THEY HAVE A PLAYGROUND!" Jackson cheered and fist pumped into the air. He made an attempt to run to it but Tanner grabbed his arm. Jackson looked down at Tanner with a confused look on his face.

"Let's get you settled in before we explore this place, 'kay?" Tanner said and Jackson nodded excitedly. Both boys met Kurt and Blaine in the lobby, they group took the elevator up. Kurt cowered in the corner and shot Jackson death glares when he made fun of him.

Once on the 6th floor, Tanner escorted them to his room. Tanner put the key in the door and Jackson burst out in hysterical childish laughter.

"What?" Kurt asked Jackson, Kurt was still annoyed with Jackson.

"We're on the 6th floor and we're in room 9A!" Jackson squealed.

"Yeah, and that's a table and that's a door. Are we done pointing out the obvious?" Tanner asked cocking his eye brow at Jackson. Blaine suddenly burst out laughing two.

"I get it! I get it!" Blaine chanted as he laughed. Tanner and Kurt didn't look pleased. "Floor 6, Room 9A! 69!"

"Woooooow," Tanner and Kurt both face palmed. Both of the laughing boys were literally lol-ing. They were ing the floor laughing so hard that it hurt. Tanner rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. He and Kurt walked in and left the two immature boys on the floor. 5 minuets later both boys came in with red faces, Tanner and Kurt were sitting on the couch waiting for them. Jack and Blaine flopped down on the couch, still breathing heavily.

"You two done?" Kurt asked, and the boys just nodded.

"Yes, yes we are. What I don't get is why you guys didn't laugh, that shit was funny!" Jack exclaimed.

"It was perverted and immature," Kurt stated.

"Whatever," Jack said flatly as he reclined into the leather loveseat.

"Oh no you don't we have to get you settled in. come on I'll show you your new room." Tanner said as he hopped up. Tanner grabbed Jackson under his armpits and lifted. Jack made a surprised noise and Tanner easily lifted him up.

"Damn Tanner, you're strong! You must be ripped like Blaine!" Jackson gushed. Tanner blushed and walked down the hall to Jackson's new room. It had wood floors and white walls. It had two bed side tables and two dressers. The room also had a large walk in closet. It branched off to a Jack and Jill bathroom (a bathroom that's in between two rooms, in this case it connects Jackson's room to Tanner's room.) Jackson was awestruck once again, "This room is awesome!"

"Thanks, I left the walls white so you could do anything you want to them." Tanner said, he was blushing lightly.

"Hey Tanner you should paint something on them! You're the best artist I've ever seen!" Blaine chirped.

"Yeah! Will you Tanner? Please?" Jackson asked as he made his lower lip quiver.

"S-Sure," Tanner stuttered. His blush grew. "Come on, we can get you something to cover that bed from the linen closet."

They nodded to Tanner, who led them a little down the hall. Tanner opened the door and everyone's mouth dropped. There was shelf after shelf full of different comforters, pillows, and sheets.

"Where do I start?" Jackson asked as he ran around excitedly. For a good 30 minuets the boys ran around suggesting bed spread after bed spread, all of them were rejected by Jackson.

"THAT ONE!" Jackson shouted. Blaine, Kurt, and Tanner all jumped, their heads snapped in Jackson's direction. Jackson was pointing upward. There on the very top shelf was a thick, fluffy comforter. It was striped dark brown, tan, forest green, and emerald green. "It's perfect!"

"But it's all the way up there." Tanner complained. "Cant you choose one closer to the ground?"

"No, I want that one," Jackson pouted.

"Fine, go get the ladder in the corner." Tanner ordered. Jackson hopped up and grabbed the ladder. He came back and placed it in the right angle. The phone suddenly started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Jackson sang and ran toward the exit door.

"No Jackson I've got it!" Tanner yelled running after him, leaving Kurt and Blaine just standing there.

"I'll get the comforter, you go check on them." Kurt said. Blaine nodded as Kurt stared up the ladder. He couldn't help but stare at Kurt's ass; Blaine shook his head and headed for the door. There was a grunt and a yelp, Blaine turned and saw Kurt. Kurt had yanked on the comforter and lost his balance and fell. Blaine used his speed to run and catch Kurt in a cradle hold. Their faces were inches away.

_GO FOR IT!_ Kurt's insides screamed.

_IT'S NOW OR NEVER!_ Blaine's shouted.

At the exact same time, they surged forward. Unfortunately they didn't plan on both going in for a kiss so their noses bashed together. They both pulled back immediately, Blaine chuckled softly.

"Ok, moment was slightly ruined. How about we try that again?" Ha asked softly, Kurt nodded. Slowly Blaine leaned until their lips finally touched. It was timid at first but soon they relaxed. Kurt sighed and pushed closer, Blaine tasted like mint, coffee, and something that could only be described as Blaine. That sounds like a gross combination but it was unbelievably delicious.

Blaine held Kurt tighter. God Kurt was a great kisser; he tasted like vanilla and lavender. It was the most intoxicating thing he's ever tasted. Blaine just ignored the fact that Kurt was still cradled in his arms. Finally they broke apart panting a little to regain the oxygen that they were lacking. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and blushed a little.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," Kurt admitted.

"I've wanted to do that since you hit me with your car," Blaine smirked, it then faded and his eyes grew, "Oh shit, that sounded really weird and creepy!"

Kurt laughed and pushed closer to Blaine's chest, "It's a little creepy and weird but it's mostly cute."

"Oh, thank god," Blaine exhaled as he tried to push Kurt closer even though it wasn't possible.

"You know you should probably put me down," Kurt pointed out.

"O-Oh yeah, r-right, sorry," Blaine stuttered and blushed as he sat Kurt down, Kurt just giggled.

"That's all fine and dandy that you _finally_ kissed, I mean after the sexual tension that you two generated you guys probably killed half the unicorn population, but any way did you get my comforter?" Jackson said sticking his head in the room and smirking.

"Jackson!" Tanner yelled and smacked his on the arm.

"Ouch! I was just kidding," Jackson pouted playfully. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed the comforter and chucked it at Jackson.

"I hope you know that I almost died getting that," Kurt sassed.

"And I am eternally grateful," Jackson said and bowed.

"Just go make your bed," Blaine laughed.

"Fine, but I don't care if this comforter got you two together or not; I don't want to find you two making out on it or anything because I'll probably have to burn it." Jackson huffed and turned to his room.

"Such a drama queen," Tanner laughed.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I'VE GOT IT! JACKSON, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU I SUGGEST YOU LET ME GET IT!" Tanner yelled as he ran into the living room. Kurt and Blaine followed not far behind. Tanner clicked the answer button on his iphone without even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" Tanner said cheerfully, Tanner's face suddenly turned a ghostly pale color.

"H-Hi dad."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh god, I am truly evil!**

**Cliffhanger!**

**I hope this chapter is satisfactory accept for the cliffhanger and all.**

**OH MY GOD THEY FINALLY KISSED! (there was even the cliché confessions)**

**Teehee.**

**I wanted to add that I looked up face palm on urban dictionary (I knew what it was but I wanted to be sure) and I an example and it was:**

_**Guy1: Holy shit, I just realized that Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and the Alphabet song have the same tune!**_

_**Guy 2: *face palms***_

**I literally sang the Alphabet and then Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and I ran down stares and told my sister and she freaked out like I did! I didn't know that! Idk whether to feel awesome that I now know that of to feel ashamed that I didn't realize it before...**

**Review? Please?**

**Ok, BYE!**

***Klisses***


	16. Chapter 16

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 16: Invite to Hell.

**A/N:**

**Hullo! Sorry for the three day wait again but life is a bitch sometimes. I have a stupid class from 4-7 everyday so I'm super busy and then I have practices and meetings the rest of the time so finding time to write is sooooooo hard! I appreciate all of your understanding!**

**(GO TO MY IMAGES TO SEE MY CUPCAKE TOWER MY AND MY MOM WORKED ON :3)**

**Nothing else to say for…On to the Story!**

***Klisses***

* * *

"H-Hi Dad,"

"_Hey, bucko! How's Ohio?" _a masculine voice said from the other end of the phone. Kurt frowned, he sounds like a friendly man, why doesn't Tanner like him?

"I-It's great, I have a ton of new friends, but how did you know I was in Ohio?" Tanner stuttered flatly.

"_Ren told me, are you feeling ok? You don't sound too good." _Tanner's father sounded concerned.

"M'fine," Tanner mumbled looking at his feet.

"_Are you sure? You-_"

"Dad I'm fine!" Tanner snapped, making Kurt and Blaine jump.

"_Ok, ok, sorry._" He huffed.

"What do you want?" Tanner said harshly.

"_Well, I was looking through my contact list for some reason and thought, 'hey I haven't seen Tanner in a while! I should call him up!" _his dad said.

"I haven't seen you since I was ten," He said monotone.

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_So_, really Dad? I HAVENT SEEN YOU SINCE I WAS TEN! I'M SIXTEEN NOW!" Tanner yelled into the phone.

"_I know that, I haven't had time to see you! And when I did you weren't around! It was for school or something!" _The voice shouted from the other end.

"Just tell me what you really want?" Tanner huffed, crossing his arms and glaring out the window. Kurt looked over at Blaine who had a worried expression on his face; they could only half-hear the conversation. They heard a loud sigh from the phone.

"_Ok, I wanted to know if you would come up to Boston for a week in the summer. Just from May 27th to June 2nd. Right at the end of the year, you know, like a 'congrats-you- made-it-through-another-year' kind of thing. I haven't seen you in 6 years! What do ya say, tapper?" _he practically begged.

"Don't call me that, and no, I've lived without you for 6 years. I don't want you coming into my life and screwing it up." Tanner snapped.

"_Please, bud, I really want to see you," _He begged for real this time.

"Can I bring friends?" Tanner asked looking at Kurt and Blaine who had lost expressions on their faces.

"_OF COURSE YOU CAN! I'd love to meet your Ohio buddies! So…is that a yes?" _he asked excitedly.

"I'll have to inform you later. I have to ask them first." Tanner said looking back at his feet.

"_Ok, hope to see you then. Bye, bud,"_

"Goodbye," Tanner said and viciously hit the 'end' button. Tanner falls onto the loveseat with a 'thump'. Kurt and Blaine exchange looks.

"Uh, Tan, who was that?" Blaine asked casually.

"Who do you think? It was my dad," Tanner hissed.

"What did he want?" Kurt asked.

"He wants me to go visit him in Boston for a week at the end of the school year. He pretty much invited me to my own personal _hell_." Tanner said, he sunk deeper into the couch as if it would swallow him if his got in far enough. As if on cue, Jackson comes prancing down the hall. Once in the living room he pauses, it's like he could smell the tension in the room.

"What's goin' on?" Jackson sang and plopped down by Tanner, who tucked his knees to his chest.

"Tanner's dad invited him back to Boston for a week." Kurt answered as he gazed apologetically at Tanner.

"No wonder, it feels like if I breathe wrong the whole room will explode," Jackson mumbled. "Are you going?"

"I don't know," Tanner shrugged and nuzzled farther into the couch. "My dad said that I could bring friends if I want to."

"I'll go with you!" Jackson said positively, Tanner smiled a little and sat up. Jackson flung his arm around him and pulled him in under his arm. Tanner's eyes grew and he flushed a rosy pink color. "Hell, Kurt and Blaine will also go with us!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I have to ask permission before I can just agree top anything." Kurt snapped. Tanner sniffed lightly, Kurt sighed, "But if I can I definitely will."

"I guess I have no choice," Blaine smirked.

"If I have to go to a baseball game to watch him play I will jump off the stands to my death." Tanner hissed.

"You don't like baseball?" Jackson asked, he looked a little hurt.

"To be honest, I love the sport. Blaine said I'd a pretty good catcher. It's just that my dad ruined it for me." Tanner growled.

"Why do you hate your dad so much?" Jackson asked wide eyed. Tanner stiffened, he looked uncomfortable.

"Well, Jack, my dad isn't around much, I just can't trust him is all." Tanner said stiffly. There was more to the story, they all could tell. The room fell into an extremely awkward silence.

When suddenly Jackson groaned overdramatically and collapsed onto Tanner. Tanner squeaked in surprise as Jackson's head landed in his lap. Blaine raised one of his triangular eye brows at the tall baseball player. "You ok, Jack?"

"Nooooo," Jackson groaned and buried his face in between Tanner's lower thighs. Tanner's eyes were the size of saucers and his face was blood red. Kurt snickered; _Jack's a very touchy-feely person._

"Then what's wrong?" Blaine laughed, Tanner's face was priceless.

"I need constant entertainment or I shut down and right now I'm bored." Jackson complained. He rolled over onto his back with his head literally on Tanner's crotch. Tanner swallowed and stiffened, Jack's stomach made a dying whale noise, "And hungry."

Tanner regained focus and rolled his eyes. He gently pushed Jackson's head away from his lap. "If its food you want then you have to get off of me. Kurt, Blaine, do you guys want something to eat also?"

"Actually we were going to head home, we told my dad we would be home by dinner." Kurt said as he stood.

"Ok then I hope to see you guys on Friday!" Tanner shouted happily from the kitchen.

"What's on Friday?" Blaine, Kurt, and Jackson chirped in unison.

"I'm throwing a house warming party. So Kurt can I trust you to get the word out to the New Direction's?" Tanner asked as he momentarily stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Sure, Tanner, I can do that. I hope you know that Noah and Santana _will _bring alcohol." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh, I'm fully aware of that, that's why I'm going to set up the extra rooms and beds on the couch. I don't want anyone getting on a car wreak so tell them it's a sleepover or something. Just tell them its from 7 on Friday to when their hangover's end on Saturday." Tanner said returning to the kitchen to cook what ever he started.

"M'kay, I'm just warning you ahead of time," Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes at Tanner's cockiness.

"I think I can handle a few drunken teenagers." Tanner's head phased through the wall, he winked at Kurt and Blaine as his eyes quickly flashed green. Kurt's jaw dropped and his head shot to Jackson. Kurt sighed when he saw that Jackson was distracted by fuzz floating in the air. He brought his attention back to the wall that Tanner's head was through, it was gone.

"I don't doubt your ability to deal with foggy brained teens, I'm just-never mind. Come on Blaine let's go home; we has to go before my dad has another heart attack. Bye Tanner, bye Jack." Kurt said as he headed to the door.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Blaine shouted as he followed Kurt.

"Deuces Blainers, laterz Kurtsie!" Jackson hollered from the couch. Tanner then yelled a goodbye from the kitchen, and with that they left.

* * *

Once in the car, Kurt sent out a mass text to all of the New Direction's:

**Hey guys, Tanner is throwing a House Warming party for Jackson at his apartment this Friday. It's from 7 on Friday to whenever on Saturday at Crystal Falls Apartments on 59th street. So…who's in? ~Kurt**

Kurt's phone started to ring crazily with the sudden bursts of texts.

**Kurt, does Burt know about this? ~Finn**

**Sounds fabulous! I'll be sure to be there, the party won't be the same without me! ~Rachel**

**Of course I'll come, boo! Wait…who's Tanner? ~Brittany**

**Crystal Falls Apartments…fancy. I know just what to bring… ~Santana**

**Mike's with me right now and we're both in! Now I can't wait for Friday! ~Tina**

**Sounds fun, boo, I'll be there wear something sexy ;D ~Mercedes**

**Fuck yeah I'll be there! Now to text Santana… ~Puck**

**Sounds epic I'm in dawg. ~Artie**

**I'm pretty sure I can make it, it sounds fun :) ~Quinn**

**I'm in, bro! ~Sam**

Kurt smiled looks like everyone (except Finn, but Kurt could fix that) was coming. Now he just had to wait two more days.

* * *

_The next day…_

Blaine walked into school with his messenger bag slung lazily on his back. Kurt wasn't there when he got up so he and Finn had to find another ride to school. Of course, Blaine just ran but Finn had to call Puck to give him a ride.

Blaine sighed as he reached his locker. All he could think about was that kiss with Kurt. They both said that they had wanted to kiss each other for a long time yet they haven't even brought it up! This pissed Blaine off a bit and he squeezed his locker door to have and he left a hand mark in it. After letting out a string of cures words under his breath he quickly and quietly fixing it.

Blaine then started to place books in his locker. He tried his best to forget the kiss for a little bit. Blaine started to think of baseball, what would it be like on the team? Will it be difficult to keep his powers under control? What will they think when he never missed a ball, it's literally impossible for him to miss anything (it's a power).

He closed his locker with one hand considering his English material was in the other. He started down the hall toward his class. Blaine was looking at his feet as he walked down the hall, he didn't know why he was. It wasn't like he was afraid of anyone, hell; he was probably one of the most feared after what he did to Karofsky!

Blaine passed clique after clique, there were many groups at McKinley. There were the Glee clubbers, Jocks, Nerds, Geeks, Losers, Goths, and more. Probably his least favorite was the Jocks and Cheerios. Puck, Mike, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Jackson and maybe Finn didn't bother him but the others were a pain in his ass.

He shook his head, why were they all so cruel? Blaine didn't notice till it was too late, he ran straight into some wearing a red uniform. Blaine was taken back by the sudden hit and he stumbled and landed on his ass.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD OF HAPPENED IF YOU HURT MY CHEERIO?" Blaine looked up to see a tall short haired woman in a blue jumpsuit shouting down at him.

"Coach Sylvester, I'm fine, leave Blaine alone," A familiar voice sassed. The woman, Coach Sylvester, scowled at Blaine before moving. When she left she revealed Kurt, but not just Kurt, _cheerio_ Kurt. Blaine felt his mouth start to water. Kurt had his hair perfectly coiffed like usual, but today Kurt had on a skin tight cheerio uniform top and slimming sweatpants. He looked absolutely delicious; Blaine would never tell Kurt that because it sounds creepy.

Blaine was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the sweatband-clad hand that was extended in front of his face. Blaine followed the hand up and sure enough it was Kurt staring down at Blaine with a confused smile on his face. Kurt's mouth was moving but Blaine didn't hear any of it.

"What?"

"I said that you must have fallen hard enough for it to effect you brain. You've been staring at me like you were a zombie or something!" Kurt laughed lightly. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand and Kurt lifted Blaine from the floor.

"So this is why you weren't at home this morning. Finn and I almost had a heart attach when your car wasn't there." Blaine said gesturing up and down Kurt's body.

"Yeah, sorry about that. If I didn't rejoin this morning Sue wouldn't have shut up until I did." Kurt huffed and crossed his arms. The bell rang for the student's to start going to class. "Well, I'll see you in History!"

Blaine waved slightly, and when Kurt was out of sight he looked up; _do you enjoy seeing me suffer?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Short chapter, I is sorry! :(**

**Next chapter in the party night! Whoop! That's when shit starts to happen ;) **

**After the party I have a lot of things planned.**

**I have a new character I'm adding in the next school year…can you guess who? MAJOR brownie points if you can…**

**There is more to Tanner's _and_ Jack's daddy issues! If you have any idea's for what happened to them in the past just PM me or review! **

**Let it be known that Tanner's dad, Josh, is nice and cool. But Tanner still hates him for _VERY_ good reasons, so don't go thinking that Tanner's the bad guy here because he's not.**

**I also must say that I have a undying love for baseball! My favorite team is the Chicago Cubs, GO CUBBIES! I know that they suck but hey I cheering on the underdogs! **

**My brother's summer travel team is the underdogs. Its not that they suck it's that if they fall out of their motion they've got goin they start to go down hill. My brother is a second baseman on his team and he is all scratched up from diving for fly balls. **

**I love you all in a non –creeper-ish way :3**

**If makeovers are like crack to Kurt then reviews are like crack to me! Please review! **

**Ok, I shall update ASAP!**

***Klisses***


	17. Chapter 17

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 17: This Friday Night. Part 1

**A/N:**

**Hello! I don't have anything to say but read, review, and enjoy!**

**WARNING:**

**Underage drinking (no derr) and anything you would expect from a wild party.**

**ALSO:**

**There is a gymnastic move in this chapter and I have absolutely no clue if it's right or not. I googled it and I'm pretty sure I'm right but I have no idea. Please inform me if I'm wrong so I can fix it!**

**This is going to be a multiple part chapter! I don't know how many parts but I can tell you that there will be no more than three.**

**For all you One Direction fans (…Niall/Tanner …) I am mentioning a song in this chapter! Its called _Up All Night._ It's a personal favorite of mine, it's not my absolute favorite but it's a good one. My favorite one might be put in this fanfic or a later fic that I out on this sight.**

**I don't own anything! **

***Klisses***

* * *

The next few days went by painfully slow for Blaine. Having to stare at Kurt in a Cheerio uniform was torture for him. This is probably what most boys felt like staring at Cheerio girls everyday. At least today Kurt would be in regular clothes for the party tonight. Now he just had to survive the day with out popping a random boner in class…

_After school at 6:55…_

Kurt sat at his vanity and stared intensely. Kurt ruffled a hand through his hair. It was something that he would never do with his regular style, but he decided to switch it up for the party. He had snuck a little bit of Blaine's hair gel and spiked his hair up. Personally he looked hot to himself, but Kurt can be very self-centered some times. Maybe a better word was badass.

Kurt looked over his appearance once more. He was wearing a navy and maroon button down flannel polo with navy cardigan. His eyes traveled lower to his deep maroon skinny jeans and his white Vans.

Smiling in approval, Kurt ruffled his hair one more time before spritzing himself with Gucci Guilty, the cologne that he got for Christmas from Carole. There was a slight knock on the door that got Kurt's attention.

"One sec," Kurt called as he sat down his cologne bottle. He tied his Vans quickly before opening the door.

Blaine was standing there looking hot like usual. He was tight yellow skinny jeans with a tight black shirt with a white cardigan over it. He was wearing black Doc Martens and his hair lightly gelled back.

"Hey," Kurt said. He mentally scolded himself for sounding so breathless.

"Hey yourself, are you ready to go?" Blaine asked flashing a smile that Kurt could swear was ten times brighter than he'd ever seen.

"Yep, let's go," Kurt smiled back as he grabbed Blaine's hand and headed down the stares.

With a quick goodbye to his father, they were gone.

* * *

When Kurt and Blaine arrived everyone was already there. Tanner was the one who answered the door for them. He was wearing a sleeveless red sweatshirt with a white tee under it. He had on tight blue skinny jeans and black and white DC skater shoes.

"Hey guys, everyone's down the hall in the party room. Follow me," Tanner said warmly. The closer they got to the room the louder it got. The base was pounding against the walls. Tanner opened the room and the two taller boy's mouths fell open. The room was dark except for the black light's hanging from the ceiling. Finn surprisingly took the DJ stand, about all of the New Directions were on the dance floor dancing like their lives depended on it.

Like expected, Puck and Santana he brought a keg and a few other drinks. What wasn't expected was the huge bar that was covered with different exotic and normal alcoholic drinks. The room was huge; it could easily have a huge party containing the whole junior class as well as all the senior class.

"Look who's here everyone!" Finn yelled into the mic on the stand. Finn had on a white tee shirt and black jeans. He had on mirror aviators and huge black headphones. All of New Directions (and Jackson) cheered at Kurt and Blaine's appearance. Mercedes broke out of the crowd and snatched Kurt, leaving Blaine and Tanner standing there wondering what had just happened.

"Well, I guess it's you and-" Tanner started but was interrupted my Jackson stumbling and falling at his chest. Tanner thought quickly and threw his arms out and caught the tipsy boy.

"T-Tanner! Come dance w-with me!" Jackson hiccupped. Tanner couldn't respond before he was being drug onto the dance floor by the presumably 'straight' baseball player.

Blaine smiled and shook his head, he decided to walk over to the bar and get a drink. Right now he wanted to have fun, drink, and forget. He poured a mix of rum and coke into the red Solo cup; he took a sip and cringed. It burned as it went down his throat, but it was a good burn. His eyes searched the crowd when they finally fell on Kurt.

Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt laughing and dancing freely with all his friends. Blaine's smile half fell, he missed his old friends so much. He had missed everything with his friends. All the big milestones in their lives Blaine had missed out on. Blaine absentmindedly sipped at his drinks as the other teens danced wildly.

Quickly Blaine's drink ran low; frowning at the empty cup Blaine grabbed a shot glass and took a shot and another and another. He smiled at the pleasant little tingle that ran that ran through his body.

Puck came out of no where and grabbed a cup. He mixed a little of everything in the cup, Blaine innerly gagged.

"What? It tastes really good try it!" Puck slurred. He thrust the cup at Blaine, who jerked backwards. He lost his balance and fell into a backbend. Blaine laughed at the position he was in, he kicked his legs into a hand stand and then to the ground. He stood straight up and looked at Puck's awestruck look. "DUDE! How'd you do that? What else can you do? Do it again!"

Blaine chuckled at the absolutely drunk teen's fascination. Blaine redid his backbend kick over for Puck but when he stood up he did back flip and landed in the splits. Blaine hadn't used his training for a long time so he was surprised that he didn't fall on his face, Blaine and Tanner were both trained in martial arts, karate, kung fu, boxing, and gymnastics. They also had special CIA training as well.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Puck screeched and threw his plastic cup in the air. Puck's reaction caught everyone's reaction. Blaine was on his feet by the time Puck freaked out so everyone was concerned at what had just happened.

"What the hell, Puck?" Finn called. Puck's drunken eyes were focused on Blaine. Puck quickly grabbed Blaine's wrist and drug him onto the dance floor.

"Blaine is like some kind of noodle person! Watch him!" Puck announced and he went to the outer area of the ring of people.

Blaine swallowed as all eyes were on him. The pressure was on him. He looked at Kurt, who had an amused look on his face. Blaine smirked; he knew exactly what to do. _Arabian double layout. _Blaine winked at Tanner and Tanner immediately knew what he was going to do.

"Everyone move back, if you're to close you will be hit." Blaine hollered.

Everyone cleared a long strip of floor for Blaine. He moved the farthest end of the floor and took a deep breath. He cleared his mind of all things so he could focus, then he took off. Blaine ran for a few feet and he jumped forward onto his hands and flipped into two backhand springs. He then jumped as high as he could and did a half turn and a double back flip. He landed gracefully with his hands in the air. The room was silent; you could probably hear a pin drop. Sadly the silence lasted for a good 5 seconds before everyone was cheering and hollering.

"How the hell did you pull that off? I can't even do that!" Santana shouted and raised his glass in the air.

"You should be a Cheerio with Tana, Kurtie, and I!" Brittany squealed and clung to Blaine, who smiled kindly.

"Thanks for the offer, Brittany, but I'm more of a baseball player." Blaine said politely. Brittany pouted and walked over to Santana. Blaine felt a little bad for making her feel bad, but then Finn started to blare the music again. _The police will most likely get called tonight,_ Blaine thought.

"That was _amazing_!" a voice came from behind him. Blaine turned to see Kurt standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks, I'm trained in practically everything so I know a lot." Blaine said with a shrug. Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Blaine was being pulled away by Tanner. Tanner pulled Blaine into a bathroom and pushed him into the wall. He crossed his arms and glared at him.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"_What_, Really! You just preformed one of the hardest gymnastic moves without starching or anything! Not to mention you're in _skinny_ jeans!" Tanner scolded.

"Tan, practically everyone in here, that don't know what we are, are drunk except for Finn. But Finn's dumb so he won't think twice about it." Blaine said with an eye roll.

"You can count yourself lucky then!" Tanner snapped, "Since your going to get drunk I'm going to have to stay sober so you don't expose us aren't I?"

"If you insist," Blaine smirked.

"_BLAINE_!" Tanner shouted and groaned at the same. Tanner go quiet really quick, there was no noise except for the heavy thump of the base.

"That sounded really sexual," Blaine giggled.

"Not the time Blaine!" Tanner snapped, "Now if anyone asks what happened in here I yelled at you because you could have hurt yourself since you tipsy. Got it?"

"Okie Dokie!" Blaine cheered. Tanner groaned and Blaine giggled again. Tanner shot Blaine a death stare and proceeded to leave the room. When Tanner opened the door everyone was staring at it wide eyed. Out of no where, Puck tackled Blaine. Blaine wouldn't of fallen if Puck hadn't of caught him off guard.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE COUSIN YOU DICK!" Puck spat with his fist raised, "HE DESERVES BETTER THAN TO BE A _'FRIEND WITH BENEFITS'_!"

Blaine couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Big mistake; Puck brought back his fist farther and slammed it into the side Blaine's jaw. There was a gruesome pop that was louder than the music. Blaine growled as he popped his jaw back in place. He smirked and flipped Puck over onto the floor. Blaine sat on him and had his fist back, ready to deliver the blow. Puck had the most horrified look on his face. It was so funny that Blaine couldn't keep up the act, he burst into laughter again.

"Nice shot Puck, but you had it all wrong. Tanner drug me into the bathroom to _yell_ at me. He said that I could have _hurt_ myself doing that trick while intoxicated." Blaine explained. Puck's eyes were wide with surprise; Blaine got off of him and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry man, I didn't know. I feel like a real douche bag right now." Puck said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's cool, my biggest question is why the hell no one got you off me or got me off of you." Blaine said, he turned the crowd of teens, "Thanks a lot guys!"

They all looked away from him.

"Let's just enjoy the party, HEY TANNER!" Blaine shouted. Tanner turned around from where he was standing. "Are we gonna stay 'Up All Night'?"

A smirk grew on Tanner's face, "Hell yes we are!"

Blaine ran to Tanner and grabbed him by the hood and pulled him up to the DJ stand. Blaine cut the music; there was a unpleased groan from the crowd. Blaine clipped a wireless microphone to himself and to Tanner.

"Ok guys, Tanner used to perform this in Clubs in Arizona and sometimes Vegas. So here goes nothing." Blaine shouted excitedly as he made his way to the stage.

"It feels like we been living in fast-forward, another moment passing by" Blaine sang.

"Up, up, up, all night," Tanner added in the back ground.

"The party's ending but it's now or never, nobody's going home tonight." Blaine sang.

"Up, up, up, all night,"

All the girls screamed and ran to the stage, they immediately knew the song. Tanner hopped into the next verse with emphases. Despite Blaine's intoxication he was still dancing amazingly. They danced on the stage to the rhythm of the music.

They reached the chorus and they fell into they same dance. It looked like it was planned you it looked like they were making it up as they went along. It had all they girls and even they guy's attention. They looked hypnotized; it was like they were crazy fans that needed them to live. Kurt shook off the feeling and continued to watch and dance around the stage.

"Katy Perry is on replay," Tanner turned to Blaine and practically shouted the verse in his ear.

"She's on replay," Blaine echoed.

"DJ got the floor to shake," Tanner sang.

"The floor to shake," Blaine returned.

"People going all the way," Tanner sang, and then Blaine did the unexpected. He scooped Tanner up bridal style.

"Yeah, all the way," Blaine smirked and walked his way to the edge of the stage.

"I'm still wide awake," Tanner sounded a little worried when he sang this line. At the end of it, Blaine tossed Tanner out of his arms. Thankfully all the people around the stage caught him.

Tanner looked completely freaked out during his stage dive, well more like stage throw, but he sang wonderfully despite his fear. They continued the second chorus; Blaine jumped down off the stage and grabbed Kurt. Kurt laughed as Blaine twirled him. Kurt decided to get feisty and turned. He reached back and wrapped one of his hands around Blaine's neck and the other he placed lightly on Blaine's ass. Kurt backed up and lightly brushed his ass against Blaine's crotch. Kurt giggled to himself as Blaine's voice quivered lightly.

Kurt smirked and grounded his hips harder into Blaine. Blaine continued to sing even thought he was completely and utterly distracted by the pleasant friction that Kurt was creating. Kurt squeezed Blaine ass gently and pushed himself further in. Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's hips and he rolled them. Kurt mewled quiet enough for only Blaine to hear.

"I wanna stay up all night," Blaine sang into Kurt's ear, Kurt rolled his hips, "And jump around until we see the sun,"

"I wanna stay up all night," Tanner sang from somewhere, little did Blaine care, "And find a girl and tell her she's the one,"

"Hold on to the feeling," Blaine lightly nipped Kurt's earlobe once he finished his verse, "And don't let it go,"

"Cause we got the floor now," Tanner sang, there was screams of pleased girls so Tanner must be around them. "Get out of control,"

"I wanna stay up all night," Blaine thrust hard into Kurt, who threw his head back on Blaine's shoulder. "And do it all with you,"

That was the last chorus so it ended soon after. They were panting and neither boy noticed, they just continued their steady motion. Blaine was painfully hard in his jeans, he wasn't close but he was in desperate need to be touched.

"Wanky," Both boys froze; they snapped their attention to the crowd of people watching them. Santana (the commenter) was smirking; everyone except for Finn, who looked mortified, and Brittany, who was in her own little world, were cheering and cat-calling. Kurt and Blaine both turned beat red, their hands covering their crotches.

"I, uh, I'll be right back," Kurt stuttered before running out of the party room, the door slamming behind him. Blaine groaned and fell back against the wall, slowly sliding down it until his reached the floor. The room got a little quiet, but Jackson spoke up.

"Who wants' to play Sloshball?" Jackson smirks. Everyone looks at him confusingly.

"What do you need to play?" Tanner asked, he wanted to make sure they could play before they got too excited about it.

"Do you have a slip-n-slide?" Jackson asked.

"I think so," Tanner said in a confused tone.

"Perfect,"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Part 1…COMPETE!**

**Oooooh what's Sloshball? Teehee you're just gonna have to wait and find out :P **

**I'll tell you this…everyone's in their underwear…but not for the reason you think. Well maybe you know idk but, I, uh, never mind…**

**Little awkward Klaine moment there, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry all you Puck fans I had to bring out his protective side. He'd do the same for Kurtie also; Blaine just did the wrong thing at the wrong time!**

**I personally don't like how I have to write the songs in this but what can I do? If I do my story will be taken away possibly and that wouldn't be good. **

**If any of my stories get taken off of here I'll most likely put them on Scarves and Coffee of I'll make a Tumblr or something. **

**Ok, I just rambled a whole author's note so BYE!**

***Klisses***


	18. Chapter 18

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 17: This Friday Night. Part 2: Sloshball

**A/N:**

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! There was a HUGE ASS storm in my area of Indiana and my internet was down for like ever! **

**I finished my class on Friday so I can type more and not worry about my dumb homework. In my class on like Thursday my teacher, Mr. Shivley, told us that during the World War II he worked an institution for the veterans who weren't quite right after the war. He told us that for a week he worked with a group of homosexual men, he said that he had to watch what happened in front of him since the people were all trained and not well. After that comment a kid was like, _"don't you mean behind you?"_ the whole class started to laugh (Except me and a few other people). I was glaring at the kid and thinking, _"Bitch I will cut you."_ **

**Ok, I'm done. **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

***Klisses***

* * *

Kurt quickly slammed the door to the bathroom down the hall shut. Kurt fell heavily against the wall and slid down to the floor. His erection was straining painfully against his pants. Kurt deep breaths as he tried to calm down. All of his body was screaming for him to masturbate.

_No, _Kurt scolded himself; _I am NOT masturbating in someone else's house. _

So Kurt did the next best thing, he hopped into the shower and turned it as low as it would go. He shivered as the icy droplets hit his heated skin. Kurt's mind races, he was trying to think if the most disgusting thing he could think of.

With in 8 minuets he was calmed down enough to get out of the shower. He quickly dried his hair and spiked it with the gel that was in on the counter. He dressed and headed back to the party room. When he opened the door he got what he never expected to see, _ever_.

Everyone in the whole room was in their underwear. Everyone was slurring happy conversations as Jackson, who was in Spiderman boxers, and Puck, who was in plaid boxers, were examining a slip-n-slide.

Kurt's eyes caught Tanner as he ran toward Kurt. Tanner was in navy briefs that hugged his body nicely, not to tight yet not to loose.

"Kurt! We're going to play Sloshball, and so are you! Since none of us have swim suites this was the next best thing!" Tanner giggled and bounced on the balls of his feet, "Now strip down to your undies. Jack's gonna tell us the rules soon!"

Kurt's eyes grew no underwear. Kurt quickly changed the subject. "What is wrong with you two? You and Blaine are just strutting around nearly naked and showing your scars! What if they get suspicious?" Kurt hissed.

"Aw, Kurtie, they're all drunk they won't notice!" Tanner slurred a bit.

_Drunken Tanner is a lot looser than sober Tanner,_ Kurt thought.

"So chill and strip baby!" Tanner shouted happily. There was a cheer from the teens behind him.

"Uh…" Kurt was blushing furiously; the whole room was cheering him on.

Kurt wasn't in underwear…he was screwed. If he stripped he would be butt naked and that would emotionally scare not only himself but also everyone in the room. Kurt leaned forward and whispered in Tanner's ear, "I'm not wearing underwear."

Tanner stiffened; his eyes were huge in surprise. Out of nowhere Tanner threw his head back and let out a loud strung of laughter. He laughed so hard that he lost his balance and fall on his ass, he clutched his stomach and curled into a ball as he gasped for breath. Kurt was beet red, he leaned over and grabbed Tanner by his ankles and dragged him out of the room.

"TANNER! You've go to help me! I can't go in there with my ass hanging out!" Kurt hissed.

"Blaine would like that," Tanner winked as he got to his feet. He grabbed Kurt's hand and took off down the hall. Once in his room he opened his dressed and dug thought it. "I can help but you won't be happy."

"What do you mead I won't be happy." Kurt asked narrowing his eyes at Tanner who had his head still stuck in the drawer.

"Since I'm shorter, younger, and I have don't have your figure, all my clothes will be small on you. Aha!" Tanner cheered he turned and in his hands were a pair of aubergine-colored briefs. Kurt's eyes stared shocked at the eggplant-ish colored underwear.

"I am NOT wearing those! They are _far_ too small." Kurt complained.

"Well if you wore any of my other pairs your dick would be hanging out!" Tanner huffed as he chucked the underpants at Kurt.

"Don't you have boxers or something?" Kurt whined as he stretched the briefs a bit to check the elasticity.

"Ugh, Kurt, I wear skinny jeans. You know just as well as I do, maybe even more since were in the 'no underwear' situation, that there is no way to shove your ass in skinnies while you have thick boxers on!" Tanner smirked at Kurt uncharacteristically.

"Fine," Kurt huffed. He turned and walked into the closet and changed into the aubergine underwear.

Kurt looked at himself in the full length mirror; the pants hugged his hips tightly. He had to admit he looked kinda sexy; the color looked good on him. It really brought out his figure, from his flat stomach, flawless and hairless chest, and his defined muscles. He didn't have huge muscles but they had a nice shape.

Kurt sighed and walked out of the closet. His hands were on his hands, Tanner's mouth fell open.

"Damn, Kurt," Tanner said as he smirked, "Blaine will be following you like a lost puppy!"

"Thanks, you're not to bad yourself." Kurt smiled.

"COME ON! Time to have a blast!" Tanner squealed and grabbed Kurt's arm.

Tanner flew the party room door open when they got there. Everyone turned to the door to see who was there. Tanner strolled in with Kurt behind him. There was a loud wolf-whistle from Puck. Blaine didn't even notice, he was trying not to get any harder than he was from before. Kurt smiled and walked over to Blaine. Kurt smiled cheekily and flopped down on Blaine's lap.

Kurt blushed when he felt Blaine's half-hard, and still growing, cock. Before Kurt could do anything about it Jackson called everyone's attention.

"Ok follow Puck and me, were heading out to the field behind the building." Jackson hollered. Considering they were all drunk but Kurt, they didn't care that they were about to go outside in their underwear.

Finn grabbed the keg, Mike grabbed the cups, Sam grabbed the small plastic ball, Blaine had the plastic bat, and Puck and Jack had the slip-n-slide. Everyone filed out after them. They got some interesting looks as they left the building. I mean, who wouldn't? They were a group of teens in their underwear with a slip-n-slide and a keg.

When in the field, they set a shirt at the first base position, the keg at the second base position and the slip-n-slide by the third base position to home.

"Ok, listen up!" Jackson hollered over them all. "Here are the rules, you hit the ball. There are no fouls, you have three pitches. You strike out if you miss all three; you hit them all foul, or a mix of those two. You run to first base, and go to second. On second you have to chug a cup of beer, the amount is decided by my man, Artie. You can leave second whenever you want as long as you finished your beer, you can't be kicked off second. There can be multiple people on second at one time. Then you go to third and slide to home. The slip-n-slide will be full of beer, any questions?"

Tina raised her hand and Jackson pointed at her, "What if we're going to throw up?"

"It would be appreciated if you try to get it in the bushes and not on anyone." Jackson said and Tina nodded. "That all? Ok then, LET'S PLAY BALL!"

They all cheered, Blaine and Jackson were the team captains since they all play baseball. Blaine's team consisted of, Kurt, Tanner, Mike, Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany. Jackson's team had Puck, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Rachel, and Tina.

"That team is so stacked." Santana muttered.

"Trust me wait till you see Tanner and I play." Blaine smirked as he filled the slip-n-slide.

"BRING IT, BITCHES!" Jackson shouted.

Since Blaine chose first Jackson's team got to hit first. Mike went and took his place at pitcher while Blaine took the second baseman position. Tanner took his signature position as the catcher. Kurt took third base, Mercedes took short stop and Santana took first while Brittany walked around the outfield picking dandelions and wild flowers. Artie sat at the keg with a few full cups.

Jackson took the bat and stepped up to home plate. He hit the bat on the ground before getting into his batter's stance. Tanner crouched readying himself for the pitch.

"Don't miss," Tanner smirked.

"I won't, I can promise you that." Jackson smirked back. Mike wound up and released the pitch. Jackson swing with all his might.

_CRACK!_

The ball went flying, Jack's team cheered. Jackson took off, digging his feet into the dirt as he rounded first. The ball flew over Mercedes at short stop Kurt went running for it the ball landed and bounced by Brittany. Kurt scooped it up and threw it to Blaine, but it was too late. Jackson had already made it to second. He starts chugging.

Next is Puck, he hits it to second and Blaine easily jumps and catches it.

"Damn, Anderson, nice catch!" Puck said and slapped Blaine on the back.

Next up is Finn, he hits it two foul and the hits the third to Santana. She fields it and steps on the base. During this Jackson was rounded third and sliding though the beer in the slip-n-slide. He made it home before the ball could be thrown.

Jackson stood up and shook his head, sending beer flying from his messy curls.

"GAH, JACKSON!" Tanner giggled as he shielded himself. Jackson had a goofy smile on his face; you couldn't see his eyes because his curls fell over them.

"One down, two to go. Sayn' one down two to go!" Brittany cheered from the outfield. She was shaking pom-poms that she made out of weed, flowers, and a shit load of dandelions.

"Two down, boo, we've got two down." Santana called to Brittany.

"Oh," Brittany smiled.

The next up was Sam. He hit one up in the air and behind them. Tanner flew to his feet and ran backwards, he almost ran over Quinn and Rachel who were standing behind him. He flew dove backward because he couldn't run face enough. He landed on his back, _hard_, with an 'oomph'. Tanner groaned in pain and arched his back off the ground.

"Tanner!" Jackson cried and ran to help him up. Tanner's arm flew into the air; in his hand was the ball. Blaine cried out a cheer and ran to Tanner. Blaine helped him up and checked his back. He had deep scraped in his back; they were bleeding and covered in dirt. Jackson winced at the injury, "I think Tanner should just sit out the rest of the game."

"Oh hell the no! I'm pumped, let's play ball!" Tanner squealed.

* * *

It's the last inning, 4 to 4. The game got intense real fast; it's so intense that Tanner, who wanted to bat last, is getting his first turn right now.

Everyone was drunk by this point of the game, but so far Tina, Rachel, Sam, and Mike are the only ones who have thrown up in the bushes, well Rachel threw up on Finn's feet. Blaine's team is up to bat. Jackson is on the pitcher's mound, Puck is the catcher, and Finn is third. Sam is on first, Quinn too second, Tina was in the outfield and Rachel was placed as the short stop.

Tanner stepped up to the plate and took stance.

"Easy out," Jackson teased.

"Fuck you and pitch the ball." Tanner smirked. Jackson looked a little confused by Tanner's comment. He shook it off and pitched, it was a fast ball but it seemed to go in slow motion. Tanner swung at the ball.

_THWACK! _

The sound of plastic on plastic rung out into the night, the ball soared above the infield and landed deep in the outfield. Tina ran to retrieve the ball. Tanner was off as soon as he made contact with the ball, he rounded first by the time the ball landed. Tina was half way to the ball by the time Tanner started to chug his beer.

Tanner seemed to down the drink in record time, Tina reached the ball when he threw the cup to the ground. Then he made a run for the Slip-n-slide. He dove onto the slip-n-slide when he reached it.

On his was to third, Tina threw the ball to Sam. Sam threw it to Puck, who was so drunk it flew past him. Jackson ran to home and stuck out him arms showing that he was ready to catch the ball.

Tanner was sliding by the time Jack was on the end of the slide. Tanner decided to baseball slide, instead of on his stomach, to gain speed, but it all happened so quickly. Puck tossed to ball to Jackson, just as he was catching it Tanner collide with his shins. Jackson yelped and then there was a large splash of beer. No one saw what happened due to the splash. All they saw was Jackson laying flush on Tanner's stomach. Tanner was technically on the base and so was Jackson.

"SAFE!" Santana shouted, breaking the silence.

"BULL SHUT, SANTANA!" Puck shouted getting up in her face, "Jackson was sooo there first!"

All the other drunken teens were going at it, all arguing about who would win. That was except for Kurt, Blaine, Tanner, and Jackson. Kurt and Blaine were trying to break it up while Tanner and Jackson were staring at each other.

_God, he's beautiful. NO! Jackson, bad, you're straight…right?_ Jackson thought to himself. Tanner was staring up at him with his big icy blue eyes. Tanner's cheeks were dusted a rosy red color, and his pump pink lips was parted. Oh how he wanted to kiss Tanner right now. _I don't think I'm gay. I don't really like- like guys, just Tanner. No, bad, it's just the alcohol talking._

_Oh please kiss me, _Tanner thought, his eyelashes fluttered.

Out of no where Jackson flew from Tanner. He accidently landed in the side of the slip-n-slide and slipped off, he flipped over and his head hit the ground with a yelp.

"Jackson!" Tanner shouted, "Are you ok?"

"M'fine," Jackson grumbled as he rubbed his soar head.

_That's gonna hurt twice as much in the morning._ He thought innerly.

Tanner suddenly realized that the two teams were still fighting. Tanner then got to his feet and helped Jackson up.

"Hey!" Tanner shouted but no one listened to him.

"HEY!" he tried again, nothing.

He frowned and took a deep breath; he let out a loud blood-curdling shriek. Everyone's hands flew to their ears and they all cringed. Tanner's shriek faded into the night, he was breathing heavily.

"Damn, Tuck, you've got quite a set of pipes on you there." Puck said rubbing his ears.

"So help me, Noah, if you call me Tuck one more time I will scream again." Tanner hissed his eyes momentarily flashed green. Puck immediately threw his hands up in a surrendering position.

"Now, let's call it a tie and go inside. We can swim in the pool to clean off." Tanner ordered. "Mike, Puck, Finn, Sam, go grab the slip-n-slide and the Keg. We'll grab the rest tomorrow."

The boys ran off and clean it off. Blaine smiled; it was funny when Tanner got angry. There was a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed still looking at the boys.

"Um, Blaine, I think I'm bleeding." The voice belonged to Kurt.

"What do you-" Blaine started to say as he turned. He gasped when he saw Kurt; he had blood trickling from his ears. "Holy shit! What happened?"

"I have sensitive ears, _really_ loud noises make them hurt or bleed." Kurt shrugged.

"Come on; let's go get you cleaned up." Blaine said. The grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him up to the house with the rest of the group. Blaine immediately took Kurt to a bathroom; he opened the cabinet and got out some cotton balls. He gently patted Kurt's ears to get rid of the blood. He then took warm water to clean the area. They were making eye contact the whole time.

Blaine couldn't take it any more; he surged forward and connected their lips. Kurt inhaled in surprise but relaxed into the kiss, he sighed against Blaine's lips. Blaine's tongue flicked out and ran across Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt gasped and Blaine of course took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt tasted like mint and alcohol, it was an interesting sensation. Blaine felt himself getting drunker just by Kurt's kiss.

Kurt jerked away, Blaine whined at the loss. They were both panting, as they tried to catch their breaths.

"W-Why'd you pull away?" Blaine stuttered as he looked Kurt in the eyes.

"I, just, what are we?" Kurt asked, Blaine smirked and opened his mouth, "If you say that your human I will hurt you."

Blaine's mouth snapped shut, but opened up again, "That depends, what do you want us to be?"

"I-I don't know. It might be a little early to say boyfriend or anything like that." Kurt said looking down at his hands. "I mean we haven't even been on a date."

"Then let's go on a date if you want to." Blaine shrugged.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not. It sounds like fun." Blaine said cheerily. Kurt smiled at him. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you again?" Blaine asked, he was blushing a bit. Kurt bit his lip and leaned forward to kiss him. Blaine kissed back, he pushed Kurt into the counter they were leaning on a bit. Kurt's hands found their way to Blaine's curls and Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips. He pulled them closer, making Kurt gasp. Blaine's tongue was in his mouth immediately.

The door flew open randomly. Kurt and Blaine jumped apart as Puck flew in and threw up into the toilet. Kurt gagged at the sound Puck's heaves and the sound of the vomit hitting the water.

"Such a nasty way to be cockblocked." Blaine grumbled.

Kurt giggled and pulled Blaine past the teen who was hanging over the toiled bowl. Kurt lead him to a random room, the smell of chlorine and the touch of cold tile under his feet didn't registered in his drunken head as the poolroom. Kurt pushed Blaine against the cool tile wall; he attached his mouth to Blaine's. Kurt immediately pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth and probed around. Blaine groaned against his mouth, the groan echoed off the tile in the room.

"Ahem," Kurt and Blaine froze. They turned to see all of the New Directions, minus Puck, and Jackson in the pool. All of them were smirking except for Finn who looked horrified. Tanner was the one who caught their attention, "As much as we all want to watch you two make out how about you guys get a room or join us for a swim"

"Let's swim!" Blaine squealed, he ran to the pool and jumped in. Kurt laughed and jumped in after him.

After twenty minuets of swimming the drunken energetic teens were getting bored.

"Any ideas of what to do?" Tanner asked.

"We could go Larping." Jackson suggested.

"What the hell is Larping?" Kurt asked looking concerned at Jackson.

"Live Action Role Play. You dress up as some one, like Indiana Jones or something, and you hit each other with pool noodles or rope or something that can't horribly harm someone. If you hit someone they 'die' and they have to dramatically 'die'. It's really funny." Jackson said excitedly.

"Um…no." Kurt stated, the room got quiet.

"OH!" Santana shouted. Everyone jumped at the sudden shout.

"What?" Jackson groaned form his boredom.

"Bowl Game, anyone?" Santana smirked.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Part Two…COMPLETE!**

**Things are about to get fun ;)**

**Tell me if you have any ideas of what you want to see them do during the rest of the party.**

**The Bowl Game is really fun. I wish I had a better name for it but oh well. I don't play the game the way they are going to do in here because I play with all girls and it would be very awkward for us…**

**Aw, klaine moment! Not official yet but they're on thier way!**

**Ok, BYE!**

**Review? Pwease? **

***Klisses***


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

**Hey fellow readers! I have an important announcement! You're gonna hate me because of it but its unavoidable. You see tonight, well technically tomorrow, at 1am I am hopping of a train and heading to NYC for a missions trip! I was going to take my nook on the trip and type on the train but my mom said that she won't replace it if it gets lost. And since were staying in a 100 year old church that shelters homeless women I'm not going to risk it. I'd most likely loose it myself! **

**I had to make sure ya'll this because I didn't want you to give up on this story, because I swear that I'm not stopping this story!**

**Ok so the trip is only a week and I'll be back on Monday, July 16. I promise I'll have an update on that day or the next day. It pains me not to be able to update for you guys, I really wish I could take my laptop and my wifi but sadly that's not possible. So to make it up to you I'll make it a LONG update. **

**I love you all in a platonic way!**

**SEE YOU IN A WEEK! **

**~gleekgurrl aka Sydney **

***Klisses***


	20. Chapter 20

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 19: This Friday Night. Part 3: Bowl Game

**A/N:**

***Sheepishly creeps out of hiding spot***

**Um…Hi ya! Long time no see! God I'm sooo fuckin sorry for the long wait. I apologize immensely for my rude ignorance!**

**Technically I had this written two days ago buuuut my dumb wireless connection is screw up so I had to transfer this to my family computer :(**

**It's been hard this last month, I worked in a children's garden in Queens and got sick because I'm allergic to any-fucking-thing that's outside! Trees, grass, weeds, pollen, you name it I'm most likely allergic to it! So I couldn't focus at all and then to top it all off I got a bladder infection! That was just super enjoyable! Not.**

**I must say to all whom live in New York…I am so fucking jealous of you all. Your city is beautiful and so alive. I hope I can go to college at NYU, I've heard they have a great dental/orthodontic system there and I want to be an orthodontist so... fingers crossed! My little sister already says I won't be able to make it there because I'm a small town girl but that made me want it even more just to prove her wrong!**

**In NYC I was in charge of getting my small group to Dylan's Candy Bar. Why they put me in charge I will never understand but I got us lost, go figure, but we wound up walking down Fifth Avenue! OMG its sooooooo cool! The Louis Vuitton building was fuckin polka dots! Anyway we got to Dylan's and I got all five Glee candy bars! (I'm currently munching on the Rachel Berry one! Its raspberry filled, raspberry isn't my favorite thing in chocolate but I have to admit its reeeeeaaaalllllly good!) I've only eaten Mr. Schue's so far (currently Rachel's) but it was great! And I also got blue raspberry (omg I didn't know raspberry was spelled with a 'p'! God my life's a freaking lie!) Gummy bottles and fruity flavored lips from the Glee line and they were delicious! **

**And now I've gone and done another stupid thing. I broke my second phone. My dad owns a business so my first Droid was his. Then my brother accidentally dropped it in the cooler and it froze and dies, that was my first. Then yesterday I dropped the second on (the exact same phone) on carpet and it broke (the screen was already coming off and it just broke off). So now I have my third of the same phone so fingers crossed this one lasts till Christmas so I can get an Iphone!**

**Haha glee moment here! I was at Cheddar's with my _darling_ sister and my grandparents. There was this waiter and his name…was…SEBASTIAN! I told him I loved his name and you know what he did? He creepily flirted with me the entire dinner! He was like 20 something and I was NOT into him. He accidentally stepped on my boot from under the table and he said excuse me, can you guess what stupid of embarrassing thing my sister said? She asked him, "_Did you burp?"_ at this point in the meal I just slacked my head against the back of the booth! God she's embarrassing! Im ashamed to say we're related!**

**Also I got my hair cut (I have Quinn Fabray bangs! Well I still have long hair but with Quinn's bangs!) And I got contacts and I got my ears double pierced! **

**Sorry for the annoyingly long author's note but I had to explain why I've been so distant! I really sorry, you have all the right to hate me but I hope you don't because I love you all platonically! **

**OK THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I AM TURNING THIS INTO TWO STORIES! THIS STORY WILL END SOON AND THEN THE SECOND STORY WILL BEGUIN SO DON'T FREAK IS I SAY THAT SOME CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE STORY STILL HAS A LOT OF UNANSWERED THINGS! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!**

**Smutty chapter! Oooooh, what'sa gonna happen?**

**(This is not beta'd so I'm sorry for typos and grammar mistakes) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! In my mind :( so in other words I own nothing but my imagination.**

**Long ass, pointless, stupid author's note…COMPLETE!**

**Ok ON TO THE STORY!**

***Klisses***

_**Previously of ICBYHB: **_

* * *

"_Any ideas of what to do?" Tanner asked._

"_We could go Larping." Jackson suggested._

"_What the hell is Larping?" Kurt asked looking concerned at Jackson._

"_Live Action Role Play. You dress up as some one, like Indiana Jones or something, and you hit each other with pool noodles or rope or something that can't horribly harm someone. If you hit someone they 'die' and they have to dramatically 'die'. It's really funny." Jackson said excitedly._

"_Um…no." Kurt stated, the room got quiet._

"_OH!" Santana shouted. Everyone jumped at the sudden shout._

"_What?" Jackson groaned from his boredom._

"_Bowl Game, anyone?" Santana smirked._

* * *

"Uh, what's the Bowl Game?" Jackson sat up in interest.

"I'll be right back, Britt come with me!" Santana commanded and shot out the door with Brittany bounding behind her.

They exchanged confused looks but shrugged it off. It was 30 minuets by the time Santana retuned but by then half of the group was passed out. Blaine and Jackson had gotten back in the pool. Tanner was glaring at Blaine who was dunking Jackson under the water playfully as Sam pointed and laughed. Kurt and Mercedes were sipping some unknown drink and drunkly chatting on the pool chairs.

"Ok gather 'round, my little conscious drunks!" Santana slurred. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tanner got up and made their way to Santana as the pool boys scrambled out. When they were all sitting around her she sat down a big bowl full of tiny strips of paper. She clapped her hands and continued, "Here's how it works. First I'm gonna partner you up, I call Britt. Porcelain you take Young Burt Reynolds, Blonde Gay you take Mop head, and Troutymouth you take Aretha. Now Britt and I will go first, after us we go clock wise. So it goes Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes, and then Janner. Don't question the names, now this game is so easy that a monkey could play it and since were all trashed we should be fine. All you have all you do is when it's your turn one person from your group reaches in the bowl and pulls out a paper. On the paper it will be a dare, but not just any dare a _sexy_ dare."

Tanner's hand shot up.

"Yes, Blonde Gayby?"

"Uh, I don't feel…_comfortable_ with this game." Tanner said shyly glancing at Jackson who was oblivious due to the five beers he chugged while Santana was gone.

"Oh come on Tanny, we'll be the best team ever!" Jackson hiccupped as he threw his arm over Tanner's shoulder. "I bet your great at being sexy, I mean _look_ at you! Your sooo-"

"Oh-kay! That's enough of that!" Tanner flushed and pushed Jackson off of his arm.

"Here's what I have to say for you issue Baby Blondie, grow a pair and suck it up. Pun intended. Now if there are no more complaints, game on!" Santana cheered and plunged her hand into the bowl. She read the paper, smirked, and launched herself at Brittany. She connected their lips as Kurt lifted up the paper she threw.

_Make out with partner for a minuet._

After a minuet Santana and Brittany separated. Brittany was dazed and smiling as she leaned on Santana's shoulder.

"Klaine your up," Santana smirked and pointed to the bowl. Kurt looked at Blaine and then reached for the plastic bowl. He pulled out a sliver of paper and read it:

_Give partner a lap dance. _

Kurt flushed and Blaine swallowed thickly as Sam, Mercedes, Santana, and Jackson cat called and whooped.

Kurt stood up and took Blaine with him. He sat Blaine down on a pool chair before running and grabbing his phone off of the table. He quickly tapped away, and then a familiar song echoed off the walls of the pool room. Kurt sat down his phone and strutted to Blaine. He swayed his hips to the music, if he were sober he's be utterly humiliated but with all this alcohol clouding his mind he doesn't have a care in his mind but pleasing Blaine.

Kurt reached Blaine and dropped to the floor and slowly shimmed up. He then walked behind Blaine and drug his hands up Blaine's chest. Kurt could feel the risen skin of his scar that was hidden by his undershirt. Kurt returned to in front of Blaine and threw his legs over Blaine's lap. His ass was pretty much in Blaine's face and Blaine loved it. Blaine was stunned by Kurt's boldness but it was driving his wild. He could feel himself getting hard and Kurt hadn't even touched his yet. Kurt rolled his hip and slowly lowered himself. Making contact to Blaine's lap, Kurt smirked as he felt Blaine squirm. Kurt suddenly flipped to face Blaine. Kurt leaned in so his lips ghosted over his hear.

"Oh, oh I want some more. Oh, oh what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight." Kurt sang the final words of the song into Blaine's ear. With a quick nip at the lobe, Kurt giggled and was off him and sitting down with the surprised group.

"You gonna join us Blaine?" Mercedes smirked.

"G-Give me a minute." Blaine stuttered. The circle burst into a quick laughing fit as Blaine finally returned.

"Now that you've joined us, it my turn!" Mercedes said excitedly as she reached for the bowl. She read it silently and flushed a bit.

_Stroke partner till hard._

"Well, shit, this'll be fun to watch." Santana smirked. Mercedes shot her a death stare and brought her hand to Sam's boxers Sam inhaled sharply and Mercedes started to rub her hand up and down the front of his underwear. She squeezed slightly and Sam jumped a bit. With in 3 minuets Sam as rock hard and shifting uncomfortably. With a satisfied nod, Mercedes leaned on Sam's shoulder.

"ME! ME!" Jackson chanted and threw his hand in the bowl. He read it silently before giggling madly, "This is a gooood one!"

_Blindfold self and guess three body parts (chosen by other groups) on partner by kissing them._

"I made that one!" Brittany squealed.

"Really?" Tanner squeaked, his voice was two octaves higher than normal.

Santana got up and grabbed a towel off a chair. She manipulated it till it could be used as a blindfold. She then tied it around the hyper Jackson. They then decided three body parts for Jackson to kiss.

Santana go up and took Tanner to a pool chair and laid him down.

"Stick your tongue out, pretty boy." Santana cooed softly into his ear. Tanner gulped but allowed his tongue to poke out of his mouth. Blaine then led Jackson to a spot over Tanner's head. Tanner gave Blaine a look that screamed 'traitor'.

"Ok, Swifter Duster, get kissing" Santana said nudging Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson leans in and quickly pecks Tanner's soft pink tongue. Jackson sits straight and licks his lips. He hums and leans in again and kissing along the side of the organ. Jackson randomly flicks his tongue out and tastes Tanner's tongue. Tanner gasps softly causing Jackson to smirk and suck Tanner's whole tongue into his mouth. Tanner stiffens and then shivers and Jackson gently sucks. Tanner could feel himself getting hard in his tiny briefs. Jackson pulls off with a pop.

"Tongue?" Jackson asks.

"Correct, step back so we can get the next body part ready." Santana said and pulled Jackson back and plopped him off to the side. Tanner was so dazed he didn't even notice the hands on the waist band of his briefs until they were being pulled. Tanner shot up and gaped at Brittany who had his boxers already down to his knees. Tanner was blushing crazily with super embarrassment. Santana took Tanner's hand and placed it over his dick.

"Grab it so it doesn't get in the way." Santana hissed in his ear. Tanner shivered wondering which part of his body Jackson is going to lick. Tanner was already getting harder and his cock twitched as Santana positioned Jackson between his thighs. She leaned his head down so it hovered over his balls. "Ok, kiss to you hearts desire."

Jackson immediately flicks his tongue over one of Tanner's balls making Tanner shiver.

"Hmm, ear lobe? Maybe…nah, to big." Jackson tried to reason he leaned in and kissed the tender skin before sucking lightly. Tanner hissed slightly and Mercedes giggled sleepily. Tanner glared at her and clutched his painfully hard cock. "I'm kinda getting elbow but Mercedes's giggles tells me it's more _intimate_."

Jackson plunged forward and sucked one of the balls completely in his mouth for a few seconds then let go with a 'pop'. He nipped it quickly before sitting up.

"I just kissed Tanner's balls!" Jackson shouted and then fell into drunken giggles. Tanner was beat red, his arm was thrown over his face to cover it.

"One more body part, Suzie Q." Santana pulled Jackson back once again. By now Mercedes and Sam were both asleep, cuddled on a pool chair. Santana then leaned into Tanner again, and whispered, "On you stomach, Spiky."

Tanner nervously flipped onto his stomach. Brittany then lifted Tanner's hips so he was in the downward dog position with his ass in the air. Tanner yelped when Santana and Brittany spread his ass cheeks apart exposing his puckered hole.

"Porcelain if you could assist us with, Curly Fry here that would be very pleasant." Santana asked sweetly. Kurt mumbled something under his breath that sounded oddly like, _unsanitary_ as he led Jackson to the chair.

As soon as he got Jackson in position, Jackson ducked forward and kissed the hole. He flicked his tongue over Tanner's entrance before he suddenly plunged his tongue into the tight mussel. Only Blaine noticed Tanner's eyes start to glow green. He could even see it through Tanner's white over shirt. Tanner's mouth was hanging open and his eyes shut, but Blaine could see the lime green light showing. Blaine could tell Tanner was close. Tanner gasped at the sudden intrusion but moaned when Jackson wiggled his tongue around.

"Nostril? No…inside of his ear. Nope, that's not it." Jackson said to himself. He leaned in and let his tongue circle the puckered hole. Jackson bit one of Tanner's cheeks causing Tanner to yelp. The yelp turned into a quiet mewl. Jackson then took his tongue in further and started to thrust it. Tanner moaned loudly and came down his legs. With another quick lick he pulled back. "Come on guys that was too easy, I could tell from the beginning it was an ass hole!"

Jackson pulled off his blindfold with a smug look on his face. As soon as he got a look of Tanner, ass in the air, wreaked look on his face, cum running down his legs. Jackson started blushed.

"I-uh-gah," Was all sense he could make.

"Ok, Britt's turn!" Santana shouted and Britt squealed and dropped her support on Tanner, who fell flat on to the chair in exhaustion. Kurt gave Tanner a towel and sympathetically helped him into his boxers and then to the circle where Brittany was kissing Santana's southern region for her dare. Once her dare was done Brittany looked at Blaine.

"Your turn Blainey!" She squealed. Blaine reached for the bowl and read his dare:

_Give your partner a boner without touching his member._

"Err, ok let's do this." Blaine said as he turned to Kurt. Blaine's first impulse is to kiss Kurt senseless, so that's just what he's going to do. Blaine attacked Kurt's lips, Kurt gasped against them before returning the kiss with equal amount of force. Blaine's tongue slipped out of his mouth and let it glide along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt allowed Blaine to enter his mouth where their tongue's battles for dominance. Kurt eventually gave up and let Blaine taste his whole mouth. Blaine eventually pulled back to breath momentarily before attaching to Kurt's neck and sucking. He nipped, sucked, and licked sloppily causing Kurt to moan and squirm underneath him. Blaine pulled back and smirked at Kurt.

"Boner achieved?" Blaine asked sexily.

"Challenge complete." Kurt breathed. They pulled back to see Brittany asleep on Santana's lap and Santana leaning against a chair out as well. Kurt cleared his throat, "Well, come one Tanner. It's your turn let's finish the game."

Tanner nervously reached into the bowl and pulled out a sheet. He groaned and read the paper:

_Reach into your partner's pants and keep them 'busy' for a minuet._

"Shit," Tanner breathes out.

"Come on Tanny! We've all taken our turns! It's just a silly dare let's dooo it!" Jackson squealed.

"That's easy for you to say your drunk!" Tanner snapped.

"So are you." Jackson said matter-of-factly.

"I more sober than you but I'm guessing that you wont stop pestering me until I do the dare will you." Jackson nodded and Tanner sighed and shoved his hand down Jackson's boxers.

Jackson gasped and Tanner's thin fingers wrapped around his cock. Tanner stroked long even strokes. Jackson moaned loudly and his hips bucked slightly. Tanner looked around, everyone was asleep but them. He smirked and flicked his wrist.

"Oh! God-Mmm…" Jackson moaned and threw his head back. Tanner took this opportunity to kiss Jackson's neck. Jackson responded by rolling his head away for Tanner to give him more access. Tanner squeezed, twisted, stroked, and tugged, Jackson was moaning, he was totally wreaked. Tanner thumbed over the head of Jackson's cock causing him to shout a bit.

"Tanner! Please…harder!" Jackson shouted. Tanner smirked against Jack's neck as he stroked harder.

"You're very bi when you drunk, you know?" Tanner giggled; his voice came out husky and rough.

"T-Tanner…close…" Jackson whined as he thrust up into Tanner's hand. With two more hard long strokes from Tanner, Jackson was coming with a loud whine. Tanner stroked him through his orgasm, literally milking every drop from him.

Tanner pulled his hand from Jack's boxers and whipped it on a nearby towel. Suddenly there were two arms wrapped around his waist. Tanner yelped as Jackson pulled him onto his chest. Tanner giggle as Jackson nuzzled his nose into Tanner's neck.

"You smell good, like cinnamon. I fucking love cinnamon." Jackson mumbled and yawned.

"I smell like chlorine from the pool, silly. Now hush and go to sleep." Tanner said and snuggled into Jackson's chest. He knew that Jackson would most likely not remember what happened tonight but Tanner wasn't going to let that ruin the moment. He sighed and fell asleep to the smell of sex, chlorine, and _Jackson_.

* * *

Blaine woke up the smell of pancakes and a throbbing head ach. Blaine groaned and rolled over and yelped as he fell right into the pool. The cool water was certainly a rude awakening, especially if you've got a major hangover. When Blaine surfaced he was greeted with the groans of his fellow glee clubbers who were woken up by Blaine's girlish shout that echoed off the walls.

"God, make the echo stop!" someone groaned for the corner.

Blaine grumbled and pulled his aching body out of the pool. He got up and checked his surroundings, well looked for Kurt. Yet Kurt was no where in sight, then Blaine caught a whiff of what woke him up. he sluggishly made his way to the door, he stepped over Jackson and Tanner's intertwined bodies. Being the cruel bastard he is, he grabbed his phone from the table and snapped a picture. The flash woke Tanner immediately. He shot to a sitting position and groaned and grabbed his head.

"Do you smell pancakes?" Tanner asked. Blaine rolled his eyes at the obvious question.

"Yeah, I think Kurt's making some." Blaine said.

Apparently it was a little too loud because there was a symphony of annoyed groans. Tanner reached his hands up like a toddler; Blaine rolled his eyes and helped Tanner to his feet. They slowly padded their ways into the kitchen to see Kurt standing at the stove, fully dresses, and cooking pancakes. He was humming a song that Blaine couldn't identify. Tanner sneezed lightly and Kurt turned, surprised by the sudden presence of people.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped when he laid eyes on the soaking boy, "What happened?"

Blaine walked over to the island and plopped down in a chair, "Woke up, rolled over, fell in."

Kurt giggled and placed a plate of pancakes beside him and sat another beside him for Tanner, "Well, that's what you get for falling asleep so close to the edge."

"How are you so fucking happy?" Blaine snapped but moaned at the pain in his head.

"I'm a morning person, and I have a magical power that prevents headaches. I never get them." Kurt laughed.

"Oh, please let me touch you and absorb that power!" Blaine whined and grabbed for Kurt who laughed and swatted his hand away before returning to the stove.

Blaine and Tanner dug into their pancakes as the rest of New Directions and Jackson filed into the kitchen. Kurt had stacks for each and every one of them. The meal was quiet until someone spoke up.

"Jackson! What's that on your neck?" Santana shouted pointing at the large purplish bruise on his neck.

"I have no clue! I only remember to halfway through Sloshball!" Jackson whined and poked at the angry mark. "Is this a hickey or a bruise?"

"Pictures of last night ended up online. I'm screwed, oh well." Blaine sang.

"It's a blacked-out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled!" Tanner returned semi sadly.

"Damn," Blaine ended.

"Last Friday night! Yeah, we danced on tabletops and we took to many shots! Think we kissed but I forgot! Last Friday night!" the rest of the group joined in for the chorus but they ended up in a fit of laughter that ended in groans of pain.

_Rah-Rah-Ah-Ah-Ah!_

Everyone hissed at the loud noise, Kurt dove to stop the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" He answered cheerfully.

"_Kurt, Kiddo?"_

"Oh, hi ya dad! What's up?"

"_Kurt…I'm so, so sorry." _His dad sounded on the verge of tears.

"Dad? Dad! What's going on, what's wrong?!" Kurt shouted worryingly. The rest of the room was looking at Kurt with concerned looks.

"_Buddy, its Willoughby."_

And with that Kurt dropped the phone.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Aaaaannnnnddddd…CLIFFFHANGA! **

**Imma sorry guys! I'll update soon!**

**Quick question:**

**I have a plan on what's gonna happen to Willoughby but idk. Any suggestions? Do I have him die? Do I have him be sick? Should he have a limited time left to live? Should he be hit by a car? If he was hit should he be fine? I NEED IMPUT! **

**THE END OF THE PARTY!**

**Finally!**

**I would have finished this sooo much sooner but my stupid sister wouldn't leave me alone! So blame her for the delay on this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things are going to get very confusing soon for Janner. Well, confusing for Jackson but let's be honest…when aren't things confusing for Jackson? But we love anyway, right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are inspiration and love! So if you d be so kind to feed mine I'd be a very happy camper :3**

**Until next time!**

***Klisses***


	21. Chapter 21

I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

Chapter 20: Willoughby

**A/N:**

**I have an excuse for my absence! I promise! I'm super stressed about EVERY-FREAKING-THING! I made the dance team, I got a part in the school play (Dracula. It's not a big part but I honestly don't care), AND my dumbass friends, that I can't help but love, are being idiots with idiotic drama. Plus I was being lazy...but let's be honest, eveybody gets lazy!**

**So NEW CHARATER IN THIS CHAPTER! This character you will love! They kinda remind me a little of myself, but then again I'm pretty sure any one can relate to this person. I say this because I was being a super hyper freak when I thought of this person! Haha, OK enough of this…**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

***Klisses***

* * *

_Rah-Rah-Ah-Ah-Ah!_

Everyone hissed at the loud noise, Kurt dove to stop the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" He answered cheerfully.

"_Kurt, Kiddo?"_

"Oh, hi ya dad! What's up?"

"_Kurt…I'm so, so sorry." _His dad sounded on the verge of tears.

"Dad? Dad! What's going on, what's wrong?!" Kurt shouted worryingly. The rest of the room was looking at Kurt with concerned looks.

"_Buddy, its Willoughby."_

And with that Kurt dropped the phone.

"Kurt? What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Willoughby," Kurt muttered, there were tears streaming down his face.

Blaine dove to retrieve Kurt's phone that was still on the floor. Blaine tried his best to sound sober before bring the phone to his ear and saying, "Hello?"

"_Blaine?"_

"Yes, Mr. Hummel? What's going on? Kurt's a mess," Blaine stated looking over at Kurt who was currently on the floor freaking out as Mercedes and Tanner tried to calm him.

"_Please, Blaine, come home as soon as possible. Willoughby isn't doing well. I'm not sure what's wrong with him." _Burt's voice shook from the other side of the line.

"Quick, what happened to him and what are his symptoms?" Blaine asked, his instincts taking over.

"_Well, I was trying to get him to eat since he hasn't been lately and I coaxed him into eating a bit or two. Suddenly he started to shake, it looked like he was having a seizure possibly but then he was fine and walking around. Then he started to panic, and throw up, and now he's laying down breathing very shallowly. I'm scared he going to die soon."_ He sounded in tears.

"Ok, Burt listen to me and listen to me good. I'm not sure what's going on but Kurt and I are on our way. When we get home were going to the Vet, have Willoughby ready before we arrive." Blaine ordered, he got a grunt of acknowledgement from Burt before hanging up.

Blaine then turned to the group of curious, worried, teens, "And you all, stay until your sober enough to drive home. Tanner, Jackson, Kurt, and I are going to the Vet's. Willoughby isn't doing well, come on lets go."

Blaine picked Kurt in his arms and was out the door with Jackson and Tanner trailing behind him. Once in the parking lot, Blaine sat Kurt in the back and ordered Tanner to get back there and keep him calm. Blaine then turned to Jackson and placed a hand onto his chest, Jackson was so out of it he didn't even notice that the had was glowing florescent green. Suddenly, Jackson sobered up and was completely aware what was going on.

"What are we doing just standing there? Get you ass in that car Anderson! We've got ourselves a kitty to save!" Jackson shrieked and shoved Blaine into the driver's seat. Blaine hopped out and shoved Jackson into the seat he previously occupied.

"I can't drive; I don't have my license with me," Blaine lied, "That's why I brought you."

Jackson nodded and hopped in the car. He listened intently to Blaine's directions to Kurt's house. When they arrived, Burt was standing outside with a big bundle of blankets that housed Willoughby. They weren't even stopped before Kurt was diving out of the car and rushing toward the house.

"WALLY!" Kurt cried as he reached his father and his beloved cat. Burt gingerly handed the bundle over to his son. Kurt pulled back the blanket to reveal Willoughby's tired, sickly face. The cat mewled weakly at the sight of Kurt. Kurt buried his face beside Wally's in the blanket. Soon Blaine was beside him, assisting him into the car. Burt hopped in the back with Tanner and Kurt, who was in the middle cuddling his perishing cat. Tanner and Burt were rubbing his back and were trying to keep him calm.

"Who's a good boy? You are, Wally. Please stay with me." Kurt whimpered. Kurt's pleading voice hurt Blaine's heart.

"Kurt," Jackson called gaining Kurt's attention, "Quick, where to?"

"Dr. Benne," Kurt said instantly, "She's who I trust the most with Wally."

Burt said the directions to Jackson, who started the car and began to drive. Blaine memorized the directions and helped Jackson get to the Veterinary Clinic. They got there with in 10 minuets, the drive was originally 30 but Jackson speeded and fortunately didn't get stopped. Blaine was out first and told the receptionist that it was a emergency.

"I'm terribly sorry," the 20 year old red-head receptionist said sadly," Dr. Benne isn't in today, she's on a farm call hours away from here."

Blaine felt his heart crack when Kurt let out a desperate sob. Blaine turned to leave and go to the next vet when the girl stopped him.

"Wait! Dr. Benne may not be here but Dr. St. James is in." She said quickly.

"Oh God, not a St. James," Kurt whined, the Jesse issue flew through his head before it was snapped away by a pathetic mewl from Willoughby.

"That's fine just hurry," Blaine said firmly.

"Room 9, come, I'll show you." The red haired girl led them to the room. Burt and Jackson stayed behind in the waiting room. Once in the room, the receptionist told Kurt to set Willoughby down on the examining table. When Kurt refused she shrugged and turned to leave, "I'll go get the doctor immediately."

And with that the girl ran out of the room. Less than a minuet went by before the door burst open. Standing there was a girl, no older than Tanner, was standing there. She had long wavy honey-brunette hair that was neatly pulled back with a white bow into an elegant pony-tail with her side bangs hanging freely over her forehead. Her long white lab coat flowed over her tight black v-neck tee. Her tee was tucked into her red skinny jeans with a white belt. She had on white knee length boots and big red pearls were string snugly around her delicate neck. Easy to say she was beautiful.

"GRECHEN?" Tanner and Blaine exclaimed at the same time. The girl, Gretchen, snapped her head toward Tanner and Blaine. Her blue-green eyes widened and her light red lips spread into a huge, toothy, braces-filled, ear-to-ear smile. Her eyes squished when the smile grew across her freckle dusted face.

"BLAINEYBEAR! TANNYKINZ!" She squealed and flung herself at the two boys. "Oh my god, I thought you were dead!"

"I thought you were still in solitary confinement!" Blaine laughed.

"WHAT?" Kurt shrieked, "I'm not letting a madwoman operate on my cat!"

"Kurt calm down, I'll explain soon but we can't wait." Blaine hopped up and ran to Kurt and scooped up Willoughby.

"Who's the guy with the pretty hair?" Gretchen asked walking past both Blaine and Kurt to the sink to quickly wash her hands.

"This is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend," Blaine said without thinking, Gretchen stiffened.

"WOAH! Back it up!" Gretchen shrieked loudly, and walked towards them backwards moving her arms like a train, she turned ant snapped a finger into Blaine's face, "Boyfriend?"

"Later Gretch!" Blaine shouted and gingerly placed Wally on the examining table. Gretchen squeaked in pleasure and punched Blaine in the arm. She clapped her hands together and reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of large black glasses with a mustache attached to them.

"LET'S SAVE A KITTY CAT!" She yelled as she slipped them on.

* * *

They worked tirelessly for hours to try to get Willoughby stable, so far no luck. Tanner looked at Blaine and silently they agreed to get Kurt out of there so Blaine could work his 'magic'. So Tanner stood and took a silently crying Kurt with him.

"Ok, now that Mr. Hot-pants is gone. Blainers, get working." Gretchen said as she whipped her hand over her forehead.

She skipped over to a counter and opened it, it was a fridge stocked with bottles of pickle juice. She opened the straw and stuck it in. She took a sip and moaned at the taste.

Blaine let out a disgusted noise and then a weak half chuckle at how his friend hasn't changed a bit and then took a deep breath. He focused all his healing into his one hand. It glow extremely green, Blaine then placed his hand on Wally's barely breathing chest. He closed his eyes and released the power into Wally's chest. The cat's whole body jerked as the power was released into his body and cleansed all of the mysterious sickness that was inside.

When Wally's breathing was back to normal Blaine drew back the power. He shuttered and groaned as it angrily swirled painfully inside him. Blaine winced, _great now it'll be bitching at me for a week, there goes my sleep._ Blaine smiled when Willoughby sat up, sniffed and looked at Blaine.

"I owe you my life _Master_ Blaine, I am eternally grateful." Willoughby said with a tiny kitty smile. He leaned forward a licked Blaine's hand.

"D'AWWWW! HE'S GOT A LITTLE BRITISH KITTY VOICE! OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH, THAT'S SOOO FREAK-FRACKIN' CUTE!" Gretchen was hopping up and down and squealing with over excitement. Blaine and Willoughby looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I mean, thank god you were here Blaine. There was no way medically to save him. I meant I could have saved him but I don't think Kurt would have been happy with me putting his cat's brain into another body, or machine. I personally would be overjoyed if I had a cat toaster but, hey, that's just me."

"I'm glad Blaine fixed me, if I were a cat toaster I would purposely burn all of your toast." Wally hissed at Gretchen, who didn't ever process the threat.

"Well, would you like to go see Kurt?" Blaine said, Willoughby perked up at the sound of his master's name.

"Please? I hope Master Kurt isn't mad at me." Willoughby said as he looked down at his tiny paws.

"Wally, Kurt isn't mad at you. He'll be so unbelievably happy that you're alive." Blaine said and smiled kindly Kurt's cat.

"Are you positive?" Willoughby asked.

"Positive," Blaine said and extended his arms. Wally smiled and hopped into Blaine's arms.

"And people think having a conversation with a cat wouldn't be stimulating." Gretchen huffed. She turned on her heel and opened the door, "Shall we?"

Blaine smiled and walked towards the waiting room. When they entered the room they saw Jackson rubbing soothing circled on Tanner's back. Kurt was on his feet immediately when the door opened, Wally meowed happily and jumped out of Blaine's arms and bounded to Kurt, who was on his knees crying. Kurt lifted his pet and hugged him as Willoughby happily licked his cheek.

Burt walked over to Gretchen and hugged her. Being part of her personality Gretchen hugged back immediately.

"Thank you so much," Burt whispered into her ear.

"You're very welcome, but Blaine's the true hero here." Gretchen said.

"Is that true, Blaine?" Kurt asked looking from his cat to Blaine.

"I-well-maybe I helped a little," Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The power tossed and turned furiously inside him, practically begging him to take the credit. "It's not really a big-"

Kurt launched himself at Blaine, engulfing him in a big hug. The power immediately calmed down by Kurt's soothing touch.

"It was more than nothing Blaine. You saved the last thing I have to remember my mom by, and for that I owe you." Kurt whispered to him.

He leaned back and pecked Blaine on the cheek. Blaine felt his face redden, and Gretchen let out a loud wolf whistle. Blaine and Kurt looked at Gretchen and glared. She looked away from them and whistled casually.

Burt went to go fill out the paperwork that the receptionist had for him and Gretchen walked over to Blaine.

"My shift gets off in an hour; would you like to meet at my house so we can catch up?" Gretchen said flashing her lavender and pale blue brackets that covered her white teeth.

"I'd love to," Blaine said happily. Gretchen scribbled down her address and directions and waved them goodbye.

* * *

An hour later, Blaine, Tanner, and Kurt arrived in front of the St. James home. Kurt shut off the car and got out with a huff.

"Kurt this is for your own good, Wally if fine, you don't need to stay home all day watching him like a hungry hawk!" Blaine laughed and threw his arm around Kurt.

"Oh my god, I didn't even think of a hawk getting him!" Kurt panicked.

"Nice one Blaine." Tanner giggled as they walked up to the house. Blaine reached the up and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened and standing there was none other than Jesse St. James.

"Uck, what are you doing here Hummel? Come to beg me to come back to your sad excuse for a show choir?" Jesse spat as his eyes looked over the group.

"In your dreams St. James. We don't need you, we never did." Kurt snapped. Jesse looked like he was about to retort when he was suddenly tossed to the side by the small Gretchen.

"God, Jesse, would it kill you to show some hospitality? These are our guests, be nice or I'll have to punish you." Gretchen said sweetly, Jesse turned a little pale.

"Y-You wouldn't, please, I-I'll be nice I promise! J-Just not again, I still can't get the smell out of my nose!" Jesse pleaded.

"Very well, just behave yourself. That's all, off you go JJ." Gretchen waved him off. Jesse nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Ha, what did you do to him last time?" Blaine laughed.

"Let's just say its illegal in 49 of the 50 states and it involves a skunk." Gretchen winked. "Ya'll thirsty? Come on, I made wassail!"

They made their way to the kitchen; Gretchen had 4 cups sitting out by a Crockpot filled with the citrusy liquid. Gretchen filled the cups and handed them to the boys. Blaine and Tanner sniffed it curiously before taking a small sip and sighing at the heavenly taste.

"Did you honestly think I'd put something dangerous in my wassail? Uh, I'm deeply offended! It would be a waist to put something in the whole wassail!" she said mocking being offended.

"Um, what's wassail?" Kurt asked looking curiously at the drink.

"Really, you live in _Ohio _and you don't know what wassail is?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Uh yeah?" Kurt said confused.

"Well, wassail is one of the best drinks ever!" Tanner cheered and high-fived Gretchen.

"Indeed it is, you see wassail is apple juice, cranberry juice, sliced of orange, cinnamon sticks, and cloves. You add all of those and heat them in a Crockpot and then you have one of the best winter/fall drinks you could ever think of! Well, personally wassail is good whenever." Blaine said from behind his mug.

Kurt looked curiously at his mug; he sniffed it and took a sip. His eyes widened and he moaned. "Mmm, this is SOOO good!"

"I know right, I loved it as soon as I smelled it!" Tanner laughed.

"Hey, you were pretty skeptical when you first tried it." Gretchen laughed.

"Well I had every right to be skeptical. I was drinking something an insane, mad woman made!" Tanner laughed.

"I prefer the words: eccentric, unique, spontaneous, or genius." Gretchen said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Genius?" Kurt asked.

"Yup, _genius_. I can prove it!" She shouted and sat her mug down. She walked over to Kurt , pulled out her phone and started to type a text. She then turned and bent over with her butt in the air. "Ok, Kurt, read my ass."

"Pardon?" Kurt asked, he was honestly freaked out. Blaine and Tanner were cracking up.

"Did I stutter?"

"N-No,"

"That's what I thought. Now, Read. My. Ass." She said in staccato.

Kurt slowly looked down at her ass like she ordered. To his shock, there were florescent letters glowing along the jean material. He read:

"I JUST SENT A TEXT TO MY ASS…GENIUS!"

"The Fuck did I just read…" Kurt said under his breath. "I think deranged needs to be added to you list of words."

The other three teens were in tears laughing.

"It can be used for various things but those are classified. Also I must say that I never said I wasn't insane, trust me, I'm clinically and mentally insane. I'm pretty sure I have an extremely mild case of schizophrenia." Gretchen said calmly. Kurt honestly felt a little scared. "That's why they took me away. They were scared of me…intimidated by me… You see I'm way over average intelligence, I'm probably the smartest people in that ever lived and I'm only 16 years old."

"That reminds me, how did you escape?" Blaine asked as he refilled his mug.

"Well, I didn't have any help from you," She playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm so sorry for that! You were supposed to go to the game. It's your fault you blew up the lab with your 'experiment'." Blaine said sadly.

"I was just teasin' ya Blaine! And we both know it wasn't an experiment, I was intentionally trying to kill them silly. They sadly caught on," She sighed. Kurt was practically horrified right now. "And I didn't escape they let me go."

"WHAT?" Kurt, Blaine, and Tanner yelled in unison. Gretchen smiled wickedly over her cup.

"Yes, they offered my freedom if I helped them…"

"What did you have to help them with?" Tanner asked worriedly.

"To help them find _you_."

"YOU DIDN'T! Gretchen! WE'RE FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU?" Blaine yelled furiously. He was panicking_, Shit! I can't leave yet I need to get my parents, I need to tell Kurt I love him, I need to-wait why is she laughing? _

"Oh my GAWD! You should see your faces!" She cracked.

"Gretchen! That's sooo not cool! I honestly believed you! That's a horrible joke to play!" Tanner shouted, his voice shook and there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh it's not a joke," she said flatly.

"Come again?" Kurt asked.

"It's not a joke; they let me go so I could help find you. They even put a tracking device in me." She stated.

"OH MY GOD! They could be on their way right now! We need to leave!" Kurt started to panic.

"Oh you're fine, I got rid of it. By the way you boys jump to conclusions VERY quickly," She smiled, "They were so focused on getting you guys back that they didn't but the tracker in my brain where I couldn't remove it."

The boys visibly relaxed, Tanner looked at her and asked, "Where'd the put the device then?"

Gretchen blushed and looked at the floor sheepishly, "I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Judging by the reaction I'm guessing it was somewhere personal, vagina or asshole maybe?" Blaine smirked. Gretchen's mood changed back to the way it was before when she heard Blaine's joke.

"Pfft, vagina would be far too easy." She waved it away.

"So I'm guessing asshole?"

"You're sadly correct, I'm tellin' ya there's nothing worse than shoving you lube free fingers up your ass and pulling a sharp quarter sized tracker out." She shuttered just thinking about it.

"Please tell me you didn't just throw it away," Blaine groaned thinking about the fact that they're most likely looking for Gretchen.

"What part of genius don't you people understand?" She huffed, "Of course I didn't just throw it away. I put it in something that's just like me."

"And that would be?" Kurt asked curiously.

"A SQUIRREL!" Gretchen shouted gleefully," Just think about it. A squirrel runs all over the place and I'm normally not in just one spot, I'm all over the place. I mean if I put it in a dog they would just pace in circles and I don't go in just circles. So I pulled out the tracking devise, found the fastest most energetic squirrel and shoved the tracking devise up his ass! But don't worry I nursed him back to health!"

"Ooook…" Blaine drug out," Did nursing him back to health get you to become a veterinarian?"

"Yup, I was so smart Dr. Benne used me as an assistant until I can go back to high school for my diploma." Gretchen just shrugged, "She calls my doctor 'cause I'm so smart."

"You should come to McKinley!" Blaine shouted happily. Tanner and Kurt wanted to slap him upside the head.

"That sounds awesome! Then I can join your glee club and we can definitely beat Jesse 'cause he's horrified of me!" She yelled. Blaine and Gretchen squealed and jumped in circles holding hands.

"That's really gay…and that's coming from a gay guy." Tanner leaned over and whispered into Kurt's ear and they both laughed loudly.

"I agree completely," Kurt whispered back. Kurt sighed, _Looks like were stuck with Gretchen…this will be interesting._

* * *

**A/N: **

**ERMAGERD! That took me forevs! At least it's long. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**GLEE THIS WEEK WAS FAB! I looooooove Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman! I could easily ship Marley and Jake! What would that their ship name be? Jarley? Make? Makely? Jakley? Idk…I kinda like Jarley… anyone else?**

**Is it just me or do you love Gretchen? I'm sorry she turned out far more insane that in intended her to be. I'm a little scared of her to be honest… what the hell did she do to Jesse to make him so scared of her? I have no clue I just made it up to make her sound intimidating :P Ha the sad things is thatI actually say 'Oh my good golly gosh' and 'freak frackin' all the time... let's just say I wasn't all owed to cuss as a child so i had to get creative... ALSO If ya'll have any ideas of what crazy things you want Gretchen I'm all ears! Well, not literally…lol!**

**Reviews are inspiration! So please review! Sorry for the wait!**

**Until next time!**

***Klisses***


End file.
